Naruto: cambiando el destino
by Dikotsu
Summary: Naruto fallece en la batalla final ante Sasuke, pero su alma es salvada y al rencontrarse con ciertos dioses, los cuales le dan una nueva oportunidad para cambiar su destino. -Aprenderás magia- fue la voz de su Maestro el cual sonreía Sadicamente... Naruto universo alterno.
1. Prologo

**Muy Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, etc, primero me gustaria decir unas palabras con respecto a este fics, se ira subiendo cada vez que termine un capitulo ya que esto abarcara desde los inicios de naruto junto a shipuden solo lo que se vio en manga, es un universo alterno en que pasaría si naruto fallece en la batalla final y a este le dan una nueva oportunidad de cambiar ese destino, pero con nuevos poderes y la ayuda de unos maestros de otra dimensión los cuales lo entrenan en lo que es la magia. Vuelvo a reiterar es un universo alterno el cual sigue la tematica de Naruto en manga y Shipuden pero con algunos cambios, estos pueden ser drasticos como sublimes, pero ya llegados en cierto momento se sale de la linea historica del manga cambiando a una historia mas original. habra un posible Harem, pero es de Narutox Hinata, y alguien más, puede que sea una o dos, eso lo veré con el tiempo. sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten.**

 **Declaro: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños, lo mio es la historia alocada y algunos personajes originales que aparecen como mensiones o flash backs.**

En el Valle del fin se desataba la batalla final para terminar con el dolor y agonía del universo ninja, Naruto y Sasuke tenían una pelea entre ellos para poner fin a dos caminos ninjas arraigados en su corazón.

Sasuke ya con las nada de fuerzas activo su Chidori junto a su Kagutuchi haciéndolo una técnica infalible, en ese momento de tensión Naruto lo miro y los dos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron al ataque para acabar con la batalla, Naruto uso su ransengan el cual llevaba el peso de todos los vínculos formulados en ellos. Los dos poderes colisionaron entre si haciendo los estallar retumbando todo a su alrededor.

En un espacio oscuro lleno sin vida se encontraban 4 luces iluminando el lugar, en ellos se podían distinguir a un alma de color celeste y tres almas doradas las cuales rodeaban a esta. Lentamente el alma celeste comenzó a tomar forma mostrando a un joven rubio como si estuviera acostado lentamente abriendo sus ojos.

-¿dónde…estoy?- comentaba Naruto quien se encontraba mirando a su alrededor hasta que logro mirar las tres luces cálidas que lo rodeaban.

-hijo…lamentablemente has muerto- decía la voz de un hombre ya de edad quien Naruto ya conocía el cual lo miraba con sus ojos violetas con circunferencias en ellos.

-yo… ¿morí? - dijo dudando, mientras miraba al sabio de los seis caminos, después escucho la voz femenina a su derecha –así es Naruto, Sasuke consiguió ganar el encuentro y elimino todo el mundo conocido creando una revolución-. Decía una mujer la cual Naruto reconoció rápidamente, sus ojos blancos y ese tercer ojo rojo le llamaron la atención –Kaguya…- susurro el muchacho. El joven apretó los puños y maldijo para sus adentros entonces preocupado exclamo – Kurama, estas aquí, Kurama- acto seguido una voz en su interior respondió.

-aquí estoy chico…- ya un tanto más aliviado dijo mirando a las dos almas allí –entonces eso…- pero una tercera voz hablo la cual no le era familiar a Naruto y esta le dijo – Pequeño Naruto, tu destino no era morir en esta vida, era conseguir la paz para el mundo, pero una energía maligna influyo en ese destino cambiando la historia para siempre…- Naruto quedo sorprendido ante lo dicho por la mujer que se encontraba allí, era una mujer de tez blanca, más pálida que Kaguya de ojos rojos puro y cabello negro. Naruto se puso colorado ante la mujer frente a él y dijo –quien er… no alcanzo a contestar ya que la pelinegra le puso su dedo índice y dijo –Shinigami, soy la diosa de la vida y la muerte. – después de un gran silencio y una cuarta voz se escuchó en todo el lugar, esto hizo que todos los presentes a excepción de Naruto se arrodillase.

\- ¿así que a este muchacho entrenaremos? - decía la voz gruesa pero amable de una entidad que no se sentía ni se podía ver.

-así es, hermano- respondió otra voz más aguda con un tono de serenidad en ella.

Los tres Dioses delante de Naruto, se sorprendieron al escuchar eso mientras permanecían de en reverencia ante las voces.

\- ¿señor Dublanc, señor Isaac, a que debemos su visita?- dijo Kaguya quien lentamente se ponía de pie junto a los otros dioses, Naruto en esos momentos estaba ido de la conversación ya que no entendía nada pero si podía sentir la calidez en el lugar que lentamente se comenzaba a iluminar con una luz tan pura que podría sanar toda herida en el alma y entonces una gran mano apareció frente a Naruto el cual lo cogió suavemente y lo hizo desaparecer, esto hizo que los dioses presentes se preocuparan pero otra mano los cogió y dijo en el acto.

-El creador de todo nos solicitó que los ayudáramos a encaminar la historia nuevamente a su flujo normal-...


	2. Regreso y el nuevo equipo 7

**Declaro: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños, lo mio es la historia alocada y algunos personajes originales que aparecen como mensiones o flash backs.**

 _ **Capitulo uno: De regreso al pasado el equipo siete se junta de nuevo, pero...**_

Lentamente un pequeño niño de no más de seis años abría sus ojos mientras sentía como los rayos del sol entraban por su iris aclarando el panorama delante de él. En ese momento el joven rubio comenzó lentamente a mirar a su alrededor y pudo notar que se encontraba en su casa, en su antigua aldea en Konoha.

-al fin eh vuelto- susurro el muchacho mientras se palpaba por todos lados, podía sentir la carne de su cuerpo nuevamente, este se levantó enseguida y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, allí pudo notar que su cuerpo era el de cuando tenía seis años y comenzó a pellizcarse su rostro.

-ja,ja, ja, no lo puedes creer chico, hemos vuelto- decía la voz de Kurama en su interior cosa que hizo que Naruto sonriera y respondiera –jamás pensé que volveríamos, pero nuestros maestros no se equivocaron-

-vamos chico, tenemos cosas que hacer- decía Kurama haciendo que Naruto asintiera en respuesta, acto seguido el muchacho salió de su casa.

 **Minutos después en el bosque de la muerte.**

En un lugar del bosque de la muerte se encontraba un niño rubio en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía que entraba en paz al mundo mental de este.

-Kurama, estás listo- decía el joven mientras tomaba el sello de la puerta y comenzaba lentamente a tirar de este. Kurama había asentido mientras miraba como Naruto tiraba del sello para ver como una mano detenía el acto de retirar el sello.

-lo siento hijo, pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso todavía- Naruto sonrió al escuchar la voz nuevamente de su padre, si una cosa sabia y entendió de lo que aprendió con sus maestros es que los muertos no deben de ser traídos a la vida nuevamente. Pero, aun así, el chico estaba feliz.

-Padre, como extrañaba verte nuevamente- fue la respuesta del chico mientras miraba a Minato el cuarto Hokage quien estaba un tanto confundido por lo que dijo el chico y por la reacción de este el cual volteo y lo abrazo. Minato no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder al abrazo del pequeño de 5 años frente a él.

-espera padre, tengo algo que hacer- fue lo que dijo el chico retirando el sello de Kurama, las puertas se abrieron y el sello se retiró y Kurama grito con fuerza como si fuera atacar a Minato, este se puso en pose de batalla, pero noto como Kurama comenzaba a estirarse para luego mirar a Naruto y decir – gracias compañero, lo necesitaba- a lo que el chico sonrió y levanto su puño cosa que Kurama correspondió chocando los puños. Acto seguido Naruto comenzó a cerrar los ojos y busco la esencia que le faltaba de esa persona especial, su madre, este la hallo y como si tomara algo invisible jalo de su alma y la trajo consigo.

-Madre…- fue lo que dijo Naruto para mirar a un hermosa pelirroja que estaba confundida ya que el niño que lo miraba no tenía más de 5 años y detrás de este estaba Kurama mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Kushi…na- fue la voz de Minato quien estaba sorprendido de lo que pasaba.

Ella se volteo y logro ver a Minato mirándola sorprendidamente, pero esto se rompió cuando el joven Hokage corrió y abrazo a su mujer mientras lágrimas en los ojos caían por su rostro.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, fue lo que comento Kushina para escuchar la voz del infante decir.

-Puedo explicarlo, pero tomara mucho tiempo- respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos y lágrimas de felicidad.

Minato y Kushina asintieron y el joven Naruto junto a su amigo Kurama comenzaron a contarle toda su vida desde que entro al equipo siete hasta que murió y lo que el Dios supremo permitió hacer para cambiar su destino.

-veo que sufriste mucho y pasaste por mucho- dijo Minato mientras lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer…

-Creo que llego nuestro tiempo- dijo Kushina quien abrazaba a Minato y comenzaba a llorar. –lo siento mamá, papá, me gustaría poder traerlos de vuelta… pero…-

-lo entendemos hijo, siempre te amaremos y velaremos por ti en el otro mundo- decía Kushina mientras se acercaba a Naruto junto a Minato para darse un último abrazo y sonreír.

-Kurama cuídalo por favor. - dijo Minato mirando al Kyubi el cual solo sonrió.

-padre, me vas a disculpar, pero necesito recuperar la otra parte de mi amigo- dicho esto Naruto toco el pecho de Minato y sorpresivamente comenzó a extraer el alma del Kyubi el cual fue directo a fusionarse con su otra mitad.

-Veo que es verdad…por favor Naruto sigue tu camino, consíguelo esta vez, no dejes que el mal Prevalezca- fueron sus últimas palabras para desaparecer en destellos junto a su esposa.

Naruto sonrió y dijo –esta vez funcionara-.

Una vez las almas se fueron, Naruto miro a Kurama y dijo –bueno, será mejor que prosigamos- Kurama asintió y chasqueo los dedos para borrar ese mundo mental y convertirlo en un hermoso paramo con flores y una laguna junto a una cascada, Naruto sonrio y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que una gran casa de dos pisos apareciera cerca al lago. –y dime kuru, ¿hasta cuanto tendras esa forma?- Kurama se puso a reir y dijo –perdón, perdón, estaba recordado como era mi viejo cuerpo- acto seguido Kurama se ilumino en un manto verde y su apariencia cambio su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a disminuir tomando forma humana, su pelo se volvió largo terminando en una cola de caballo de color naranja, su piel se puso blanca y sus ojos rojos afilados, estaba vestido con una sotana blanca la cual llevaba el sello del clan Uzumaki y en su espalda tenía un espadón gigante. –y tu compañero hasta cuando dejaras que tu alma tenga esa apariencia- dijo sonriendo Kurama mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Entonces Naruto brillo en una luz celeste volviendo a su apariencia de quince años, pero su alma tenia serios cambios, primero que nada, su cabello era igual al de su maestro y padrino Jiraiya solo que de color rubio su mirada azulada, estaba vestido con una sotana negra la cual en la espalda llevaba el logo de su clan Uzumaki en sus manos llevabas guantes negros y unos botines negros. A sus costados tenía dos katanas. – listo es hora, de hacer nuestro entrenamiento para no perder el control y hacer que este cuerpo se acostumbre a nuestros nuevos poderes-

Kurama asintió y dijo –entonces usaremos el entrenamiento espiritual cierto. - a lo que Naruto asintió y los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea desenfundando sus armas. Solo que Naruto solo usaría una katana.

 **Cuatro horas más tarde**

Naruto aún se encontraba en posición de loto, unos segundos después el pequeño de 5 años lentamente abrió sus ojos para descubrir que estaba oscuro, la noche había caído rápidamente a la aldea, Naruto se puso en pie y su estómago comenzó a rugir. –creo que es hora de ir a comer- fue lo último que dijo para que desapareciera en un destello azul.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Naruto se encontraba haciendo Taijutsu en el bosque de la muerte nuevamente, cuando sentido una presencia familia, si la recordaba de su anterior vida, era ella, la única persona que lo fue a defender cuando Pain lo tenía acorralado, Hyuga Hinata, este cerro sus ojos y sintió su presencia detrás de un árbol al norte.

Con un pequeño sello de su mano desapareció y apareció detrás de Hinata, esta no lo había notado aun hasta que se voltio al ver que el chico no estaba, Hinata quedo tan sorprendida que se puso roja hasta desmayarse, Naruto la vio con una gota en su cien y escucho la voz de su amigo – la mataste…- esto hizo que Naruto se preocupara más y la cogiera estilo nupcial y desapareciera con ella.

Se escuchaba el quejido de una niña la cual se revolcaba en las sabanas de la cama, lentamente la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, tras esto pensó que estaba secuestrada hasta que oyó la voz de un niño el cual estaba sentado delante la cama en una silla con las piernas abiertas apoyando su rostro en el tope de la silla –Hinata veo que al fin despiertas- comenta el joven mientras sonríe, Hinata se sorprendió y se puso roja –Na…Naruto, ¿dónde estamos…?- dijo la chica con todas su fuerzas por su nerviosismo al estar cerca del chico que ama, a lo que Naruto contesto – en mi casa, te desmayaste luego de que aparecí detrás de ti-. Fue lo último que dijo, para que la chica empezara a recordar lo que paso. –¿pe..pero como hiciste eso?- pregunto la ojiperla mientras Naruto sonreía y respondía – un jutsu avanzado…- hizo una pausa y luego sonriendo dijo – ¿Hinata, te gustaría que te entrenara?- decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha, esto hizo que Hinata se pusiera súper colorada y respondiera tartamudeando al máximo –s..si… me encan…taria, digo, que si me encantaría- articulo la fémina.

-¿pero que esto sea un secreto ya?- dijo el ojiazul, mientras ponía su dedo índice en los labios mientras sonreía, Hinata solo asintió en respuesta, entonces Naruto le extendió la mano y dijo- venga, te iré a dejar a casa que ya es de noche y necesitas descansar, nos veremos desde mañana en el bosque de la muerta para entrenar-.

Acto seguido Hinata asintió y cogio la mano de naruto para desaparecer en un destello Azul junto a la chica…

 **Al día siguiente en el bosque de la muerte.**

Se encontraba Naruto pacientemente sentando en posición de loto, esperando a que llegara Hinata, la cual apareció después de unos cinco minutos, con el rostro colorado hasta llegar a la par con Naruto y escuchar de este –muy bien Hinata, siéntate como yo- dijo este mientras lentamente abría sus ojos. Acto seguido la chica hizo lo mismo y dijo recordando la técnica sin sello que uso el muchacho.

-Naruto, eso que tu hiciste ayer…- pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Naruto puso su dedo índice en los labios de la fémina haciendo que saliera humo de las orejas de ella mientras se ponía colorada a mas no poder. –shh.. te dije que te contare ahora todo. – la chica asintió y se quedó esperando mientras sentía como naruto retiraba su dedo de los labios de ella.

Entonces vio que Naruto chasqueo los dedos y pudo sentir como el ambiente alrededor de ella cambio drásticamente, logrando sentir como si estuvieran en otra dimensión.

-esto Hinata, es Magia, es algo que está mucho más allá del chakra, la magia es el lenguaje del pensamiento hecho palabra la cual se materializa en el mundo la cual es capaz de reescribir las leyes del universo para generar cosas que estén en tu imaginación, estas pueden mucha más fuerte dependiendo de la imagen que tengas y se producen por el maná, que es el catalizador de la magia algo que en nuestro mundo esta extinta que fue reemplazado por la energía del ser humano llamada Chakra…la cual llego a nosotros por la Diosa Kaguya- decía Naruto mientras levantaba su dedo índice, - en estos momentos estamos en un campo dimensional creado por mí, se ve parecido a nuestro mundo solo que nadie podrá vernos ni escucharnos.- comentaba Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata la cual estaba con los ojos desorbitados por tanta información.

-pe…pero eso es imposible- a lo que Naruto sonrió y dijo –yo tampoco lo creía hasta que mis maestros me enseñaron el camino a seguir- comentaba el muchacho llevándose una mano al mentón –cosa que soy maestro en ello al igual que en el Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, etc aunque me tomo aprender esto millones de años para poder perfeccionarlo- dijo sin percatarse de las palabras que menciono para dejar a una Hinata con los ojos salidos como plato, entonces Naruto comprendió el error que cometió y se llevó la mano a la boca para tapársela. Hinata lo miro curioso y el chico solo pudo suspirar y dijo. –ven Hinata, puede sonar difícil de comprender y te tomara tiempo asimilarlo, pero confió en ti y deposito mi vida en ti- dijo este extendiéndole la mano a la chica la cual lo miro confuso, pero luego la tomo con la suya y en su mente la chica pudo ver millones de imágenes de la vida que tuvo Naruto en su vida anterior hasta su muerte y luego de como su alma paso a un plano más allá de esta dimensión y aprendió todo lo que sabe de sus maestros. La sobre carga de información fue tan grande que la chica cayo desmayada.

-descansa Hinata…- dijo Naruto mientras la recostaba en el suelo mientras el comenzaba a practicar artes marciales enseñadas por sus maestros haciendo que su cuerpo se acostumbre al castigo de las habilidades adquiridas por su alma-.

 **Cinco Horas despues.**

Luego de entrenar Naruto observaba a la muchacha la cual comenzaba a despertar, esto hizo que Hinata abriera los ojos mirando a Naruto y pensando con incredulidad lo visto, pero aun así algo le hizo terminar creyendo en lo visto – y Hinata, ¿ahora me crees? – pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba delante de ella, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Hinata lo miro por unos segundos y asimilo la información –aun me parece increíble, pero te creo-. Esto hizo que el muchacho sonriera y dijo –entonces Hinata quieres ayudarme y recorrer mi camino- esto hizo que la chica se pusiera roja y respondió –me enseñaras- y Naruto respondió con su más cálida sonrisa y dijo – por supuesto, te entrenare tanto en magia como en ninjutsu-. Esto hizo que la ojiperla sonriera de tal manera poniéndose dé pie y sonriendo cálidamente. Naruto hizo lo mismo y dijo –aún nos queda tiempo, así que desde ahora hasta que se valla el sol, y hasta que nos graduemos entrenaremos sin fin. -esto hizo que Hinata le saliera una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza por lo dicho por Naruto, pero, aun así, lo siguió…

Pasaban los años, Naruto siguió creciendo entrenando y adaptando todo lo que su alma sabia lo cual aprendió de sus maestros, cabe destacar que estos maestros fueron uno seres de otra dimensión junto a el sabio de los seis caminos y Kaguya, también su relación con Kurama y Hinata se fue fortaleciendo con el paso del tiempo, Hinata en estos momentos ya había entrado en la categoría de maestro avanzado en magia elemental y magia del vacío, mientras que perfecciono sus estilos en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, y Dojutsu mientras que sus reservas de Chakra y mana subieron exponencialmente superando con creses a la mayoría de los seres de este planeta. Naruto al ver esto sonreía ya que podía notar fácilmente que el nivel de su querida alumna superaba con creses a Kaguya, aunque esto nunca se lo misionaria y le pidió que mantuviera un bajo perfil, también la joven ya no se ponía tan nerviosa ante Naruto y su amor por el creció mas, tanto así que la joven quiso confesar sus sentimientos por él, pero aún no se atrevía, aunque Naruto ya lo sabía, pero esperaba a que ella diera su primer paso, aunque si de aquí a lo que terminara el examen chunin Hinata no se declaraba el tomaría la iniciativa de hacerlo después de ello.

Naruto por su parte ya era maestro en todas las materias, pero aún había habilidades y técnicas que no podía usar de rango más alto ya que su cuerpo no lo soportaría, a su vez Kurama quien ya no era un Kyubi sino que tras aprender magia evoluciono a un ser celestial que estaba unido al alma de Naruto comenzó a materializarse como si fuera una invocación, viviendo en la casa de Naruto mientras los dos mantenían el aseo y ornato de esta, cabe señalar que Hinata ya conocía a Kurama y pasaba tiempo con Naruto en casa de él a escondida de los demás gracias a su magia elemental la cual le permitía hacerse invisible e insonora al ojo y oído humano. Hinata y Naruto en la academia comenzaban a superar a la mayoría de los alumnos, pero siempre quedando debajo de Neji y Sasuke para no levantar sospechas. Hay que señalar que en la aldea aún estaban las personas que odiaban a Naruto por ser un jinchuriki pero aun así, no le daba importancia ya que sabía que en algún futuro cambiarían.

Ya a la edad de trece años estaban en los exámenes finales para su graduación de la academia ninja. Los cuales Hinata y Naruto pasaron sin problemas Iruka quien con el tiempo había adquirido un cariño por Naruto al verlo esforzarse por ser alguien más estaba sonriendo complacidamente al ver que el joven había pasado los exámenes y se graduó sin mayor problema, una vez todos los ninjas de la academia pasaron, Mizuki e Iruka comenzaron a felicitar a todos y a informar que mañana se daría la información de los graduados.

 **Al dia siguiente**

Naruto se levantó temprano, mientras se acercaba a su closet para sacar su ropa. –estas seguro que quieres cambiar a eso- fue la voz de Kurama la que se oyo a espaldas de Naruto quien estaba con un delantal de cocina y llevaba un cucharon en su mano izquierda, el rubio lo miro y sonrio – si papa Kurama, desde hoy empezare a usar los regalos de mis maestros-. Kurama se puso colorado a lo dicho por Naruto y luego rio por lo bajo – has lo que quieras cachorro, si me necesitas solo llámame-. Decía mientras salía de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.

Naruto sonrió y luego miro su closet, y saco un suéter negro sin mangas, un manto negro que cubre la pierna y brazo derecho y una hombrera con un motivo de un zorro. Acto seguido se amarro su cinta ninja en el brazo izquierdo. Luego junto sus manos y concentro mana en ellos luego con su mano derecha hizo como si empuñara una espada y comenzó a alejarla para ver cómo se comenzaba a materializar una katana con el filo negro. –bienvenida Karazu, siento demorarme en empuñarte- decía mientras se colocaba la Katana al costado izquierdo de su cadera. Entonces escucho una voz femenina en su mente –maestro, siempre estaré disponible cuando usted lo desee- Naruto sonrió y dijo –estaré a tu cuidado nuevamente- y la espada respondió –y yo al suyo-, hizo una pausa y luego dijo – maestro mi hermana Mikazuki pregunta cuándo podrá salir- a lo que Naruto respondió –dile que sea paciente que cuando sea su momento la empuñare- Karazu no respondió solo brillo confirmando lo dicho por Naruto.

"bueno creo que es hora de partir" dijo el joven mientras comenzaba a llegar a la puerta de entrada de su casa, pero Kurama se interpuso y dijo –oye Naru, se me olvido- dijo mientras le pasaba un obento al chico –aquí está tu almuerzo y…- acto seguido le dio un toque en la cabeza a este haciendo que Naruto se volviera difuso y volviera a su apariencia real –así está mejor, ahora estas igualito a Minato combinado con Jiraiya- decía Kurama mientras reía divertidamente –Gracias mamá, se me olvidaba quitar el encantamiento de transformación.- Kurama sonrió por lo dicho por Naruto y salio de casa, al cerrar la puerta noto a una chica ojiperla quien lo miraba con un leve sonrojo y dijo – buenos días Naruto, te vez guapo…- comentaba la muchacha la cual miraba hacia un lado tratando de contener la vergüenza por lo dicho, con el paso de los años su amistad se profundizo tanto que ya se trataban con más familiaridad pero aun la chica se sonrojaba al decir ciertas cosas. Naruto le puso la mano en la cabeza a la chica y se la acaricio respondiendo –gracia Hinata, tú también te vez hermosa, ¿quieres que quite el hechizo? - pregunto el chico a su amiga mientras esta asintiendo en respuesta acto seguido la chica se volvió difuso y apareció una bella mujer de larga cabellera azul oscuro que llegaba hasta su espalda media, mientras vestía su traje normal, entonces Naruto abrió un portal chasqueando los dedos y metió su mano en está extrayendo un top blanco chaleco negro, con una falda con short negros en donde le cuelga una capa de ella, más unos guates negros y botas negras los cuales le entrego a Hinata y dijo –ten cámbiate de ropa, esta ropa esta imbuida con magia de protección así que te será útil.- la chica asintió y entro al apartamento de Naruto.

Diez minutos después salió Hinata cambiada de ropa un poco avergonzada por su nueva apariencia que la hacía ver mucho más bella. –sip, te queda excelente- dijo Naruto, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara más.

Acto seguido los dos se fueron en dirección a la academia.

Mientras iban caminando la pareja pasa por un callejón donde se puede notar a alguien oculto en un papel de camuflaje mal puesto Naruto y Hinata ríen por lo bajo y luego este dice –Konohamaru, si quieres hacerme una emboscada mejor usa bien el camuflaje- Konohamaru sale del camuflaje avergonzado y dice – no importa, hoy te derrotare- a lo que Naruto lo mira y le dice –Konohamaru, hoy no puedo entrenar contigo pero otro día lo hare, ahora voy a la academia para recibir información- esto hizo que el chico se entristeciera entonces Naruto le comenta por lo bajo – cuando nos volvamos a ver te enseñare una técnica nueva, ¿qué me dices?- a lo que el chico asiente y se retira feliz del lugar.

-eso me encanta de ti Naruto, tu amabilidad y generosidad- dijo la ojiperla haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara levemente y respondiera –gracias…- rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice, ya mirando hacia la dirección en cómo se fue Konohamaru rio por lo bajo recordando el día en que lo conoció.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto se encontraba en presencia del Hokage Hiruzen mientras se sacaba la foto, este hizo lo mismo que su vez anterior haciendo su sexy no jutsu haciendo que el viejo sangrara por la nariz para luego salir del lugar corriendo. Después de reír a carcajadas recordando el pasado, Naruto prosiguió su camino, pero este fue interrumpido por Konohamaru quien lo acusó de hacer trampas recibiendo por parte de Naruto un golpe en la cabeza, esto hizo que el muchacho se interesara mas en Naruto al ver que no le importaba que este fuera nieto del tercero, esto hizo que una relación de amistad iniciara en ellos y Konohamaru pidió a Naruto ser su maestro, el cual correspondió con una sonrisa advirtiéndole que será un camino difícil a seguir, esto no le importo a Konohamaru y decidió seguirlo hasta el final, pasaron por mil y una cosa para intentar conseguir el sexy no jutsu, pero al final lo consiguieron y esto profundizo mas su amistad.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Luego de la pequeña interrupción Naruto y Hinata prosiguieron su camino llegando a la academia juntos.

Entraron juntos a la academia llevándose la mirada de muchos a ellos al ver que su apariencia había cambiado tanto de un día a otro, esto los tomo sin preocupación e ingresaron al salón, en el cual muchos de sus conocidos no lo reconocieron al principio hasta que después de un rato lograron distinguir a Naruto y Hinata los cuales se sentaron en distintos asientos después de despedirse quedando Naruto al lado de Sasuke quien aun no miraba en dirección de naruto, mientras Hinata se sentó dos asientos más atrás.

Mientras esperaban a los profesores Iruka y Mizuki para ver la información, se escuchaban los pasos y ladridos de dos chicas quienes venían peleando al abrir la puerta estas entraron al mismo tiempo mientras chispas salían de sus ojos estas eran Sakura la pelirosa y Ino la rubia de la florería. Estas terminaban de discutir para cuando miraron el salón en dirección a Sasuke su interés amoroso quien estaba mirando al vacío pensando en su venganza hasta que notaron a cierto rubio quien tenía una apariencia totalmente distinta a como lo recordaban haciéndolo ver mucho más guapo, las dos se preguntaron quién era el nuevo, pero logaron ver tres líneas en las mejillas del chico las cuales correspondía a Naruto, quedaron con la quijada abierta al notar tal cambio viendo al chico con otros ojos, no pudieron decir nada ni pensar más cuando una voz en sus espaldas tocia. –bien señoritas si me permiten pasar- dijo la voz de Iruka quien comenzaba a entrar al salón junto con Mizuki mientras las chicas se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

-cof, cof, bueno, a partir de hoy son ninjas hechos y derechos, pero solo son novatos, aquí comienza el trabajo duro, y este año por primera vez se formará un grupo de cuatro integrantes y los demás de tres, los cuales cumplirán misiones con un profesor jounin- fue lo que dijo Iruka esto sorprendió de sobre manera a Naruto quien miro a Iruka y Mizuki con incredulidad ya que el recordaba que no había un equipo de cuatro personas sino de tres, quedando Sakura, y Sasuke en su equipo. "Será que la historia está cambiando", se preguntó Naruto, "abre hecho algo mal" pensó pero esto fue contestado por una voz femenina que dio en su cabeza "Maestro, este es un regalo de Dios…" fue lo último que escucho cuando nombraron lo siguiente.

-Equipo Siete, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Hyuga Hinata- Naruto se sorprendió tanto que se levantó de su asiento y miro hacia atrás, Hinata entrelazo su mirada con Naruto quien también estaba sorprendida de poder estar en el mismo equipo, para luego mirar a un lado a una Sakura que estaba irradiando felicidad al saber que estará en el mismo equipo de Sasuke, Sasuke solo miro de lado a Naruto quien estaba de pie notando recién allí el cambio del chico pero por otra parte exclamo arrogantemente –Procura no meterte en mi camino, idiotas- a lo que Naruto respondió mirando a Sasuke –a que te refieres- entonces Sasuke miro hacia otro lado y dijo –me toco con los más débiles, a excepción de Sakura Ustedes están en la media- Sakura se encontraba feliz al escuchar a Sasuke dar su opinión de ella, pero Naruto estaba molesto por lo que dijo de Hinata no de él ya que sabía que esto iba a pasar –retira lo dicho imbécil…o es que acaso…- decía Naruto mientras se mordia el labio en rabia mientras comenzaba a acumular mana en todo su cuerpo, cosa que Hinata noto y se puso de pie gritando –¡Naruto, no lo hagas!- esto hizo que el ninja entrara en razón y bajo sus revoluciones.

-Naruto siéntate y quédate tranquilo, idiota- dijo Sakura tironeando a este y por dentro estaba eufórica "deja a Sasuke idiota, no le llegas ni a los talones". Naruto lentamente se calmó y pensó "todavía no, tengo que dejar que el tiempo fluya como corresponde".

-enm, bueno, en la tarde se juntarán con sus respectivos maestros, así que pueden retirarse por ahora-. Sasuke se puso de pie y se fue del lugar seguido por una Sakura quien intentaría conversar con él. Mientras los demás equipos se retiraban del recinto, Naruto se quedó pensativo en su sitio "lo sé, tengo que ser paciente" se decía a sí mismo, entonces Hinata se acercó a este y toco su hombro y dijo –Naruto, ¿qué haremos ahora?, y enhorabuena que estemos en el mismo equipo-. Naruto miro a Hinata y sonrió para luego decir –si me alegro que estemos en el mismo equipo Hinata y ¿mnn que tal ir con Kurama hasta la tarde? - decía el mucho mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensativo "así que el regalo era hacer equipo con Hinata, espera eso quiere decir que no estaba equivocado ¿en que es mi destinada?", Hinata lo miraba curiosa por sus expresiones, mas este volvió a pensar "por eso en mi vida pasada no me iba bien con Sakura, bueno, aquí vamos". Luego de eso, comenzó a verificar si había alguien cerca de ellos a través de su magia de percepción, y luego le extendió la mano a Hinata al darse cuenta que no había presencia alguna, Hinata comprendió lo que iba a hacer y tomo su mano haciéndolos desaparecer en un destello celeste.

 **En la tarde de ese día**

Ya entrada la tarde Hinata y Naruto se encontraban sentados juntos mientras Sakura intentaba hablar con Sasuke, cosa que el chico pelinegro la ignoro olímpicamente. Paso unas buenas horas en que el equipo esperaba a su profesor, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y entro un hombre peliplateado el cual los miro y dijo – bueno mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y desde hoy seré su profesor, me gustaría que cada uno se presente, quiero saber sus gustos, disgusto y sueños. -

Acto seguido Naruto alzo la mano y dijo – podría decirnos usted sus gustos y disgustos- cosa que Kakashi los miro y con sus típicas palabras los ignoro olímpicamente este acto hizo a Naruto reír por lo bajo y escucho a Kakashi – tu, preséntate-, acto seguido Naruto se levantó del asiento y dijo- me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, y odio la espera del ramen, mi sueño es llegar a ser Hokage y que la aldea me reconozca, también poder surcar mi destino-, Kakashi se quedó pensando un poco en lo que dijo Naruto y logro notar algo, que se parecía a su padre cosa que omitió, ya que ese tema está prohibido hablar.

Luego vino el turno de Sakura la cual solo miraba de reojo a Sasuke y no logro decir nada, este acto hizo que Kakashi lograra comprender la mentalidad de Sakura para luego pasar a Sasuke quien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y deseos de venganza. –renaceré mi clan y matare a alguien para llevar a cabo mi plan-. Fue la respuesta seca del joven Uchiha.

Esta vez hablo Hinata la cual se puso de pie y miro a su profesor diciendo –me gusta la vida pacífica y la armonía con la naturaleza, odio a la gente hipócrita y mi sueño es apoyar a la persona que amo con todo mi corazón y alma. - esto hizo que Naruto se sonrojara al igual que Hinata mirando de reojo al susodicho, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Kakashi el cual sonrió de medio lado.

-bien, nos reuniremos mañana temprano en el sector de entrenamiento número 7, no lleguen tarde y no desayunen que pueden vomitar- acto seguido Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo. Sakura y Sasuke salieron del salón dejando a Hinata y Naruto dentro, entonces Naruto le dijo a Hinata –desayuna tranquilamente o mañana te ira mal- cosa que la chica asintió para ver como Naruto le extendía la mano y desaparecían en un destello celeste.

 **Fin capitulo Uno.**


	3. Prueba y mision rango C

**Informo: en este capitulo se hicieron varios cambios espero que les guste, y vuelvo a informar esto es una universo alterno donde se sigue la historia del manga pero con varias diferencia algunas drásticas otras no. también en este fanfics ciertos personajes como Haku que son Hombres en el original aquí son mujer no todos solo algunos. sin mas que decir, espero disfruten del cap y si quieren pueden dejar Reviews, también se vuelve a informar que subo capitulo en cuanto lo termine.**

 **Declaro: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños, lo mio es la historia alocada y algunos personajes originales que aparecen como mensiones o flash backs.**

 **Capitulo dos: Prueba de supervivencia y misión rango C**

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata en el sector de entrenamiento número siete, solo faltaba Naruto y Kakashi por llegar, mientras Sakura reclamaba el retraso de Naruto, Hinata se mantenía tranquila mientras Sasuke no le daba importancia.

Después de una media hora apareció Naruto caminando tranquilamente, siendo recibido por una sonrisa de Hinata y una colérica Sakura que fue directo a pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza a Naruto, pero este lo esquivo haciendo como que se tropezaba hacia atrás.

-¡Narutooo!, qué horas son estas de llegar-, gritaba Sakura, mientras el susodicho se ponía de pie diciendo –lo siento me quede dormido. Sakura iba a reclamar, pero Kakashi apareció delante de los jóvenes después de que la nube de humo se disipara.

-veo que están todos aquí- comentaba Kakashi mientras miraba a los cuatro ninjas presente, -bien, el trabajo es simple, como ven aquí tengo dos cascabeles, ustedes tendrán que tomarlos, pero como simplemente hay dos, eso quiere decir que solo dos de ustedes se graduaran, los que pierdan serán deportados a la academia, cabe decir que de esta prueba tienen una posibilidad del 44% de aprobar- Sasuke y Sakura estaban sorprendidos e inquietos, Hinata y Naruto estaban tranquilos ya que ayer a última hora Naruto le explico a Hinata de que trataba la prueba que tendrían al día siguiente.

Luego de eso Kakashi se puso los cascabeles en la cintura a la vista de todos y de su bolso saco un libro rosado de esos subidos de tonos –bien, una vez de la señal, tendrá que quitármelos. - los ninjas asintieron y cuando escucharon "empiecen" Sakura y Sasuke salieron del lugar ocultándose en los matorrales, cosa que no hicieron Naruto y Hinata quienes estaban delante de Kakashi sonriendo.

-veo que vendrán de frente-, comentaba Kakashi mientras observaba a los dos ninjas frente suyo, no entendía cómo es que Naruto y Hinata estaban tan tranquilos a situación, más se sorprendió cuando Naruto miro de reojo a Hinata la cual asintió y comenzó a hacer unos sellos

–¡Elemento agua: Dragón de agua!-. grito la peliazul para ver como de lago salía un dragón de agua que se dirigía hacia Kakashi, este quedo sorprendido por el nivel de ninjutsu de la chica del clan Hyuga al hacer un ataque de categoría B, este intento evadir el ataque de agua, pero le fue imposibilitado por Naruto quien se había ganado por su flanco ciego creando siete clones de sombra los cuales agarraron al sensei, este intento moverse, pero era tarde, el atraque le dio de lleno, haciendo que el dragón se trague al sensei, Kakashi en su desesperación logro hacer unos jutsus de sustitución, poniendo un tronco en su lugar, cosa que no sorprendió a los atacantes, no tanto como a Sakura y Sasuke al ver la compatibilidad de los atacantes al ejecutar técnicas tan bien combinadas, sinceramente Sakura y Sasuke estaban impactados por el nivel de ellos dos, no podían asimilar que fueran tan fuertes siendo que nunca lo demostraron.

Kakashi había aparecido sobre un árbol al haber esquivado el ataque combinado de los ninjas diciendo –Casi lo consiguen, pero todavía les falta entrenamiento- comentaba Kakashi mientras le sudaba de nerviosismo si no se lo tomaba enserio podría salir lastimado, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos escucho la voz de Naruto decir –Hinata toma, atrápalo- lanzando un cascabel en donde Hinata estaba, esta lo cogió en sus manos y sonrió mostrándoselo a Kakashi, mientras Naruto hacía sonar el de él. Kakashi estaba sorprendido mientras era llevado por sus pensamientos "en que momento" a lo que Naruto respondió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando – fue en el momento en que comenzaste a hacer tus sellos de sustitución en que te los arrebate- dijo el rubio mientras reía amigablemente.

-bueno, pasamos ¿Kakashi-Sensei? - decía juguetonamente Naruto mientras hacía girar el cascabel en su dedo índice mientras silbaba. Kakashi se quedó en silencio unos minutos para salir de sus pensamientos, diciendo –claro, pero lamentablemente tendré que reprobar a Sasuke y Sakura ya que no pudieron conseguir el cascabel-. Ante lo dicho los dos chicos salieron del arbusto en el que se ocultaban con impotencia al no haber hecho nada, entonces Naruto y Hinata devolvieron los cascabeles a Kakashi entonces Naruto dijo mientras Hinata asentía – si de esa forma solo aprobaremos dos, prefiero no aprobar y reprobar con ellos e intentarlo en otra ocasión, nunca, pero nunca dejaremos a nuestros compañeros atrás. – fue entonces que salto Sakura y dijo – Naruto, Hinata no es necesario que hagan eso, ustedes lo consiguieron con su trabajo, nosotros nos dedicamos a mirar nomas. – Sasuke está apretando sus puños con impotencia, -mi arrogancia me llevo a nublar mi juicio, retiro lo dicho esa vez, esta vez yo fui el estorbo que no hizo nada, lo siento, pero es injusto lo que están haciendo por nosotros. - esto hizo que Kakashi sonriera y llevara sus manos a las cabezas de los chicos diciendo –todos están aprobados- esto sorprendió a Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke menos a Naruto que sabría que esto pasaría. –pero sensei nosotros…- iba a decir algo Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Kakashi diciendo –Existen los ninjas que solo obedecen órdenes y no se preocupan por sus compañeros, y existen los ninjas que desobedecen órdenes y se preocupan por sus compañeros- hizo una pausa- en el mundo de los ninjas les dicen escoria a aquellos que desobedecen órdenes y se preocupan por sus compañeros, y héroes a los que siguen ordenes hasta el final…- hizo una pausa recordando el pasado y dijo –así que prefiero tener escoria que se preocupa por sus compañeros, que héroes hipócritas que son peor que escoria por abandonar a sus compañeros solo por llevar a cabo una misión.-

Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho por Kakashi y luego de eso dijo- el equipo siete ha pasado la prueba, desde mañana comenzaremos con las misiones. Luego de un rato de conversa, todos decidieron irse a sus respectivos hogares, a excepción de Naruto junto a Hinata los cuales fueron a la casa de este a celebrar.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El equipo siete estaba completamente reunidos en el despacho del Hokage aceptando su primera misión la cual era encontrar a un gato perdido con un listón rojo en su oreja derecha, la tarea fue fácil para el equipo siente ya que todos sus miembros eran bien competentes, pero lo que más le sorprendía a Kakashi era Naruto y Hinata los cuales parecían no esforzarse en las misiones, como si su nivel de habilidades y destrezas estuvieran mucho más elevados, así pasaron dos meses haciendo misiones de rango D, elevando el nivel de complemento entre Sasuke y Sakura junto a Naruto y Hinata, los cuales se complementaban como si fueran uno solo, refiriéndose a rubio y la peliazul.

Kakashi estaba pensando en comenzar a ver la factibilidad de tomar misiones más avanzadas que la clase D, en una conversación con el equipo mientras estaban en Ichikaru Ramen sobre hacer misiones de mayor índole, Sakura y Sasuke estaban emocionados y realmente querían hacer misiones de mayor nivel ya que sentían que estaban a la altura, más el rubio negó con la cabeza y dijo – maestro Kakashi, sinceramente creo que aún no es tiempo, yo esperaría un mes más antes de tomar alguna misión- Kakashi no podía creer el nivel de madures del muchacho el cual parecía que analizo a sus compañeros para tomar esa decisión, Kakashi al hacer caso a su instinto decidió esperar un mes más, antes de tomar su primera misión.

Habían pasado dos meses en los cuales el equipo concreto todas las misiones de clase D con éxito al 100% sin dejar que nada se les escapara, cabe destacar que al oído del Hokage llegaban buenas referencias de Naruto y Hinata como compañeros extraordinarios, pero ante la aldea y el público en general se le atribuía el éxito de las misiones a Sasuke el más prometedor de los genios de la aldea. Este hecho comenzó a marcar a Sasuke al darse cuenta de la diferencia de nivel entre Naruto y él, y a comerse su orgullo y sentirse impotente de que lo que le atribuían no era hecho por él.

En el transcurso de estos dos meses Hinata y Naruto siguieron entrenando en secreto en el ámbito de la magia y llegando a perfeccionar las artes oscuras de la magia. Hinata había alcanzado la cúspide de la magia elemental y vacío, comenzando a practicar en la magia espacio tiempo y la magia oscura, mientras que en el arte ninja ya no tenía nada que aprender al haber masterizado todo, sin mencionar que tenía maestría en genjutsu y podía fácilmente manejar jutsus de los elementos de la naturaleza gracias a los conocimientos de la magia los cuales liberaron los limitantes del chakra. Por su parte Naruto había logrado completar las metas propuestas por sus maestros logrando hacer que su cuerpo se pudiera adaptar completamente a sus poderes aprendidos de su alma, por otra parte, Kurama ya estaba en la cúspide de un ser celestial llegando a convertirse en un Ángel del Trono.

En el transcurso del día, el equipo siete se encontraba en el despacho del tercer Hokage tratando el tema del avance de categoría para hacer una nueva misión, esto hizo que el tercero mirara a Naruto el cual se encontraba sereno delante de él, haciendo que este pensara "ha madurado bastante, y pensar que a la semana de realizar misiones pensaba que iba a solicitar una misión avanzada". El Hokage tocio un momento y dijo –Equipo siete liderado por Kakashi, tenemos una solicitud de escolta, es una misión grado C que me gustaría que ustedes realizaran- dijo estendiendo un royo de misiones, Sakura y Sasuke estaban emocionados, mientras el rubio y la peliazul estaban tranquilos esperando a la persona a escoltar. Kakashi miraba a sus alumnos, notando la emoción de Sakura y el deseo de Sasuke, por otra parte, Naruto y Hinata estaban sonriendo mientras miraban a sus compañeros de equipo. –¿entonces a quien escoltaremos? - pregunto Naruto aunque ya sabía la respuesta. –A mí- respondió un hombre ya entrado en edad el cual estaba todo ebrio entrando por la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. – qué diablos, pero si son todos unos mocosos- dijo echando una ojeada al cuarteto de niños presentes, pero este y dijo –no puedo creer que este ante un delincuente, una niña con cara de bebe- refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura quienes estaban ardiendo en furia ante lo dicho por el sujeto, mas Naruto y Hinata reían por lo bajo ante la situación y Kakashi estaba con unas pequeñas gotas en su sien de incredulidad ante lo pasa. –pero veo que dos niños tienen un futuro prometedor- dijo esto mirando al ojiazul y ojiperla los cuales estaban vestidos a la par. – Mi nombre es Tazuna y soy un famoso constructor de puentes, su misión es llevarme sano y a salvo a mi país para terminar de construir el puente-.

-Bueno prepárense, nos veremos en media hora en la entrada de la aldea- fue lo último que dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo cosa que Sasuke y Sakura salieron por la puerta principal y Naruto y Hinata se miraron sonriendo uno a otro, -nos vemos después Naruto- susurro Hinata para desaparecer como Kakashi, cosa que sorprendió a el Hokage y al viejo constructor, el rubio miro al tercero y dijo –gracias viejo, cuídate y nos vemos más tarde- para también desaparecer en una nube de humo haciendo que le Hokage se le callera la pipa de la impresión ya que naruto dominaba técnicas tan avanzadas, aunque no le extrañaría después de recibir los informes de Kakashi sobre él y Hinata, pero aun así, es sorprendente el progreso del muchacho. Y un pensamiento cruzo su mente "tal vez, pueda hasta superarte Minato" pensó antes de perderse en sus viejos recuerdos.

Ya en la entrada de la aldea, estaban todos preparados Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke llevaban unas mochilas en sus espaldas mientras que Hinata llevaba un pequeño banano en la cintura y Naruto solo su Katana, todos miraron extrañado a Naruto a excepción de Hinata la cual conocía su magia de espacio y tiempo, el cual solo llevaba su Katana y ningún bolso, este sonrió y comenzó a caminar – vamos, que se nos hace tarde-.

Todos comenzaron a caminar sin preguntar nada, mientras caminaban tranquilamente alejándose de la aldea Hinata se posiciono al lado de Naruto y le susurró al oído –Naruto, más adelante a unos 100 kilómetros siento dos esencias- a lo que Naruto asintió diciendo. –esperemos a ver qué pasa. - acto seguido los dos ninjas caminaron tranquilamente sin demostrar a los enemigos que los habían detectado.

Ya bien retirados de la aldea, y teniendo una conversación amena, sobre los Hokages y las distintas aldeas del mundo ninja, también dejando más calmada a Sakura a la cual Kakashi le informo de que en misiones de clase C no se encontraran con otros ninjas ni abra muchos peligros aparte de alguno que otro maleante o ladrón, siguieron caminando por una hora más.

En algún momento del camino el equipo 7 se topó con un terreno lleno de charcos de agua, esto hizo que Kakashi se pusiera en alerta mientras miraba a sus distraídos compañeros.

Al cruzar el charco dos sombras aparecieron lanzándose al ataque y unas cadenas rodearon a Kakashi los cuales se tensaron haciendo que el cuerpo del maestro fuera despedazados en miles de pedazos, Naruto miro a Hinata haciendo una señal, mientras Sakura gritaba de miedo al ver como su maestro era despedazados en pedazos, las dos figuras se hicieron visibles y pudieron ver a dos ninjas de la niebla los cuales rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de todos y comenzaron a correr al punto ciego de Naruto en la espalda, lanzando sus cadenas para atrapar a Naruto, el rubio se quedó quieto esperando hasta el último momento, Sasuke iba a intervenir pero sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía un kunai y un shuriken, se las golpeo un segundo calmando los nervios y espero el momento preciso para entrar a ayudar a Naruto, pero este momento no llego, ya que Naruto con un mínimo movimiento había esquivando las cadenas que lo iban a atar, para luego agacharse y desaparecer a una increíble velocidad apareciendo debajo de unos de los ninjas de la niebla, este lo miro sorprendido y no alcanzo a reaccionar la sentir como un golpe fuertemente se incrustaba en su quijada mandándolo a volar estrellándose dos metros más atrás. Su compañero al ver esto, sin dejar de perder de vista al rubio, comenzó a correr hacia Tazuna intentando quitarle la vida, rápidamente Sakura salió del shock y sorpresa al ver las destrezas de Naruto y se posiciono para cubrir al viejo poniendo su cuerpo en la línea de fuego, por otra parte, Sasuke rápidamente salió de la sorpresa al ver al rubio dejar fuera de combate a uno de los de la niebla, para luego ver como Sakura cubría al viejo, este instintivamente se puso entremedio del enemigo y Sakura preparado para recibir el impacto, el cual no llego ya que Hinata había aparecido al costado izquierdo de Sasuke con su palma abierta golpeando en la cara al otro enemigo de la niebla el cual salió volando estrellándose contra un árbol quedando completamente inconsciente.

-fiu, estuvo cerca- comento Hinata mientras sonreía en dirección a sus compañeros, a lo que Naruto apareció al lado de ella sonriendo diciendo –buen trabajo compañera- levantando la mano derecha esperando el choque de manos el cual llego después de que Hinata sonriera.

\- vaya, vaya, no esperaba que lo lograran sin que intervenga, me sorprendieron- decía Kakashi apareciendo detrás de Tazuna sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – los felicito, sobre todo a ustedes dos Hinata y Naruto, hacen un buen equipo- estos se ganaron la mirada de los demás, Hinata estaba un poco sonrojada y Naruto estaba sonriendo mientras terminaba de atar a los ninjas a un árbol.

-Naruto que fue eso…- preguntaba Sakura quien comenzaba a ver a Naruto con ojos más confiables, a lo que Sasuke lo miro con seriedad esperando su respuesta. –solo me moví más rápido que ellos. - fue lo único que dijo mientras levantaba sus hombros.

"pero qué demonios, desde cuando Naruto es más rápido que yo…" pensaba Sasuke mirándolo con furia sintiendo su orgullo pisoteado, cosa que comenzó a acercarse al rubio, para cuestionarlo con un poco de irritación en su voz –oye Naruto, tu…¿estas ocultándome algo?-. el rubio miro al pelinegro con serenidad y dijo –y si fuera asi, ¿qué?- esto hizo que a Sasuke le apareciera una vena en la cien de lo irritado que estaba hasta que se escuchó la voz de Sakura –Naruto discúlpate con Sasuke- dejándose llevar por su fanatismo, acto seguido Naruto miro a Sakura con expresión seria y dijo –porque debería disculparme con él, si él es grosero, no dejes que tu fanatismo hacia Sasuke te ciegue frentuda- luego de dejarla callada, este volteo y luego fue donde Kakashi, mientras le daba una señal a la ojiperla de que lo acompañara cosa que hizo.

Kakashi miraba con atención la situación dando a entender que Sasuke comenzaba a sentir la envidia sobre Naruto quien estuvo todo este tiempo ocultando sus habilidades, haciendo que se trague su orgullo y encarando a Sakura la cual se segaba en un amorío unilateral. "vaya, vaya, esto se pone difícil" pensaba Kakashi mientras miraba al cielo.

Después de conversar con Tazuna y revelarse que esta misión realmente compromete al equipo ya que por su dificultad se considera una misión clase B o superior, Sakura por un lado quería volver a la aldea, mientras Sasuke se sentía impotente, por otro lado, estaba Naruto y Hinata tranquilamente esperando la decisión de su maestro, pero antes de que se dijera algo este interrumpió el pensamiento de su maestro. –Maestro, mejor sigamos con la misión, no dejemos a media algo que comenzamos, y si se presentan más dificultades para eso estamos nosotros ¿no? - comentaba Naruto mientras sonreía y apuntaba a Hinata y al peliplata. Kakashi comprendió la magnitud de lo que dice Naruto y asintió pensando "que tan fuerte se ha convertido el hijo del cuarto". El viejo se sorprendió ante lo mencionado por el chico y refuto –pero mocoso, los puse en peligro y…- pero esta vez Hinata interrumpió – Naruto tiene razón, no lo podemos abandonar ahora señor, además el camino que Naruto está recorriendo es un camino de protección a sus seres queridos y amigos. - comentaba la chica mientras sonreía al anciano, este no pudo decir más mientras miraba al joven el cual solo sonreía en dirección al viejo. Una vez todo dicho, Kakashi suspiro y dijo –bueno, sigamos con la misión- acto seguido todos comenzaron a avanzar.

Avanzando en una densa neblina el equipo siete se encuentra en un pequeño navío impulsado por dos personas, mientras se iban acercando al país de las olas, se empezaba a apreciar un gran puente en construcción, esto maravillo a muchos, estuvieron navegando por media hora más hasta que llegaron a tierra.

Ya a sabiendas de lo que se enfrentaba el equipo y al conocer la situación del lugar, esto hizo que Naruto se mordiera el labio recordando el pasado, mientras los otros se llenaban de impotencia al escuchar que el sujeto Gatô hacia contra la aldea.

Caminaron por media hora luego de desembarcar, en el recorrido Naruto y Hinata junto a Kakashi tuvieron un mal presentimiento, Sasuke con Sakura iban tranquilamente hasta que Hinata lanzo un kunai en dirección a la derecha, Tazuna se puso nervioso, mientras Sakura y Sasuke se ponían en alerta, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol para encontrar un conejo blanco.

-solo es un conejo blanco- dijo Naruto a lo que Kakashi presto atención alertándose recordando que esos animales su piel se vuelve blanca por la poca luz solar que le llegan en invierno. Al percatarse su sexto sentido del peligro le alerto y miro en diagonal izquierda a un árbol que se encontraba a 4 metros de ellos cuando algo metalico salio en dirección de ellos –¡Agachense!- grito Kakashi haciendo que todos a excepción de Naruto se agacharan mientras veían como la hoja afilada iba a impactar con él, Hinata se asustó por un momento hasta que vio como Naruto se agacho y desde allí mando una certera patada hacia arriba pegándole a la base del arma lo que hizo que esta volara al cielo y luego callera dos metros delante del grupo, todos estaban incrédulos ante lo pasado, que diablos había hecho Naruto para ser tan fuerte se preguntaron todos, mas este se puso en posición de defensa sacando un kunai mirando en dirección a la espada para ver como aparecía un ninja sujetando de tez morena lleno de vendas.

-joo, me sorprendiste chico- dijo el ninja delante de ellos. Naruto lo miro y susurro –hasta que apareciste momia…- mientras en sus pensamientos decía "esta vez cambiare ese destino" recordando en como el ninja de la nieve muere injustamente.

\- ¿enserio?, puede que esto te sorprenda más- decía Naruto comenzando a correr a una velocidad moderada hacia el ninja, Kakashi al detectar esto se puso delante de él y dijo –Naruto, puede que seas fuerte pero no eres rival para un ninja como este- decía Kakashi haciendo una pausa mientras miraba de reojo al ninja de la niebla. –saquen al viejo de aquí, llévenlo sano y salvo-. Entonces Kakashi en un movimiento se corrió la cinta ninja de su ojo tapado y revelo su sharingan, esto dejo impresionados a todos excepto a Naruto, entonces el peliblanco exclamo–mierda, ya es tarde, protejan al viejo- mientras una densa niebla comenzaba a expandirse por todo el sitio.

-Zabuza asesino de la niebla- dijo Kakashi mientras miraba con el sharingan a su oponente, entonces recibió una respuesta de parte de este –kakashi el ninja copia- se miraron fijamente y los dos desaparecieron en el acto para luego aparecer chocando su kunai junto a la gran espada del ninja.

-todos júntense alrededor del viejo- dijo Hinata mientras los otros dos genin se posicionaban en los laterales, Naruto por su parte apareció delante de Hinata y dijo –ten cuidado, te los dejo a cargo- y luego desapareció.

-¡Naruto!, ¿dónde estás?- gritaba Sakura, mientras el joven Uchiha buscaba por todos lados, entonces se escuchó la voz de Hinata decir tranquilamente – Naruto fue a ayudar a el maestro-. Entonces Sasuke bufo –solo dará problemas al sensei- esto no paso desapercibido por Hinata la cual solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa para luego escuchar a Sakura reclamar –ese idiota solo causa problemas, ¿cierto Sasuke?- pero el susodicho no respondió.

Por otra parte, una ferviente batalla de taijutsu se llevaba a cabo de parte de Kakashi y Zabuza los cuales pareciera que estuvieran danzando en una sangrienta batalla por sus cabezas, cada vez que Kakashi mandaba dos ataques de kunai este era interceptados por la gran espada de Zabuza la cual blandia como si nada con una mano, luego de eso Zabuza mando una patada al abdomen de Kakashi la cuel fue interceptada por la rodilla de este, y asi el enfrentamiento continuaba un corte. Bloque, patada, bloqueo, hasta que la pelea llegaba a un punto muerto donde los dos oponentes se separaron tomando distancia sobre el rio en el que peleaban.

-veo que eres un oponente digno- decía Zabuza mientras sonreía debajo de la tela, acto que Kakashi con un poco de sudor en la frente respondió- lo mismo digo de ti- estos dos se miraban fijamente sin percatarse de la presencia de Naruto quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la pelea sobre el agua pensando "¿debería intervenir o solo mirar?" entonces ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir según lo que recordaba Naruto en su pasado, Kakashi fue atrapado en una prisión de agua, todo eso paso por subestimar a su oponente, mientras tanto al otro lado junto a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura apareció frente a ellos un nuevo Zubaza, Hinata noto a través de la energía que era un clon de agua tan fuerte como el original entonces se escuchó la voz de Kakashi desesperada gritar –Huyan, Huyan con Tazuna, no podrán vencerlo- el miedo invadió a los dos novatos del grupo los cuales estaban tensos y temblando de miedo junto al viejo Tazuna, Hinata se mantenía calmada esperando el momento preciso para pelear, pero Sasuke se movio antes de lo esperado por Hinata lleno de desesperación el Uchiha salio al ataque lanzado tres shiriken en dirección del clon, pero este con su espada los evito entonces Sasuke salto tratando de conectar un puñetazo pero este fue atrapado del cuello y sintiendo la presión que lo aficciaba.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba Sakura agarrándose de la cara mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

De pronto el clon de Zabuza comenzó a desfigurarse en miles de tajos haciendo que el clon desapareciera en miles de partículas de agua haciendo caer a Sasuke en el acto quien se encontraba agarrando su cuello mientras intentaba respirar y frente a él estaba un Rubio con un kunai en mano de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados. Todos estaban en Shock por lo ocurrido el clon de Zabuza fácilmente fue derrotado por un genin el cual en la academia estaba siempre en el monton, nadie se podía explicar lo que paso, entonces lentamente el ojiazul abrió los ojos y miro por el hombro a Zabuza diciendo –bueno, es mi turno ¿no?- con una sonrisa en el rostro volviendo a desaparecer de donde estaba.

\- ¿qué diablos, paso? - fue lo que dijo Sakura mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba Naruto el cual había desaparecido dejando a un indefenso Sasuke y a una sonriente Hinata, entonces la ojiperla hablo –solamente que Naruto se movió tan rápido posicionándose detrás del clon arremetiendo con 150 cortes en todo el cuerpo de ninja para dar un paso adelante quedando como apareció-. Comentaba la chica mientras se llevaba una mirada de sorpresa por parte de los presentes.

Kakashi por su parte estaba tan sorprendido que ni con su Sharingan pudo ver la velocidad de movimiento y a lo escuchado por Hinata este se sorprendió tanto que salto del susto cuando vio como Naruto había aparecido detrás de Zabuza el cual recibió una contundente patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar estrellándose en un árbol, luego noto como Naruto se acercó a la cúpula de agua y posicionando su mano esta desapareció haciendo que la prisión se destruyera.

\- ¿se encuentra bien maestro Kakashi? – dijo Naruto mientras miraba en dirección de Zabuza, Kakashi saliendo del shock respondió –Si- a lo que el rubio sonrió y haciendo un sello de una sola mano dijo –Arte Ninja elemento agua: Gran Cascada- entonces una gigantesca ola salio del lago en el que estaban peleando en dirección a Zabuza pero esta al tocar tierra se comenzó a acumular en un punto dándole forma a un inmenso dragón de agua de tres cabezas, Kakashi logro mirar a Naruto y quedo impresionado al ver un sello desconocido para él, notando la técnica poderosa escucho decir a Naruto –Arte diosa lunar elemento agua: Hydra escamosa del mar- haciendo que el gran dragon de tres cabezas atrapara a Zabuza elevándolo en los cielos mientras parecía que la figura lo masticaba con sus tres cabezas haciendo que este cayera en picada y se impactara en el suelo, dando fin a la pelea.

Luego de eso Naruto ayudo a Kakashi a ponerse en pie y poniéndolo en el hombro lo ayudo a caminar hacia el cuerpo inconciente de Zabuza, en el momento en que la batalla termino Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia Zabuza para atraparlo, pero esta se corrió rápidamente al sentir la presencia de otra persona la cual había lanzado dos agujas al cuello de ninja, todos voltearon a mirar y pudieron ver a un Ambu de la niebla que hablo de forma neutral –vengo a llevarme a este hombre-. Kakashi lo miro con extrañeza, hasta que el Ambu salto al cuerpo de Zabuza y dijo –llevo bastante tiempo tratando de asesinarlo para cubrir los secretos de la aldea- Kakashi asimilo la información y dejo que se llevaran el cuerpo. Cierto rubio que vio la escena y pensó "esta vez cambiare eso". Para luego juntarse con el grupo y poner su mano en la cabeza de Hinata la cual sonrió y dijo – Lo hiciste bien- a lo que la chica sonrió, este acto no paso desapercibido por nadie del grupo siete y Kakashi dijo –Naruto tu…- entonces el rubio miro a Kakashi y sonrió –cualquier pregunta la responderé, pero no aquí. - acto seguido el grupo después de revisar sus pertenencias decidió proseguir hasta llegar a la casa de Tazuna pero en un intervalo tan corto Kakashi perdió la conciencia cayendo al suelo esto hizo que todos se preocuparan y se llevaran a un inconsciente Kakashi.

 **En casa de Tazuna**

Ya en la residencia de Tazuna, se podía ver al grupo siete conversando sobre la situación de Kakashi olvidándose por un momento de lo que vieron en la pelea de Zabuza. –espero se recupere pronto- comento Sakura, cosa que el rubio contesto –no te preocupes Sakura, el despertara, solo está cansado por el exceso de uso del Sharingan-, Sakura sonrió ante lo dicho por Naruto y dijo- ¿y cómo puedes saber eso? – entonces el rubio rascándose la mejilla – escuche hace tiempo que el clan Uchiha tenía ojos especiales…- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- y tengo entendido que par a controlar el Sharingan se necesita una enorme cantidad de Chakra y control mental- dijo mientras guardaba silencio entonces una voz cansada respondió –así, es- los chicos voltearon y vieron a Kakashi quien caminaba a duras penas por el cansancio –veo que estas bien informado- inquirió Kakashi al ver a Naruto, este solo sonrió y no dijo nada más.

-Bueno por otro lado- dijo Kakashi un tanto preocupado, a lo que Hinata respondió –es que este Zabuza vivo- cosa que hizo que todos a excepción de Naruto y Kakashi se sorprendieran. –porque dices eso Hinata- pregunto Sasuke mirándola con incredulidad a lo que la chica respondió mintiendo un poco –cuando estaban llevándose el cuerpo use mi Byakugan para ver el Chakra, cuando una persona muere el chakra deja de fluir en fracciones de segundos cosa que en este caso no paso- dijo la chica mientras miraba a los presentes, cosa que Kakashi no pasó desapercibido y dijo – con esto me queda más que claro que ese Ambu era ayudante del renegado- la mayoría estaba impresionado hasta que Naruto dijo- en el peor de los casos sería que hubiera más de un cómplice, cosa que dudo, y solo piénselo la misión de un Ambu es hacer desaparecer el cuerpo en el acto pero en cambio este se lo llevo- un minuto de silencio llego y la reacción de todos fue alarmante, aunque Naruto sabía que su recuperamiento seria de una semana al igual que Kakashi y allí hará su jugada para salvar a esos dos de los destinos que se bifurcan.

-solo debemos estar atentos a lo que podría llegar a suceder- dijo Kakashi mientras lentamente se retiraba del lugar –Naruto, Hinata, necesito hablar con ustedes a solas- mencionaba Kakashi mientras los susodichos se levantaban y suspiraban tras lo solicitado yendo con Kakashi.

Mientras los otros dos integrantes del equipo siete quedaron confundidos ante la acción de Kakashi mientras miraban como los otros dos genin salían del lugar.

Con Kakashi, Naruto y Hinata quienes estaban sentados mirándose unos a otros, con un poco de tensión en el ambiente, el peliblanco tocio y dijo –bien, no sé por dónde empezar- hizo una pausa y luego miro a Naruto –¿cómo es que puedes hacer técnicas de alto nivel? -, Naruto miro a Kakashi por un tiempo luego se cruzó de brazos pensando y respondió. –bueno sobre eso, si eres tú te podría contar. - entonces chasqueo los dedos y todos los miembros fueron transportados a una dimensión diferente, esto hizo que Kakashi abriera los ojos a tal magnitud notando las bifurcaciones en la habitación como si se tratara de un mundo espejo.

-hace aproximadamente siete años apareció ante mí una persona quien me dijo que me iba a entrenar para ser el mejor ninja jamás habido y nos tomó a mí y Hinata para ser sus discípulos-. Decía este sería mente, a lo que Kakashi enarco una ceja como no creyendo la historia cosa que Hinata fundamento –esta persona nos ayudó a mí y a él a manejar nuestros poderes y nos entregó conocimiento muy avanzado, en el cual ahora podríamos decir que Naruto y yo somos más fuertes que todos los Hokages juntos- contaba ocultando la verdad de que Naruto era su maestro. Esto hizo que Kakashi sudara en frio, no es que no se convenciera, pero el simple hecho de ver la técnica que uso Naruto para transportarlos a otra dimensión ya lo tenía más que impresionado. Por otra parte, Sakura y Sasuke tenían las orejas pegadas a la puerta de la habitación para tratar de escuchar lo que estos tres hablaban, pero ningún sonido salió.

-En otras palabras, podríamos decir, que ustedes son maestros del ninjutsu- dijo Kakashi entendiendo la magnitud de los poderes de los dos, -si es así, ¿entonces porque lo mantienen oculto?- esto hizo que Naruto sonriera y dijo –nuestro maestro nos dejó su legado para proteger a las personas que apreciamos, y nos enseñó la humildad, imagínese si el mundo ninja se entera que hay dos niños que son más fuertes que cinco Kages, ¿no haría que las demás aldeas vieran a Konoha con temor y posiblemente como un enemigo y traten de erradicarlo?- comento Naruto de forma seria para luego decir –y más si supieran que uno de los niños en un Jinchuriki- esto hizo que Kakashi se fuera de espaldas ante lo mencionado y dijo con temor –ósea tu sabes- Naruto solo asintió en confirmación haciendo que Kakashi se llevara una mano a su sien tratando de asimilar la información. – ahora maestro, yo le puedo proponer algo. - dijo Naruto mientras de reojo miraba a Hinata la cual asintió en confirmación. –me gustaría que mantuviera esto en secreto de todos incluso del Hokage, a cambio podría entrenar a Sakura y usted se encargaría de Sasuke ya que controla el Sharingan y él es descendiente de ese clan. – Kakashi se quedó pensativo por un momento y viendo sus opciones dijo –está bien, pero…- no alcanzo a decir nada para cuando Hinata hablo y dijo –a su vez nosotros también le proporcionaremos de un entrenamiento especial para despertar un poder oculto de su Sharingan- dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras Naruto asentía. Esto llevo a Kakashi a una única respuesta –está bien- ya resignado y viendo como sus dos alumnos profesores lo miraban con una sonrisa. "con esto podre cambiar parte de la historia" pensaba Naruto. Mientras detallaban los planes para esta semana de reposo de Kakashi, Naruto le enseño el entrenamiento espiritual el cual le ayudaría a Kakashi a aumentar su capacidad de mana una vez llegado a consenso Naruto deshizo la dimensión y le comento que ese plano es un lugar donde los que estén fuera del campo no podrán ver ni oír lo que están dentro.

Ya terminada la conversa al abrir la puerta, encontraron a dos personas tiradas en el suelo dando escusas de que no estaban espiando ni nada por el estilo. El peliplata, el rubio y la peliazul los miraron con unas gotitas en su sien para luego retomar la postura normal y Kakashi decir –vengan conmigo desde hoy comenzarán con un entrenamiento de control de Chakra, cuando lo dominen seguirán con un entrenamiento personalizado. - cuando termino de decir esto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban emocionados mientras que Naruto y Hinata se encontraban calmados.

Una vez terminado de hablar entro Tazuna junto a su hija a conversar sobre el asunto más importante de todos en cómo se enfrentaran a la amenaza que vienen, pero fueron interrumpidos con un chico de nombre Inari, quien dijo que todos morirán, pero en eso Naruto mencionó que él se convertiría en un héroe el más grande Hokage en la historia, esto hizo que el niño se mofara de él y se fue diciendo que los héroes no existen, cosa que hizo que Naruto le dijera de forma amable recuérdalo los héroes existen. Después de las disculpas del viejo Tazuna con respecto a Inari, descubrieron que el chico perdió a su padre por tratar de defender el pueblo de Gatô, esto hizo que los ninjas apretaran los puños en señal de disgusto, prometiendo liberar al pueblo de ese malvado.

 **En algún lugar de un bosque cercano.**

Kakashi estaba junto a su equipo explicando el nuevo el pequeño entrenamiento de trepar por los arboles usando sus pies acumulando chakra en ellos para que aprendieran a tener un mejor control del Chakra. Esto hizo que Sasuke y Sakura lo vieran con cara de poca credibilidad hasta que Kakashi dijo se los mostrare, pero este fue interrumpido por Hinata quien dijo –Maestro usted está todavía agotado, déjeme a mi demostrarlo- Naruto sonrió y Kakashi asintió ante lo dicho por la chica, el azabache y la pelirosa estaban incrédulos a lo dicho por la chica hasta que la vieron subir por el árbol caminando como si fuera algo natural.

-No puede ser, tengo que intentarlo- fue lo que dijo Sasuke al ver cómo era dejado atrás por la chica, así que intento acumular chakra bajo sus pie y subió corriendo por recomendación de Kakashi al ser su primera vez, este subió llegando hasta cierto punto hasta que fue repelido por su mal control alcanzando a marcar casi en la cúspide del árbol, al caer miro arrogantemente a Naruto quien estaba con los brazos en la cabeza observando todo, miro a Sasuke quien lo miraba por debajo y este sonrió, luego de eso se escuchó a Sakura decir –esto fue sencillo- mientras estaba sentada en la copa de un árbol, Sasuke la miro mientras apretaba los dientes y Naruto la felicito cosa que no le gusto a Sakura quien desde el árbol esperaba solo la aprobación de Sasuke.

-bien, veo que Hinata y Sakura tienen buen manejo del Chakra, solo falta Sasuke asi que practica hasta que llegues a la cima- esto extraño a Sakura y Sasuke al ver que Kakashi se retiraba sin mencionar a Naruto quien estaba caminando al lado de Kakashi con las manos en la cabeza hasta que se escuchó el reclamo de Sakura –Kakashi sensei, porque es que Naruto no hizo la prueba- entonces el peliplata miro a Sakura y respondió –él ya tiene un perfecto manejo del Chakra al igual que Hinata no es necesario- esto hizo que Sakura quedara con la boca abierta y que Sasuke se sintiera irritado diciendo –no lo creo, si es así, que lo demuestre, no puede ser que él sea mejor que yo, siendo que en la academia estaba con malas notas y luego quedo en el promedio bajo-. Kakashi miro a Naruto un poco indignado entonces Naruto sonrió y camino hacia un árbol y comenzó a trepar por este como si nada. Sasuke y Sakura quedaron con los ojos abiertos y un Sasuke maldiciendo –pero como puede ser posible…- el azabache estaba tan irritado que apretando los puños se pudo ver como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de este y Naruto dijo a Sasuke –que en la academia no allá demostrado mi potencial no significa que no sea más fuerte que tu- cuando Sasuke escucho esto de parte del rubio lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo –no te creas tanto, estúpido, te superare y te demostrare que soy mejor que tu-. Naruto se dio media vuelta y dijo – dale bebe, alcánzame- luego de eso miro a Hinata y con la mirada le indico que lo siguiera a lo cual la aludida se acercó a Naruto y luego miro a Kakashi –bueno maestro me iré a entrenar a otro lado junto con Hinata-. Kakashi solo pudo asentir y vio como estos dos comenzaban a alejarse.

-Sakura practica un poco más, ya que desde mañana tendrás un entrenamiento personalizado con Naruto como tu mentor-. Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la chica y dijo –pero maestro prefiero aprender de Sasuke que de ese idiota-. Kakashi miro a la pelirosa y dijo –¿recuerdas que Naruto puede usar jutsus de una sola mano? - a lo cual Sakura haciendo memoria recordó como Naruto peleo contra Zabusa y dijo –¿eso quiere decir que Naruto es mucho más fuerte que Sasuke? - Kakashi no respondió de inmediato mirando al muchacho que estaba frustrado y dijo –piénsalo, mañana obsérvalo y lo entenderás-. Esto hizo que la chica mirara a Sasuke con tristeza ya que el niño que pensaban que era un don nadie de la noche a la mañana mostro sus colmillos y aun así se mantenía humilde. –y yo me encargare de Sasuke a lo que termine de entrenar, y para que te sientas mejor, con mi entrenamiento podrás alcanzar a Naruto fácilmente- comentaba el peliblanco, aunque sabiendo que eso sería imposible en estos momentos.

 **En otra parte con Naruto y Hinata**

-Hinata, es hora de que consigas a tu primer familiar y también un jutsu de invocación- decía el chico mientras miraba a la chica delante de ella quien estaba en posición de loto entrenando en el plano espiritual.

En ese entonces Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y dijo –el familiar es por mi parte hechicera ¿cierto? – Naruto solo asintió a esto y dijo –pero para invocar al familiar necesitamos ir a otro plano y también aprovecharemos de ver firmar un trato con una invocación- mientras pensaba cuidadosamente. Hinata asintió ante lo dicho por Naruto y pregunto –pero a que tribu…-

A lo que Naruto sonrió y dijo – primero vamos a otra dimensión y luego te dire los jutsus a los que eres compatibles. Termino de decir Naruto para comenzar a brillar en una luz violeta mientras conjuraba **_[Caminos del destino guíenme a donde mi llama comienza, libérenme de mis ataduras de mi melancolía, y abran paso a mi nuevo mundo]_** de pronto un gran pentagrama violeta se ilumino en los pies del chico y su compañera y estos desaparecieron del lugar.

 **En otra dimensión**

En el centro de una gran isla flotante dos figuras de ropajes negros se encontraban tranquilamente admirando el paisaje nocturno lleno de estrellas, mientras miraban a su alrededor una Hinata con ojos sorprendidos se perdía en la majestuosidad de la noche.

-yo también estuve así cuando mis maestros me trajeron- dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla- mientras miraba a Hinata que lentamente salía de la magia del lugar.

-Naruto esto es hermoso, y siento una cantidad inmensa de mana-. Dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía todo el lugar. –mis maestros me contaron que este lugar se encuentra en un plano donde reboza la magia, pero este universo fue destruido por la ira de Dios al ver a sus hijos pelear entre ellos, en estos momentos todas las islas que están aquí son los vestigios de lo que una vez fue un inmenso universo. - comentaba el rubio mientras miraba al horizonte sin fin. –logro ver un campo energético- comentaba Hinata mientras activaba su dojutsu pero no el byakugan sino el dojutsu definitivo el Chokushi no Magan (ojos místicos de la muerte) sus ojos ya no tenían las pequeñas venas que aparecían por sus laterales ahora sus mirada era más profunda sin venas su pupila era azul oscura su iris violeta y su esclerótica de color celeste este dojutsu le permitía ver todo su alrededor y las bifurcaciones del mana, chakra, fisuras dimensionales, hasta comprender las mismísimas técnicas que existían dándole una gran comprensión del mundo que le rodea y de forma pasiva le permitía anular cualquier tipo de genjutsu o magia ilusoria que fuera usada en su contra, este dojutsu tenía tanto poder que hasta permitía ver el contador de muerte de una persona dándole la capacidad de prever cuando alguien podría morir. – ese campo es el que creo uno de mis maestros para que podamos respirar aquí, de esa forma se pueden invocar familiares sin causar represalias en el mundo. - decía recordando las palabras de su maestro quienes usaron este lugar para enseñarle a su primer discípulo.

-Bueno Hinata, recuerdas el hechizo que te enseñé antes de que partamos y te dije que lo usarías cuando sea el momento, a lo que la chica asintió, bueno ahora es el momento.

 ** _[Oh, alma errante que habita en el universo, responde a mi llamado, el llamado de tu compañera, vuelve a mí, compañero celestial que vaga en los confines del tiempo]_** tras realizar el cantico Hinata fue iluminada en una luz dorada y un gran pentagrama se dibujó en el suelo adyacente a la peliperla de la cual se podía ver una luna menguante en el centro con una gran estrella como base y desde ella se podía ver una figura reptiliana con inmensas alas comenzando a emerger de ella, esta se elevó en los cielos y descendió quedando frente a la shinobi.

 ** _Eh respondido a tu llamado maestra, mi nombre es Azi Raoioita, soy el ultimo Dragón Lunar Celestial, mi alma entro en resonancia después de 150 millones de años con mi maestra la cual está delante de mí, me postro una vez más a tu llamado._** Hinata abrió los ojos como plato y entro en Shock delante de ella estaba un dragón Dorado con alas rojas ojos azules el cual se encontraba postrado agachando su mirada ante la chica, el dragón fácilmente mide los 150 metros de longitud, saliendo un poco del Shock esta hace una reverencia y dice –Yo soy Hyuga Hinata, desde hoy seré tu maestra, espero podamos llevarnos bien- y acto seguido se acercó al inmenso dragón y beso su mejilla, de pronto esta se ilumino y sus almas entraron en resonancia sintiendo todos los recuerdos del dragón junto a su primera maestra, la cual hizo que Hinata despertara sus memorias del alma escondida dando a entender que ella era la misma invocadora de hace 150 millones de años, con el cual firmo el primer y último pacto inquebrantable.

-bien Hinata, ahora tienes a tu familiar, espero se lleven bien- Hinata se volteo a ver a Naruto mientras las lágrimas de felicidad caían por el rostro de la chica al recordad su tiempo junto a su fiel siervo. –Naruto yo…- Naruto asintió y dijo –lo sé a mí también me paso con mis tres familiares- esto sorprendió a Hinata quien lentamente se secaba las lágrimas mientras su compañero acurrucaba su mejilla ante la chica recibiendo las caricias de Hinata.

 **Cuando me necesite estaré allí para usted,** comento el dragón mientras comenzaba a iluminarse en una cálida luz dorada volviéndose diminuto para entrar en el cuerpo de Hinata, esta llevo sus manos a su corazón y sonrió –bienvenido Azi-

-bien hinata, terminamos la primera parte, más adelante tendrás que invocar a tus otros dos familiares, todo mago en su vida tiene tres familiares estos familiares están conectados por siempre y para siempre por sus almas por el primer contrato en sus vidas. - comentaba el rubio sonriendo a la chica, la peliazul sonrió y asintió.

-ahora vamos a nuestra siguiente parte- dijo el joven ninja sacando tres pergaminos de uno color celeste, otro dorado y el ultimo violeta.

-Aquí tengo tres invocaciones legendarias, de ti depende la primera elección- dijo el Uzumaki, mientras abría los rollos –La primera es para hacer un contrato con Shiva Diosa elemental de hielo, la segunda es para hacer un contrato con Fenix el dios de la reencarnación, y el tercero es para hacer un contrato con Diablos el dios de las tinieblas- hinata trago saliva al escuchar dichos contratos de invocación – tranquila aunque tengan en ellos el termino Dios, no son dioses, solo que su poder es abrumador y no todos pueden lograr cumplir con los requisitos para poder firmar con ellos- comentaba Naruto sonriendo.

\- Naruto tú, ¿tienes contrato con todos ellos? - Naruto asintió y dijo –y con tres más, pero no estas preparada para ellos, por eso te dije que puedes elegir uno de estos, ya que tu nivel de Chakra es apto para firmar con uno de estos y con alguno de clase menor- Decía este mientras se llevaba su mano a la mejilla para rascarla. Hinata sabía que Naruto era un ser superior, pero no imaginaba que tuviera 6 invocaciones legendarias a su disposición y 3 familiares celestiales.

\- ¡Ah sí!, antes que se me olvide, toma- dijo el joven entregándole dos Kodachis Negra y otra blanca esta las recibió y sintió el peso en ellas, dos almas encerradas en las espadas, dos almas hermanas que se le hicieron familiar y entonces escucho. –al fin nos pudimos reunir con nuestra maestra, no le crees Katsuri- a lo que otra voz dijo – así es Katsuya, al fin después de millones de años estamos de nuevo con ella. – Hinata no podía creerlo su alma resonó con las armas, y sus recuerdos más profundos aparecieron haciéndole ver a dos chicas de cabellos rojos a su lado las gemelas Kodachis las cuales caminaban a su lado mientras paseaban por un sendero lleno de flores de Sakura.

-Naruto ellas son…- y Naruto sonrió diciendo –así es, tus armas que están unidas a tu alma, con personalidad propia las cuales estuvieron perdidas por millones de años, gracias a mis maestros las volví a obtener y ahora es tiempo de que vuelvan a su dueño-. Hinata no tenía palabras de gratitud para esto, entonces las kodachis lentamente desaparecieron funcionándose nuevamente con el alma de Hinata –estaremos a su cuidado nuevamente, llámenos y allí estaremos-.

-bien Hinata, vamos al último punto, de los tres pergaminos cual eliges en estos momentos- decía Naruto mostrando nuevamente los pergaminos. A lo que la chica mordiéndose el pulgar comenzó a escribir en el pergamino violeta.

-oh, con que Diablos, sabia elección- dijo Naruto sonriendo. –bueno tendrás que pasar la prueba de Diablo para poder convocarlo, este sello solo permite abrir la puerta de invocación, pero no quiere decir que será tu compañero sin su aprobación-. Comentaba mientras guardaba los pergaminos en su espacio dimensional.

\- bueno hinata, si necesitas ayuda te la daré, para invocarlo tendrás que hacer el sello del dios de la muerte- hinata asintió y dijo –estoy preparada-.

Entonces Hinata volvió a morderse el dedo pulgar he hizo el sello del dios de la muerte gritando – **Jutsu de invocación: Señor de las tinieblas** \- poniendo su mano en el suelo, entonces sintió como la tierra temblaba y de una nube de humo apareció un ser humanoide con alas de demonio piel roja y una cabeza de con dos cachos y los ojos amarillos afilados con iris de reptil.

\- ¡ **Quien osa despertarme de mi profundo sueño! -** gritaba el señor de las tinieblas mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire con sus manos cruzadas en su pecho en toda su majestuosidad, este miro a su alrededor notando a un rubio y a una peliazul, esta tuvo un poco de miedo al sentir el inmenso poder de la criatura, pero esta al ver a la chica y al muchacho suavizo un poco su mirada diciendo - **joven Naruto usted me invoco-** a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza para apuntar a la niña al lado de él y dijo –fue ella, quiere saber si le das tu aprobación para invocar a tu familia-. Diablos miro a la chica con suavidad y dijo – **veo que es una chica prometedora, pero primero deberá pasar mi prueba si desea invocar a mi familia-** la chica puso mirada de determinación y dijo –Cuando usted lo desee señor de las tinieblas- Diablos sonrió ante lo dicho por la chica y dijo – **Diablos es mi nombre, muy bien pequeña, muéstrame lo que tienes** -. Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer y elevarse a los cielos haciendo un sello con su mano derecha – **Arte de las Tinieblas: Gravedad Cero** \- hinata sin darse cuenta comenzó a flotar por la zona, mientras Naruto se alejó de allí para mirar desde lejos la batalla que se avecinaba.

Hinata notaba que la gravedad del lugar ya no existía al verse suspendida en los cielos, esto imposibilito mucho su movimiento, pero no se iba a rendir antes de comenzar. Esta comenzó a hacer sellos de una mano –Arte ninja del elemento viento: Dragón de aire- detrás de la chica se podía ver como el viento giraba haciendo un gran torbellino el cual se transformó lentamente un dragón de con ojo rojos el cual se lanzó hacia Diablos, el Dragón elemental de aire iba a una gran velocidad mientras giraba en torno a si haciendo un gran tornado, pero Diablos lo esquivo Fácilmente aleteando hacia un costado entonces haciendo otro sello dijo – **Arte de las Tinieblas: Oscuridad eterna-** una gran sombra apareció detrás de hinata con la forma de una Carpa (muerte) con una hoz la cual atravesó a Hinata la cual no pido esquivar, esto hizo que la chica gritara de dolor, pero no hubo herida sino que sus ojos perdieran su brillo, en impotencia trato de moverse de un lado a otro, pero no sentía nada, la chica llego a pensar que la criatura era capaz de ocultar su chakra, pero Diablos hablo – **estoy al frente tuyo, te diré algo pequeña, la habilidad no solo te quita la vista sino la percepción de la energía-.** Hinata estaba en shock, era una técnica muy poderosa, entonces volvió a escuchar – **Arte de las Tinieblas: Sentidos nulos-** Tres sombras con forma de Carpa aparecieron alrededor de la chica con sus guadañas alzadas para atravesarla, hinata grito de dolor y sintió como lentamente sus sentidos se perdían, perdió el tacto, el olfato y el oído, aparte de quedar ciega, que es lo que podría hacer.

"Naruto…que puedo hacer", pensaba la chica, "acaso te estoy fallando" inmersa en sus pensamientos no sabía qué hacer se estaba dando por vencida, sentía como su determinación caía lentamente…

Por otra parte, Naruto quien se encontraba viendo todo decía –y pensar que me llevo más de 5 año en encontrar la respuesta a esta prueba, sé que Hinata lo conseguirá-. "aunque me da la impresiona de que se la puso más difícil que a mi" pensaba Naruto mientras una gotita caía por su sien…

"que puedo hacer, no debo desesperarme, tiene que haber una respuesta, si Diablos me quisiera muerta ya lo habría hecho, piensa Hinata, que haría Naruto", eran los pensamientos de la chica, mientras tanto Diablos se encontraba mirando tranquilamente a la chica viendo si podría salir de esas maldiciones.

"mierda, no puedo ver, no puedo sentir ni escuchar ni oler… acaso, la prueba será que tengo que… ¿romper estas maldiciones?" pensaba la fémina, "pero como… espera y si estas técnicas sellan los puntos internos tal vez si…" de pronto Diablos pudo ver como la chica se sentaba en posición de loto y comenzaba a acumular su Chakra en su interior y luego de llenar parte de este como si fuera un volcán comenzó a expulsarlo por todas partes de su cuerpo, hasta la última célula, entonces se pudo ver como un aura celeste expedia del cuerpo de la fémina, la cual lentamente comenzaba a expulsar un chakra negro que estaba en varias partes de su cuerpo.

- **jooo, veo que lo consiguió y en menos tiempo que el chico-** comentaba Diablos al ver la rapidez con la que la chica consiguió darse cuenta del tipo de prueba que le puso. Naruto por su parte se encontraba sonriendo ante la hazaña de la chica "si, Hinata asi se hace, como se esperaba de mi futura novia" pensaba el chico, "espera ¿qué? ...digo futura compañera" mientras se ponía rojo por sus pensamientos.

Lentamente la peliazul recuperaba sus sentidos y al terminar de expulsar hasta la última pisca del Chakra negro esta abrió los ojos lentamente volviendo a recobrar el paisaje a su alrededor y ver a Diablos sonriendo gratamente.

- **bien hecho pequeña, desde hoy yo y mi familia estaremos a tu servicio-** comento Diablos deshaciendo el Jutsu de gravedad, luego se acercó a la chica y con su dedo le revolvió el cabello y luego desapareció. Hinata miro a Naruto quien venía acercándose a ella y esta sonrió diciendo –Lo conseguí- mientras lentamente se desmayaba, pero no cayó al suelo ya que el rubio la sujeto entre sus brazos –bien hecho Hinata- dijo sonriendo cálidamente a la fémina para luego desaparecer en una luz celeste junto a la chica.

De vuelta en el bosque, se encontraba Naruto junto a Hinata siendo cargada estilo nupcial por este, luego de mirar al cielo el cual se encontraba en el crepúsculo, el rubio decidió volver a la casa de Tazuna.

Todos se encontraban cenando gratamente, ya con una hinata más recuperada y un Sasuke lleno de magulladuras por el entrenamiento, el rubio le dijo a Hinata susurrándole al oído –Hinata, desde mañana entrenare a Sakura, tu puedes seguir con tu entrenamiento vía espiritual y cuidar al viejo Tazuna- cosa que levemente Hinata asintió en confirmación, mientras tanto Kakashi exclamo llamando la atención del grupo 7 –Bien, desde mañana Naruto entrenara a Sakura con el plan que diseñe- decía mintiendo un poco mientras entregaba un papel a Naruto que no tenía nada escrito.- y Sasuke cuando logres escalar el árbol, te comenzare a entrenar yo y Hinata estarás a cargo de la protección de Tazuna mientras construye el puente-, termino de decir el peliplata donde la mayoría asentía gratamente a excepción de Sakura que quería pasar más tiempo con Sasuke pero lo emparejaron con el idiota de Naruto. Dicho esto, todos se retiraron y se fueron a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente en alguna parte del bosque.**

-Porque tengo que entrenar contigo…- refunfuñaba una pelirosa, quien seguía de cerca de un rubio que llevaba sus manos en la nuca, -bueno, esa fueron las ordenes de Kakashi sensei- respondía tranquilamente Naruto mientras se detenía mirando a su alrededor pensando.

"por aquí está bien, ahora que recuerdo en tres días más me encontrare con esa chica Haku". –Naruto, ¿porque nos detuvimos? - decía la pelirosa mientras contemplaba a un Naruto ido en pensamientos el cual salió de ello y respondió. –porque aquí entrenaremos-. Mientras se ponía en posición de batalla. –venga comencemos para que vayas a ver a tu amorcito emo- decía Naruto fastidiando un poco a Sakura la cual le salió una vena en la sien, mientras se tronaba los dedos susurrando –como voy a disfrutar dándote una paliza- decía la chica quien salto hacia Naruto con su puño cerrado mandado un golpe a la cara el cual fue detenido como si nada por la mano derecha del rubio el cual le respondió con una patada en el abdomen a la chica diciendo serenamente – no dejes que la ira nuble tu juicio-. La chica había sido mandada a volar estrellándose contra un árbol, la cual reboto y cayó al piso agarrándose el abdomen pensando "desde cuando están fuerte", mientras miraba a Naruto con el rostro fruncido y pudo notar al chico mirándola serenamente esta con dificultad se ponía de pie y sintió como una patada le llegaba en la cara la cual la mando a arrastrarse por el suelo un par de metros y escucho –nunca dejes de mirar a tu oponente que te puede costar la vida-. Sakura sentía como su cuerpo era molido con cada golpe que le daba Naruto y este le decía algo desagradable sobre sus defectos, no alcanzaron a pasar ni diez minutos desde que comenzaron a entrenar cuando Sakura por un combo que le llego de lleno en la boca del estómago la hacía caer inconsciente apoyando su cuerpo ante el de Naruto el cual la agarro y la dejo recostada en el suelo. Entonces escucho la voz de su gran amigo Kurama el cual estuvo durmiendo largo tiempo –chico creo que se te paso la mano…- el rubio se rasco la mejilla con su dedo índice y dijo –es que no conozco otro método de enseñar- esto hizo que a Kurama le saliera una gotita en la sien y luego recordó que los maestros que entrenaron a Naruto eran igual de brutos que él…

Naruto se encontraba en posición de loto cuando sintió los gemidos de una chica, la pelirosa lentamente se ponía de pie, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la paliza que le dio Naruto entonces este reclamo mirando al rubio que estaba tan calmado –¡Naruto, idiota como se te ocurre tratarme así!, que dirá ¿Sasuke de mí, viéndome así? –a lo que el susodicho respondió calmadamente –el silencio es la armonía más sagrada de la vida, así que siéntate y concentra tu chakra para recuperarte que viene otro round más- la chica se dio cuenta que fue ignorada completamente, pero tenía que admitirlo Naruto había cambiado tanto, se veía demasiado maduro para su edad, esto fue el comienzo que hizo que Sakura comenzara a mirar a Naruto de otra manera. – y con respecto a tu queja, sinceramente por como lo veo en estos momentos te diría ¿acaso tropezaste con una roca?, si es que te pesca claro está-. Esto hizo que una vena saliera por su sien y fuera nuevamente directamente contra Naruto mandándole un golpe a la cara cosa que no llego ya que su mundo dio un vuelco de 180 grados revotando en el piso mientras veía como su mano estaba sujetada por Naruto y este estaba de pie frente a ella con sus ojos cerrados diciendo –ya te lo dije, no dejes que la ira se apodere de tu mente. –

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiro, luego vio a Naruto a su rostro sereno y sonrojándose dijo –lo siento…- mientras que por dentro estaba "se ve tan apuesto, mas apuesto que Sasuke" haciendo una pausa se refuto "pero que cosas digo, Sasuke es el más apuesto". Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos el rubio la trajo de vuelta levantándola atrayéndola hacia él y esta quedo de pie frente al joven quien tenía los ojos cerrados los cuales abrió lentamente encontrándose con los ojos jade de ella, esto hizo que Sakura se pusiera roja y su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente, pero sintió como era golpeada con la punta de un dedo por parte de Naruto diciendo –no te distraigas que estamos entrenando. – esto hizo que la chica volviera a su centro y se sentara imitando a Naruto el cual estaba en posición de loto, pero no recuperando chakra como creía Sakura, sino que estaba discutiendo con Kurama en su plano astral sobre que harían de cenar cuando volvieran a casa.

Y así paso la semana sin ningún problema, Sasuke logro al tercer día subir por el árbol y Kakashi estaba casi recuperado, mientras tanto el entrenamiento de Sakura dado por Naruto había terminado al cuarto día haciendo que la pelirosa mejorara su trato con Naruto al darse cuenta que de a poco estaba teniendo sentimientos por este, pero no tan grandes como por Sasuke, además su nivel de Taijutsu aumento drásticamente gracias a Naruto al darle consejos de aunque fuera de una forma arcaica a través de palizas, Hinata por su parte estuvo al cuidado de Tazuna mientras que su encuentro con Haku ocurrió de la misma forma que lo recordaba, o más bien hizo que ocurriera, ya pasado esos eventos, ahora en la actualizad, en estos momentos Naruto se encontraba dormido mientras que sus compañeros del equipo siete fueron junto a Tazuna al puente.

 **En el puente en construcción.**

Parte del equipo siete había llegado para encontrarse con todos los trabajadores en el piso inconsciente, esto hizo que Kakashi ya compañía se pusieran en alerta a la espera de lo que podría venir, cosa que sucedió una niebla densa comenso a invadir el lugar nublando la visión del equipo, en ese momento rápidamente Kakashi destapo su Sharingan mientras que Hinata por primera vez usa su Dojutsu el Byakugan, mientras obtenía de una panorámica de lo que podría suceder, mientras Sakura y Sasuke se posicionaban al lado de Tazuna para protegerlo.

-Siento bifurcaciones de Chakra, estamos rodeados- comentaba Hinata mientras miraba de forma panorámica la situación. –son 8 en total clones de agua- comentaba Hinata a lo que Kakashi ordeno –Sasuke, ataca, Hinata disipa la niebla- acto seguido Sasuke arremetio contra todos los clones mientras hinata hacia un sello de fuego haciendo que la niebla se disipara.

-veo que tus mocosos an mejorado- decía la voz gruesa de Zabuza quien se mostraba delante de ellos acompañados del Ambu de la niebla que se suponía lo había matado.

-Hinata…- susurro Kakashi, -te encargo a Zabuza, aun no estoy al 100 %, confió en ti- a lo que la chica asintió mientras se posicionaba en modo de batalla, ya con byakugan activo miro la fuente de Chakra de Zabuza, al escuchar esto Sakura exclamo –¡pero sensei es una locura! - a lo que Kakashi la miro serio y dijo –ustedes dos deben pelear contra el Ambu, mientras yo protejo a Tazuna- comentaba Kakashi mientras perdía el equilibrio momentáneamente. La situación era grave para el equipo siete pensaba Sakura al ver que su maestro aún no estaba recuperado, pero aun así decidió confiar en las decisiones de su maestro y se puso al lado de Sasuke el cual la miro y asintió para los dos arremeter contra el Ambu el cual dio un salto alejándose del lugar.

-ja,ja,ja acaso el famoso ninja copia, sacrifica a sus compa…- no alcanzo a decir más cuando una fuerte patada conecto en la quijada de Zabuza el cual lo mando a volar estrellándose con unas cajas que habían en el lugar –Regla número uno, nunca subestimes a tu oponente- comentaba Hinata mirando seriamente a su oponente. Por otro lado, Zabuza salió del Shock, y se puso de pie para arremeter contra la Kunoichi, pero esta ya no estaba enfrente, comenzó rápidamente a buscarla cuando recibió una patada por la espalda lo cual lo mando a volar, pero logro estabilizarse gracias a su espada la cual enterró en el suelo para luego dar una vuelta en el cielo y caer de pie mirando a la chica la cual estaba haciendo un sello con una mano –Arte ninja elemental de fuego: bala de fuego- de la cual Hinata lanzo cuatro grandes bolas de fuego que se proyectaron hacia Zabuza este rápidamente termino de hacer sellos para contrarrestar con –Arte ninja elemental de agua: bola de agua- estas colisionaron entre si generando una gran masa de vapor, Zabuza aprovecho para lanzarse hacia la chica con espada en mano mandando un gran golpe en vertical pero fue detenido por la peliazul con dos kunai cruzados los cuales forcejeaban contra la poderosa fuerza del jounin, rápidamente noto por una fracción de segundo que Zabuza se distraía mirando a la pelea de Haku cosa que la chica aprovecho, rápidamente la peliazul dio una patada la cual conecto en el pie derecho rompiéndole unos dedos a Zabusa para luego asestar con el puño abierto hacia la mandíbula de este en donde el Shinobi trato de resistir pero la ojiperla usando su otra mano dio un impulso a través del codo para ejercer más presión logrando hacer que Zabuza quedara con la guardia rota entonces la chica doblo un poco sus rodillas y posiciono su manos una estirada al frente y la otra en reacta generando un angulo de noventa grados en ellos y a su vez añadió un poco de chakra a sus dedos -akke Sanjūni Shō (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)- entonces mando dos golpes consecutivos cerrando dos puntos chakras, luego dio una vuelta en 360 grados a la derecha y dio dos golpes más cerrando cuatro puntos chakras, golpeo el piso con su pie mientras contraía sus brazos a los costados y golpeo cuatro veces para cerrar ocho puntos, volvió a dar una vuelta en 360 grados hacia la izquierda y golpeo ocho veces para cerrar dicaseis puntos en total, para luego finalizar agachándose y entrando más hacia el centro del enemigo golpeando dieciséis veces consecutivas para cerrar los dieciséis puntos restante haciendo un total de 32 golpes, los cuales cerraron la circulación del chakra impidiendo que su enemigo pueda usar algún jutsu, tras recibir la técnica Zabuza cayó al suelo inconsciente acabando con la batalla.

Al mismo tiempo estaban Sasuke y Sakura batallando contra Haku quien estaba dominando gracias a su gran velocidad, por una parte, los ninjas de Konoha pensaba que tenían posibilidad de lograr igualar su velocidad, pero en el enfrentamiento uno contra uno entre Sasuke y Haku al principio Sasuke iba ganando hasta que Haku se puso seria y aumento su velocidad mandándole a Sasuke una patada a la cabeza lo cual hizo que su rostro rebotara con el piso, Sakura rápidamente lanzo tres churiken y un kunai hacia Haku el cual esquivo saltando hacia atrás en una voltereta, entonces Sakura fue a ayudar a Sasuke a levantarse el cual acepto la ayuda y se pusieron uno junto al otro para atacar en forma combinada, al arremeter Haku tuvo pequeñas dificultades ya que la pelirosa y Sasuke tenían una buena combinación, Sakura atacaba por arriba con una patada mientras Sasuke barría por el suelo con otra intentando derribar a su oponente cosa que lograron solo que este desaparición con un jutsu de sustitución de elemento agua, mientras intentaban ubicar a su enemigo escucharon –Jutsu secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo- y una cúpula de veintiún espejos de hielos se formó alrededor de los chunin los cuales estaba perplejos mientras Haku entraba en estos espejos. –Sasuke esto es…- decía Sakura mientras miraba a su compañero el cual asintió –Jutsu de alto nivel-, de pronto Haku paso a una velocidad increíble de un espejo a otro diciendo –este será su fin, perdónenme por favor- mientras lanzaba sus agujas los cuales impactaron en la espalda de Sasuke y Sakura, estos gritaron de dolor mientras sentían como la sangre escurría de sus espaldas. Esto paso más de una vez, mientras más tiempo intentaban esquivar más difíciles se le hacía ya que Haku cada vez que insertaba una lanceta bloqueaba la musculatura de estos impidiendo el limpio movimiento de los músculos, esto paso durante varios minutos dejando por fin inconsciente a Sakura la cual se sacrificó bloqueando un ataque interponiendo su cuerpo para proteger a Sasuke quien estaba en el piso desangrándose, esto no paso desapercibido por el azabache el cual se levantó con furia y tomo a Sakura mientras en rabia decía –como puedo pensar en vengarme si no puedo vencer a esta niña- entonces con mucho esfuerzo se comenzó a sacar las lancetas y tomo un Kunai nuevamente para proteger el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura reprochándose en el acto "más rápido, debo ser más rápido, debo mirar con más detenimiento" esto hizo que con su determinación comenzara a despertar el Dojutsu característico de su clan, al darse cuenta sintió como su chakra era consumido al mantener activo el dojutsu, pero gracias a eso pudo ver como las lancetas venían hacia el y este en un movimiento rápido comenzo a bloquear todos los ataques, esto puso en alerta a Haku hasta que sintió como Sasuke hacia un sello –Arte ninja elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego- entonces desde la boca de Sasuke salió una gran bola de fuego que impacto con los espejos de Haku pero estos no sufrieron ningún daño. –veo que te estas quedando sin chakra, si hubieras usado un poco más posiblemente podrías haber derretido uno de mis espejos- decía la voz aguda de Haku. Sasuke ya exhalando y respirando con fuerza, sabiendo que no le quedaban energías se posiciono nuevamente cerca de Sakura para protegerla y dijo –aunque me quede poca fuerza, aunque se me agoten mis energías no me rendiré- poniendo su kunai frente a él, mientras con pesadez mantenía abierto sus ojos con el dojutsu activo. De pronto Haku salto de un espejo al otro lanzado sus lancetas, pero un sonido como de una campana sonó y grandes tajos de viento desquebrajaron todas las agujas de hierro que fueron lanzadas por Haku.

-bien hecho Sasuke, ahora descansa- se escuchaba la voz aguda de un joven rubio quien aparecía en medio del recinto con su Katana desenfundada la cual volvió a poner en su funda.

Sasuke miraba incrédulo a Naruto quien se encontraba delante de él con una sonrisa zorruna diciendo –llegas tarde idiota- a lo que el muchacho responde – un héroe siempre llega tarde- tras escuchar eso, Sasuke cae inconsciente al lado de la pelirosa.

-huelo a sangre. - comentaba la chica que estaba oculta en el espejo, a lo que Naruto dijo –así, eso… bueno acabo recién de llegar después de haber salvado a Inari -. Entonces naruto se pone en modo reflexivo recordando lo que sucedió hace unos minutos atrás.

 **Flash back**

Se escuchaban los gritos de un niño quien corría a defender a su madre quien era secuestrada por dos maleantes los cuales parecían mercenarios con katanas, mientras el chico corría intentando hacer algo por ella, los maleantes desenfundaron sus katanas hacia el muchacho el cual podría a ver sido asesinado si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Naruto quien apareció de la nada tomando al chiquillo y su madre alejándolos tres metros de los malhechores. El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar al rubio quien le sonreía diciendo –bien hecho…- mientras le restregaba el pelo con la mano, el chico sonrió de alegría y dijo –llegas tarde- entre sollozos que comenzaron a brotar y este le respondió –un héroe siempre llega tarde- para luego ver a los maleantes los cuales estaban fulminándolo con la mirada, en eso Naruto adquiere una postura baja donde empuña su Katana con su mano izquierda sin sacarla de la funda y mira a los maleantes –ustedes no merecen vivir…- termino de exclamar eso para cuando desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció detrás de los maleantes envainando su katana en la funda escuchándose el sonido de un cascabel mecido por el viento. –Arte Noble: Kaze no Tsumeato (Marcas de viento). Miles de cortes de viento golpearon los cuerpos de los maleantes despedazándolos en el acto mientras la sangre caía por todos lados y los cuerpos descuartizados caían al mar- una vez terminado su trabajo Naruto tomo al chico y a la madre y con un jutsu de espacio tiempo desapareció de allí. Una vez los dejo a salvo formo otro Jutsu de espacio tiempo y apareció en medio de la cúpula de hielo e rápidamente uso su arte noble el Kaze no Tsumeato protegiendo a Sasuke y Sakura del mortal ataque de Haku.

 **Fin flash back.**

Haku miraba al rubio notando que este estaba divagando y aprovecho la oportunidad de atacar lanzando sus agujas, pero estas fueron desintegradas por fuertes cortes de vientos provenidos de la espada de Naruto la cual movió con tal rapidez que ni el sharingan podría notar la velocidad de movimiento de esta. –Haku, yo sé que eres una buena chica y que no quieres matar, ¿no te gustaría cambiar ese destino? - fue lo que le pregunto Naruto mientras miraba detenidamente hacia el espejo en la parte superior donde estaba el real cuerpo del ninja, esto sorprendió de sobremanera a la chica la cual comenzó a titubear –si…si yo pudiera cambiar… lo haría… pero es imposible- dijo para salir al ataque contra de Naruto pero nunca logro salir del espejo ya que de la nada fue atacada por miles de ráfagas de viento las cuales rompieron todos los espejos donde estaba Haku pero Naruto concibió el hecho de que ella no fuera cortada por su ataque para luego aparecer al frente a ella pegándole un puñetazo en toda la cara la cual la mando a tierra dejándola inconsciente en el acto, entonces este dijo cayendo a su lado- siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, solo aférrate a ella.- tras esto pudo ver como Hinata terminaba con su ataque el cual dejo inconsciente a Zabuza y sin poder usar chakra por un tiempo dando asi fin a la tan larga batalla.

De pronto Naruto apareció al lado de Kakashi junto a los cuerpos inconscientes de tres ninjas los cuales correspondían a Sakura, Sasuke, y Haku, los primeros dos tenían heridas serias y la otra solo estaba inconsciente. – Naruto que fue…- pero Naruto freno a Kakashi diciendo –mejor cura las heridas de Sakura y Sasuke o podrían morir desangrado. Kakashi hizo caso y comenzó a proporcionar sus primeros auxilios, mientras hacía eso, hinata también aparecía al lado con el cuerpo de Zabuza inconsciente, Kakashi al ver esto, saco un Kunai para terminar con el ninja de la niebla, pero justo una chica venia despertando la cual se interpuso entre el peliblanco que había desaparecido y el cuerpo inconsciente de Zabuza, este acto fue visto por Naruto quien interrumpió deteniendo la mano justo cuando el Kunai iba a incrustarse en la espalda de la chica –¿desde cuando eres un asesino de gente inocente?- pregunto Naruto quien tenía sujetada la mano de Kakashi con fuerza deteniendo el delito. Kakashi se sorprendió y soltó el Kunai diciendo –Naruto ellos son…- pero fue interrumpido por Naruto diciendo – yo le ofrecí una segunda oportunidad de redimirse y eso va también para Zabuza cuando este recobré la conciencia. - Kakashi guardo silencio por un momento y miro al joven quien sonreía gentilmente y suspirando dijo –está bien, pero si decide elegir otro camino…- mostrando la seriedad del asunto, a lo que recibió por respuesta de Naruto – Lo sé, pero confía en mi-. Entonces se pudo ver como Haku comenzaba a llorar mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Zabuza para protegerlo de todo mal. –Gracias Naruto…gracias…- decía la chica entre lágrimas, esto hizo que los tres activos del equipo siete sonrieran.

Tras media hora desde que la batalla termino, pudieron ver como los ninjas comenzaban a recobrar la conciencia primero fue Zabuza, luego Sakura y por ultimo Sasuke, gracias a que Kakashi aplico los primeros auxilios cuando fue debido no quedaran secuelas en los chunin presentes.

-Al fin despiertas…- se escuchó la voz de Naruto la cual se dirigía a Zabuza. Este lo miro y dijo –porque aún no me matan…- a lo que Naruto respondió –porque te quiero dar unas segunda oportunidad para redimirte…- comentaba el susodicho a lo que Zabuza lo miro con incredulidad agachando la mirada y dijo –eso es imposible para mi…mis manos están muy manchadas en sangre…- entonces Naruto tomo a Zabuza del cuello y le dio un golpe con la frente y dijo –Nunca es tarde para redimirte, ven a Konoha y se un ninja de ellos, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por ella quien fue capaz de sacrificarse por ti para que no te mataran- dijo Naruto con un poco de rabia en su mirada mientras que con su índice apuntaba a Haku quien estuvo a punto de dar su vida por la de Zabuza cuando Kakashi lo ataco. Este hizo que Zabuza se sorprendiera y pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos cayeran comenzando a recordad los tiempos que vivió desde que conoció a Haku con los cuales pensó alguna vez que pasaría si pudiera vivir una vida de bien. La chica se acercó y abrazo a Zabuza mientras lloraba –por favor Zabuza, acepta la propuesta de Naruto- este abrazo a la chica y dijo mirando a Naruto –desde hoy daré mi vida por ti, acepto la oferta- esto hizo que Naruto sonriera y Kakashi se llevara la mano a la nuca pensando "y ahora como explico esto" pero hinata intervino en el pensamiento de Kakashi como sabiendo que estaba pensado –tranquilo Kakashi sensei entre yo y Naruto convenceremos al Hokage.- el peliblanco se resignó y comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de frustración.

Una vez todos despiertos y listo para retirarse, unos Kunais junto a Shurikens fueron lanzados hacia el equipo siete y sus protegidos, pero Naruto junto a Hinata lograron intervenir.

-Gatô… que haces aquí- dijo Zubaza mientras miraba al maleante quien estaba rodeado de varios asesinos a sueldo. –bueno sería un problema si sigues con vida, por tanto, decidí eliminarte junto a todos en la villa-. En ese momento Gatô golpeo el suelo con su bastón y los maleantes comenzaron a correr para atacar a todos en el lugar, pero Naruto junto a Hinata saltaron al frente y en combinación comenzaron a hacer le mismo jutsu de una mano –Arte ninja Secreto: Cadenas de las tinieblas- entonces miles de cadenas oscuras salieron de las manos de los jóvenes ninjas, estas cadenas se movían como si fueran serpientes haciéndoles imposibles esquivar y eran tan o más resistentes que el acero mismo por tanto no se podrían cortar, al poco tiempo todos los maleantes quedaron atrapados en las cadenas, entonces estas comenzaron rápidamente a consumir el chakra de sus víctimas, todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos ante tal técnica y el monarca de la mafia cayó al suelo mientras se orinaba en los pantalones entonces se escuchó la voz de Naruto quien dijo – desde hoy no pondrás un pie en este lugar, tienes una hora para desaparecer de la villa, sino iré por ti y te convertiré en comida para peces- Gatô no pudo contener el miedo y salió arrancando ya que el hombre aparte de no ser un ninja nada podría hacer contra tales monstruosidades que en menos de diez minutos y con una pura técnica habían capturado a más de 100 hombres que traía consigo y dejándolos fuera de combate.

"Kurama, busca y destruye, busca y destruye, la gente de su calaña con el tiempo vuelve a hacer fechorías en busca de la venganza" Kurama desde el interior escucho lo que su compañero pidió y se materializo en su forma espiritual para no ser visto por nadie más que Naruto y Hinata y se fue de cacería. Tras esto nunca más se volvió a saber de Gatô ni de lo que quedo de su organización…

 ** _Fin capitulo Dos._**


	4. Regreso a casa, Examen Chunin, y mas

**Informo: en este capitulo se hicieron varios cambios espero que les guste, y vuelvo a informar esto es una universo alterno donde se sigue la historia del manga pero con varias diferencia algunas drásticas otras no. también en este fanfics ciertos personajes como Haku que son Hombres en el original aquí son mujer no todos solo algunos. sin mas que decir, espero disfruten del cap y si quieren pueden dejar Reviews, también se vuelve a informar que subo capitulo en cuanto lo termine.**

 **Declaro: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños, lo mio es la historia alocada y algunos personajes originales que aparecen como menciones o flash backs.**

 ** _Capitulo tres: Regreso a casa, examen chunin y entrenamiento_**

Paso una semana desde que terminaron de construir el puente, en ese tiempo Hinata y Naruto siguieron entrenando por su cuenta mientras que Sasuke y Sakura entrenaban con Haku la cual tenía un nivel más alto de ninjutsu que los dos chicos, en esa semana Haku y Zabuza profundizaron más su amistad con Naruto y Hinata, mientras Kakashi no le quitaba un ojo a Zabuza por si cambiaba de opinión cosa que no ocurrió ya que al ver como miraba a Naruto y Haku conversar pareciera que este estuviera viendo a su hija y un gamberro tratando de conquistarla cosa que le dio risa a Kakashi, por su parte Kakashi también estuvo entrenando lo enseñado por Naruto para aumentar su capacidad de Chakra. Mientras se despedían del pueblo el cual reconoció a Naruto como un héroe en honor a ello, decidieron ponerle como nombre a este "El gran puente de Naruto" con la esperanza de que este nunca cayera.

Ya alejados del pueblo una presencia alerta a Naruto su esencia era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba era oscura, completamente oscura cosa que Kakashi también noto y antes de que el enemigo hiciera su movimiento Kakashi hizo un jutsu de invocación con el cual invoco a su grupo de fieles perros los cuales saltaron a ataque hasta que se escuchó un grito aterrador, rápidamente todos los del equipo siete fueron a ver y pudieron notar a un hombre de avanzada edad con ojos afilados de iris amarilla el cual estaba atrapado por 8 perros los cuales sellaron sus movimientos.

-que paso aqu…- Kakashi no alcanzo a pronunciar palabra cuando Naruto interrumpió y dijo –Kakashi acabalo rápido o lo lamentaremos- fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto cuando este fue atravesado por un rayo rojizo proveniente del dedo índice del viejo, Hinata y Sakura gritaron espantadas ante lo ocurrido y Kakashi mostrando su Sharingan hizo unos sellos para activar su más fuerte técnica, rayos azules comenzaron a envolver la mano del sensei, entonces como un proyectil Kakashi salió corriendo contra el viejo atrapado atravesándole el corazón. El viejo escupió sangre y cayó al suelo convulsionando para luego comenzar a inflarse y explotar haciendo que sus viseras salieran por todos lados, manchando el suelo con sangre y las ropas de estos.

Por otra parte Hinata y Sakura corrieron a socorrer el cuerpo de Naruto, pero este desapareció al ser tocado por las manos de las chicas asiendo que en su puesto apareciera una hoja de papel el cual las chicas tomaron leyeron "siga participando" esto trajo consigo unas pequeñas gotas sobre las sienes de las chicas y de su maestro quien regresaba limpiándose la sangre, entonces detrás de Kakashi la sangre se comenzó a juntar y una criatura cuadrúpeda de color rojo oscuro comenzó a gritar abalanzándose contra los ninjas, Sasuke se interpuso y haciendo su jutsu de fuego, lanzo una gran llamarada ante la criatura pero esta salió de la llama como si no hubiera pasado nada extendiendo una de sus extremidades ante Sasuke parecidas a garras de un águila para luego convertirse en una hasta cilíndrica la cual amenazaba con perforar a azabache pero este fue detenido por las manos desnudas del Rubio quien apareció de la nada entremedio de Sasuke y la criatura entonces se escuchó conjurar **[in der Leere ist das Vergehen der Verbindung zwischen dem Realen und dem Fiktiven]** luego puso su mano extendida en el pecho de la criatura y un vórtice se lo trago haciéndolo desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado, luego de eso exclamo –uf, casi- entonces miro a Sasuke quien estaba sentado mientras las piernas le temblaban –¿qué pasa?, ¿eso te dio miedo?- luego de eso Naruto sonrió y dijo tomando del hombro a Sasuke –hay cosas que son mucho peores que esa- y lo levanto con su mano, el azabache lo miro extrañado y respondió –que diablos hiciste- a lo que simplemente Naruto se encogió de brazos y dijo –solo fue un jutsu prohibido- mintiendo para no mencionar que lo que acaba de usar era magia, cosa que Hinata y Kakashi notaron de inmediato, una lo sabía por el tipo de conjuro que uso y el otro porque pudo ver a través de su ojo que una energía distinta al chakra fue implementada por Naruto, Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero por lo que vio se notaba que era una técnica muy fuerte.

-bueno, sigamos adelante- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba tranquilamente pero fue detenido por la mano de Sasuke que le dijo –Naruto, podrías enseñarme esa técnica- a lo que Naruto dijo dándose la vuelta mirándolo curioso –te la enseñaría pero cada vez que la usas tu vida se acorta a la mitad- mintió Naruto sabiendo que Sasuke no podría aprenderla pero este reprocho diciendo –no importa, mientras pueda llevar mi venganza acabo- una vena apareció en la sien de Naruto entonces golpeo a Sasuke con su frente en la cabeza de este y grito -¡¿Y luego qué?, que conseguirás después de que te vengues si usaras esta técnica y morirás! - .

-Nadie me esperara…- espeto el Uchiha, entonces Naruto volvió a golpearlo mientras lo asamarreaba del cuello de la ropa - ¡Mira a tu alrededor imbécil, ¿acaso no vez a tu maestro, a Sakura, Hinata, a mí como tus amigos? -el joven ninja miro al rubio con una expresión fría y dijo –Solo son mis compañeros y estorbos para conseguir mi venganza. –esto hizo que Naruto lo golpeara en el rostro haciéndolo caer –¡Siempre has sido tozudo y egoísta, y nunca miras a tu alrededor hasta que ya te has mandado la cagada, mira a Sakura, ella te protegió al final y ni gracias le diste, esta locamente enamorada de ti y ni te fijas en ellas o finges que no te gusta!- esto hizo que el uchiha se sintiera mal por dentro, al llevar tiempo con el equipo tenia sentimientos encontrados entre la venganza y la amistad, y no sabía qué hacer, hasta que vio a Naruto muy enojado desenvainando su espada y apunto a Sasuke con una mirada tan fría y sedienta de sangre, esto hizo que el chico tuviera miedo y Kakashi se alarmo ante lo ocurrido, Hinata y Sakura miraban de una forma incierta a Naruto era su primera vez viéndolo así y sintiendo tanta sed de sangre .

-Ni siquiera te puedes defender ni proteger solo y buscas armas para vengarte a costa de tu vida, si tan poco valoras tu vida, entonces le pondré fin a ella aquí y ahora. –entonces el rubio alzo su katana al cielo acercándose al azabache, para entonces Kakashi había corrido a socorrer a Sasuke sujetando al mal humorado Naruto, a su vez Sakura se puso delante de Sasuke protegiéndolo ya que los sentimientos de Naruto le dolieron al ver como este idiota hacía de todo por ayudar a los que amaba a tal punto que era capaz de volverse el malo de la película para hacerlo recapacitar entonces pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a asomar por la pelirosa, mientras Hinata se acercaba a Naruto con calma mirándolo dulcemente notando como el chico por dentro tenía que soportar ver a su amigo caer en el deseo de la venganza y sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudarlo a cambiar; por otra parte Haku y Zabuza corrieron a sujetar al chico quien se encontraba forcejeando ante Kakashi.

\- ¡Qué sabes tú de mí, Naruto! -gritaba el Uchiha poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba el valor y un Kunai para interponerse al pensamiento del rubio, pero Sakura haciendo presión ante el muchacho para detenerlo grito - ¡ya basta no peleen! - y las lágrimas más la presión pudieron con ella y esta se desmayó. Todos vieron esto quedando todo en silencio un Naruto mordiéndose los labios, un Sasuke apretándose los puños, una Haku y Zabuza con una mirada triste y una Hinata quien abrazo a Naruto el cual comenzaba a llorar de su impotencia.

-creo que entendieron que se equivocaron- dijo la voz serena de Kakashi quien caminaba a levantar a Sakura –parece que el estrés de la misión les llego hasta el hueso- exclamo el peliblanco levantando a Sakura y llevándola estilo nupcial. –busquemos un refugio que nos queda mucho por avanzar-.

Todo el grupo asintió con pesar y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, pero viendo como Hinata y Naruto iban tomados de la mano una Hinata sonriendo y un Naruto cabizbajo. Un Sasuke al lado de Kakashi mirando a Sakura en reproche y una Haku junto Zabuza un poco triste por la situación.

Ya entrada la tarde el equipo 7 y compañía habían llegado a un pueblo de camino en el cual se hospedaron. En una habitación estaba Kakashi junto a Sakura y Sasuke y en la otra se encontraba el resto.

-lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Naruto mientras se agarraba las piernas con pesar, esto hizo que Haku y Hinata se acercaran a él y le sonrieran para luego escuchar a Zabuza decir –relájate chico, se ve que tienes un gran afecto por él, solo deja que el tiempo lo ayude a calmar ese corazón-. Esto hizo que Naruto se alegrara, para cuando la puerta sonó por el golpeteo y se escuchó una voz –voy a pasar- comento Kakashi mientras entraba tranquilamente y veía como estaban tan calmados.

-bueno estoy aquí por dos cosas- mientras miraba a todos los integrantes –estamos a 4 días de llegar a la aldea y espero que solucionemos nuestras diferencias como equipo –Comentaba el peliblanco mientras sonreía debajo de la máscara y lo otro – Naruto me debes una explicación ante lo que enfrentamos, eso es algo que nunca había visto en mi vida, pero pareciera que tú sí-.

Naruto quedo mirando a Kakashi y sonrió de medio lado –cuando lleguemos a la aldea hablare sobre eso junto al Hokage. - Kakashi asintió ante lo dicho y prosiguió –Bueno, Sakura ya está mejor y Sasuke está más calmado y arrepentido de lo que paso-. Esto hizo que Naruto se alegrara y todos ya más calmados sonrieron.

\- ¿Enserio les dirás todo? - resonó la voz de Kurama en la mente de Naruto y este le contesto –nop, tú se los dirás maestro ficticio- respondía Naruto mientras una leve sonrisa zorruna aparecía en su rostro –vamos amigo, solo necesitas decir lo básico de eso y listo- comentaba Naruto a Kurama quien estaba dubitativo para luego responder –está bien, veremos qué pasa-. Esto hizo que los dos asintieran terminando con la charla.

-bueno ahora descansen, mañana partiremos al amanecer-. Dicho esto, el peliblanco salió del lugar.

-bueno sin más que hacer me iré a dormir. –comentaba Naruto mientras se acomodaba en una de las camas, cosa que los demás siguieron.

 **Cuatro días después.**

El equipo siete y compañía se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea de la hoja, los cuales fueron recibidos por dos ninjas de elite más un Ambu estos eran Azuma, Nara y Yugao los cuales miraron al equipo siete y a sus acompañantes un poco extrañados, pero Nara Shikamaru saludo tranquilamente diciendo –Kakashi, veo que llegaste según lo informado, el Tercer Hokage requiere de su presencia junto a su equipo y compañía- en esto la mujer Ambu comenzó a caminar hacia Zabuza y Haku sacando unos grilletes para apresar a los susodichos pero Naruto se interpuso ante la Ambu y dijo –¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- la chica se sobre salto al ver como el chico se interpuso ante ellos y Azuma respondió –Son órdenes del tercero-. Naruto en alzo una ceja entonces respondió –son mis protegidos, no necesitan grilletes-. Nara, Azuma y Yugao miraron al rubio con extrañeza, mientras la tensión comenzaba a notarse en el ambiente, entonces Kakashi dijo –tranquilos, yo me hago responsable de lo que hagan ellos- esto hizo que la tensión se disolviera mientras lentamente comenzaban a entrar a la aldea, siendo seguidos por los presentes.

Unos minutos después el equipo y compañía se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho del tercero, la ambu dio tres golpes y se escuchó la voz del Hokage el cual les permitió entrar, una vez todos adentro dijo –veo que regresaron sanos y salvos- comentaba el Hokage mientras llevaba su pipa a la boca –y puedo ver que trajeron compañía, ¿alguien me lo podría explicar más detalladamente? -. Kakashi asintió y se puso frente

-despues de completar la misión, los dos presentes a mi derecha decidieron dejar la aldea de la niebla y servir a la aldea de Konoha en un acto de arrepentimientos por las fechorías que hicieron – esto extraño al tercero y fue allí donde Naruto intervino y dijo.

-yo les ofrecí una segunda oportunidad viejo, en el fondo ellos no son malas personas, al igual que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no? -, el tercero miro a Naruto y pensó "como a madurado este chico, se parece a su padre" entonces el viejo sonrió y dijo –Azuma, Nara, Yugao, pueden retirarse-. Tras esto los susodichos salieron del recinto sin decir nada cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tras esto el tercero dijo –y bien, los escucho-.

Pasaron una media hora hablando con respecto a lo ocurrido en la aldea de la niebla y las fechorías de Gatô mientras usaban a Zabuza y Haku para cometer esto, luego de entendimiento mutuo entre Naruto y los ninjas renegados decidieron poner su vida en las manos del rubio y aceptaron la oferta de este.

-bien, comprendo lo esencial, entonces que me dicen ustedes dos- dijo el viejo al par delante de él. –yo agradezco a este muchacho por darme una segunda oportunidad- dijo Zabuza mientras restregaba su mano en la cabeza del rubio, -Gracias a él, me pude dar cuenta de la importante que era la vida y de los que me rodean, sobre todo con ella quien la considero como mi pequeña hija, y quiero darle una vida que realmente merezca- comentaba mientras miraba a Haku la cual sonreía cálidamente ante su padre postizo, el Hokage noto el amor que sentía por este y la verdad en sus palabras entonces suspiro y pensándolo un poco dijo –bueno, desde hoy serán parte de la aldea, Zabuza por tus habilidades entraras al cuerpo Ambu bajo mis órdenes, pero primero estarás bajo vigilancia por tres meses- esto hizo que Zabuza se arrodillara ante el tercero y dijera –no sabría cómo expresar mi gratitud- pero este vio la mano del tercero pidiendo que se levantara y dijo –aparte les daremos un hogar y también haremos un registro civil donde ustedes quedaran como padre e hija, a su vez Haku estará en la academia ninja junto a los demás genin y su tutora será Kurenai quien está a cargo del equipo ocho- Haku y Zabuza sonrieron y dieron su consentimiento. Esto hizo que los presentes sonrieran ante lo dicho por el tercero en especial a Naruto quien pudo cambiar un poco la historia vivida.

-ahora pueden retirarse- dijo el viejo mientras miraba a los presentes, pero Kakashi levanto la mano y dijo –pero, antes que nada, hay unas cosas que tratar Hokage-sama, es sobre algo que nos aconteció volviendo a la aldea- esto hizo que el tercero levantara una ceja.

-Prosigue- respondió el tercero, entonces Kakashi conto lo ocurrido después de volver de su misión saltando el altercado entre Naruto y Sasuke, dijo los puntos principales sobre lo ocurrido de cómo entre Naruto y Kakashi eliminaron a una criatura desconocida siendo Naruto el centro de atención con jutsus desconocidos el tercero se sentó en su puesto escuchando atentamente la situación asimilando la información para luego decir –Algo que tengas que decir joven- dijo mirando a Naruto y este respondió llevándose los brazos a la cabeza –si me permite me gustaría descansar primero luego de esta misión me siento un poco cansado, y me gustaría fijar una fecha para hablar del tema con usted y Kakashi sensei- dijo el joven mirando al tercero con tranquilidad entonces este pregunto –¿y eso se debe a?-. entonces el rubio contesto –Es que mi maestro está más calificado para contestar eso y el llegara dentro de tres días-. Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a Hinata quien sabía que sus maestros eran de otra dimensión, pero Naruto sonrió ante esto y el Hokage respondió –me parece bien-. Haciendo una pausa –Pueden retirarse-. Acto seguido todos se retiraron.

Ya saliendo del despacho y del edificio del Hokage estos se juntaron en la puerta y vieron a una Ambu de cabellos morados la cual los había recibido y dijo –Zabuza y Haku desde aquí los guiare por órdenes del Hokage- los susodichos asintieron y se separaron del grupo despidiéndose de todos.

-bueno creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, buen trabajo chicos- dijo Kakashi mirando a su equipo el cual sonrió para luego desaparecer en una pantalla de humo, acto seguido Sakura y Sasuke se retiraron del lugar, pero este último se detuvo antes de irse y se devolvió ante Naruto y dijo –lo siento- para luego irse del lugar. Naruto sonrió por lo bajo y respondió susurrando –yo también- viendo como el azabache y la pelirosa se retiraban del lugar.

-bien Hinata vamos a mi casa- dijo el chico, mientras miraba a la muchacha la cual sonreía mientras asentía en respuesta. Entonces Naruto le estiro la mano y esta la tomo pensando que desaparecerían como en otras ocasiones pero Naruto comenzó a caminar por el lugar con ella, esto hizo que Hinata se pusiera roja y dijo - ¿N..Naruto?- este sonrió y dijo –de esta forma me siento en calma-. La peliazul sonrió ante lo dicho y se dejó guiar mientras iban en dirección de la casa del chico.

 **Tres días después.**

Durante los tres días que pasaron Naruto y Kurama habían hecho los preparativos de la historia de cómo se habían conocido y como le encomendó la misión de arrasar con esas criaturas que serían atraídos por él, y de cómo dejaba a Naruto para irse por el mundo casando esas aberraciones, ahora en la casa del rubio se encontraba un Kurama con su delantal de cocina y una cuchara en mano sirviendo el desayuno a su "discípulo", el cual se encontraba conversando con Hinata, este le explicaba la historia inventada para que hubiera congruencia en como Hinata también conoció al maestro el cual dejo que Naruto le enseñara siendo otra de sus discípulas. Una vez terminada la merienda se alistaron y fueron hacia el lugar destinado.

Mientras tanto el tercero junto a Kakashi y parte del equipo siete esperaban a Naruto junto a Hinata y el supuesto maestro de Naruto del cual nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera había información de que alguien ajeno a Konoha allá entrado o salido de ella. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó la puerta de entrada de la oficina y lentamente se abrió la puerta mostrando a dos personas conocidas a los costados de una persona alta de 1.90 metros, con cola de caballo de color naranja, piel blanca, ojos rojos afilados, vestía una capa blanca como la del tercer Hokage, la cual llevaba el sello del clan Uzumaki, junto a unos pantalones blancos ajustados, botas negras y en su espalda tenía un espadón gigante. Todos miraron al maestro de Naruto impactados al ver lo joven que se veía y como imponía respeto solo con su apariencia.

-ya estamos aquí- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras llevaba su típica ropa negra junto a Hinata vestida al tono mientras miraba a los presentes en estado de Shock.

-Buenas tardes- decía Kurama con una voz profunda mientras hacia una reverencia, cautivando a la chica pelirosa la cual mostraba un tenue sonrojo mientras pensaba "que apuesto es el maestro de Naruto….pero que digo Sasuke es el mejor" entonces de reojo miro a Sasuke a su lado mientras de paso miraba a Naruto quien se veía igual de guapo que su maestro "pero Naruto también se ve….pero que narices digo de nuevo, Sasuke es mi único" pensaba Sakura mientras se llevaba sus manos a las mejillas mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, los presentes miraron a la niña con unas gotas en su frente pensando "juventud".

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el maestro de Naruto- comentaba el tercero mirando al joven pelinaranja delante de él. –Así es, espero que mis discípulos no les hayan causado problemas- comentaba Kurama agachando la cabeza. A lo que el viejo negó con la cabeza –para nada, disculpe escuche bien, ¿discípulos? - pregunto el Hokage extrañado al escuchar el plural en su conversación a lo que Kurama asintió y dijo –Hinata y Naruto son mis discípulos, aunque a esta ultima la ha estado entrenando Naruto gracias a un plan de entrenamiento que le deje a cargo- dijo sacando de la duda a muchos.

"eso explica porque Hinata y Naruto son tan fuertes y tienen una coordinación de equipo asombrosa" pensaba Kakashi mientras miraba al pelinaranja.

-bueno, disculpe mi falta de modales, pero me gustaría ir a grano- dijo el tercero llamando la atención de todos –primero que nada, ¿nos gustaría saber cómo es que conoció a Naruto y porque decidió entrenarlo? -. Entonces Kurama disimuladamente miro de reojo a Naruto y este le asintió con la mirada cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el Kage.

-Hace aproximadamente ocho años estaba persiguiendo a una criatura espectral la cual se había escabullido de mí en un momento de distracción, al perseguirlo me encontré en un bosque el cual después de conocer a Naruto supe que se llamaba el bosque de la muerte- hizo una pausa –pero bueno, en ese momento note que la criatura se había detenido delante de un niño rubio el cual estaba entrenando por su cuenta, esto hizo que la criatura espectral quisiera apoderar del cuerpo del muchacho pero este no lo consiguió ya que alcance a detenerlo- decía Kurama mientras miraba a los presentes –luego de ello vi al chico quien había dejado de entrenar entonces me llamo la curiosidad el extraño poder que emanaba de él, y mi curiosidad me gano así que decidí preguntarle sobre ello- esto hizo que todos alzaran una ceja, pero Kakashi y el tercero sabían lo que le llamo la atención – el chico en ese entonces no sabía nada de ello, pero pude notar que ese poder atraía a las criaturas espectrales, así que decidí protegerlo, con el tiempo una cosa llevo a la otra y decidí entrenarlo para que cumpliera su sueño-. Esto último hizo que el tercero sonriera para escuchar nuevamente al hombre delante de él –luego de eso comencé a entrenarlo severamente por cuatro años, enseñándole todos mis secretos y técnicas, y en el último año apareció esta pequeña la cual también por alguna extraña razón era perseguida por estas criaturas, así que decidí entrenarla pero bajo el resguardo de mi mejor discípulo- dijo apuntando a Naruto –luego de eso llego el momento de seguir mi travesía de darle caza a los seres espectrales que están por todo el mundo, y como Naruto había alcanzado la cúspide de entrenamiento le dije que desde ahora en adelante el seguirá el mismo camino que yo, ser un cazador de espectros mientras cumplía su sueño.- termino de contar la historia dejando a todos con la boca abierta y tratando de asimilar la información.

-espera, me estás diciendo que existen criaturas de las cuales no conocemos – afirmo el tercero. Kurama asintió ante esto y dijo –así es, en este mundo aparte de las criaturas que existen o conocen, existen unas criaturas llamadas Espectros estos seres tienen distintas categorías, pero en énfasis son almas puras cualquier ser vivo las cuales por alguna razón son contaminadas y se llenan de pura maldad haciendo que estas devoren las almas puras o tomen posesión de cuerpos corrompiéndolos, etc.- fue lo último que dijo Kurama para mirar seriamente al tercero. El tercero no lo podía creer entonces pregunto –¿pero como es que nunca supimos de estas cosas? -. a lo que Kurama contesto –eso es porque mi clan a estado acabando con ellas desde tiempos inmemoriales- todos quedaron estupefactos ante lo dicho por Kurama –Mi clan, también conocido como Kurou no servimos a nadie, nacimos para purificar las impurezas del mundo para que ustedes puedan vivir tranquilamente- dicho esto Kurama miro a Naruto y Hinata y dijo –y ellos son mis hijos quienes siguen el camino de los Kurou protegiendo este mundo de esas criaturas-. Kakashi trago saliva ante lo dicho por Kurama, mientras el tercero no daba crédito de lo dicho –ahora una vez dado la información, ¿necesitan saber algo más? - pregunto Kurama mirando a los presentes. –si es posible nos gustaría poder hacer una alianza con su clan- Kurama negó con su cabeza y dijo –lamentablemente solo soy el único sobreviviente de mi clan y como mencione en principio y siguiendo el código de mi clan, no pertenecemos a nadie ni tampoco somos nadie, existimos en la oscuridad y moriremos en ella para así preservar la paz del mundo-. -Me quedo conforme con eso-. Dijo tranquilamente el tercero entonces Kurama junto a Naruto y Hinata hicieron una reverencia y este último dijo –si me disculpan nos retiraremos ya que quiero pasar tiempo con mis discípulos antes de despedirme de ellos para siempre-. Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran ante esto y querían preguntar, pero Kurama sabía lo que pensaban y dijo –Lamentablemente mi vida está llegando a su fin, y quiero pasarla con mis discípulos antes de hizo que todos lo miraran con tristeza hasta que el tercero asintió y vio como estos daban media vuelta y comenzaban a caminar cuando estaban saliendo y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse Kakashi quien estaba hasta el último momento observando noto como el hombre se quitaba la espada gigante de su espalda y logro divisar la marca distintiva del clan Uzumaki, esto hizo que una extraña pregunta se formulara en su mente "que tan verídica es la información que nos dio" la cual decidió dejar pasar mientras el equipo siete comenzaba a salir del lugar.

-Kakashi, necesito que te quedes- este último miro al tercero y asintió mientras Sakura y Sasuke salían del lugar tranquilamente, aunque procesando la nueva información. –chicos de mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento especial, para que le avisen al resto-. Una vez salieron los genin, Kakashi se volteo al tercero.

-¿Qué piensas?- dijo el tercero mientras miraba detenidamente a Kakashi. –sinceramente creo que la mayor cantidad de información que nos dio fue verídica por dos cosas- decía el peliblanco mientras miraba a Kage –la primera es sobre los espectros cosa que puedo confirmar ya que vi uno con mis propios ojos y las habilidades que uso Naruto para acabar con él- el tercero miro a Kakashi afirmando ante lo expuesto, entonces el peliblanco prosiguió –pero la historia de que es su maestro no me concuerda, ya que sería imposible que usara una capa con el sello del clan Uzumaki si su clan es Kurou-. Esto hizo que el tercero alzara una ceja y dijo –también note algo extraño, pero era como si Kurama necesitara la aprobación del chico para hablar- dijo recordando como este había mirado a Naruto pidiendo confirmación –eso quiere decir que el chico no nos quiere decir sobre sus poderes, pero si nos dio información sobre estos espectros-. Exclamo el kage mientras se llevaba su pipa a la boca –desea que le haga un seguimiento a Naruto- pregunto Kakashi, entonces el kage negó con la cabeza –no, por alguna extraña razón confió en ese chico, cada vez que lo miro se parece más a su padre, por ello creo que si oculta algo es por nuestro bien- esto último lo dijo mientras expulsaba el tabaco de sus pulmones para luego mirar a su escritorio y decir –Kakashi, comienza a preparar a los chicos ya que se viene ese examen- entonces Kakashi miro al tercero quien levantaba de su escritorio una hoja la cual provenía de la aldea oculta del sonido, Kakashi asintió y salió del lugar dejando atrás a un pensativo kage.

Tras su salida Naruto, Hinata y Kurama se fueron en dirección de la casa del rubio, una vez llegado allí entraron en ella y Kurama se quitó la capa colgándola en la entrada mientras cogía su delantal y se iba a la cocina, mientras el rubio y la peliazul tomaban asiento en el comedor suspirando. –¿se lo abran tragado? - pregunto Hinata mirando al joven el cual respondió –espero que sí-. Luego de unos minutos de silencio apareció Kurama con una bandeja con tres tazas y golosinas las cuales puso en la mesa de centro y se sentó al lado de Hinata cogiendo su taza de té –nada como una buena taza de té para calmar los nervios-. Acto seguido los chicos hicieron lo mismo y bebieron el té –tan delicioso como siempre kuru- comento Hinata con una sonrisa a lo que el rubio solo asintió, Kurama por su parte sonrió y dijo –y bien Naru, ¿qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante? - el rubio miro a Kurama y luego a Hinata respondió –mientras tanto Hinata se dedicara a perfeccionar la magia espacio tiempo y oscura, para que después le enseñes magia elfica- tras esto los dos asintieron y luego Naruto se llevó la mano a la frente recordando lo que Kakashi le había pedido – se me olvidaba, a partir de ahora seguiré entrenando a Sakura, ya que Kakashi se está preparando para comenzar a entrenar a Sasuke-. Una vez terminada la conversación siguieron tomando el té y comenzaron a tocar temas triviales mientras descansaban, luego de un rato de ocio prosiguieron a entrenar en el plano espiritual.

 **Al dia siguiente**

El equipo siete se encontraba reunido en el campo de entrenamiento siete mientras esperaban a Kakashi quien debería aparecer en cualquier momento, o eso pensaban, ya había pasado media hora desde que Kakashi los cito y aun no aparecía, por su parte Hinata y Naruto se encontraban uno frente al otro en posición de loto meditando mientras Sasuke estaba sentado un poco molesto y Sakura miraba a Naruto junto a Hinata quienes estaban en posición de meditación, recordando Sakura muchas veces ha visto a Naruto y Hinata en esa posición, pero no le tomo importancia ya que su mente estaba siempre en las nubes pensando en Sasuke, por otra parte el azabache no podía entender cómo es que Naruto podía tener un maestro como el que vio, pero eso no le quitaba su arrogancia porque en el fondo pensaba que esas técnicas solo servían para cazar espectros.

Llevaban hora y media esperando al maestro y el rubio y la peliazul seguían en la misma posición, Sakura los miraba de reojo mientras trataba de conversar con Sasuke, pero este no la inflaba mucho, esto hizo que la pelirosa se aburriera y fuera donde se encontraba Naruto y Hinata –¿Puedo acompañarlos?- pregunto Sakura al no recibir respuesta esta se comenzó a molestar y dio media vuelta para cuando escucho la voz del rubio –nunca te impacientes, por supuesto que puedes acompañarnos- mientras el joven abría los ojos lentamente y miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa zorruna, la pelirosa se volteo, se sonrojo un poco al ver la sonrisa del rubio y su templanza.

-Gracias Naruto- respondió la chica, el rubio negó con la cabeza y dijo –siempre serás bienvenida, venga ponte en posición de loto-. La chica hizo caso y se sentó para luego cerrar los ojos –bien, ¿sabes meditar cierto? - pregunto el rubio a lo que la chica dijo –solo se la teoría, y sus beneficios, pero nunca lo he hecho-. El chico la miro un poco y dijo –bueno, primero que nada, relájate, para ello respira por la nariz levemente y luego bota el aire por la boca lentamente luego dibuja un paisaje mental el que te pueda traer paz, no dejes que la contaminación acústica ni la brisa que nos rodea ni tus pensamientos con Sasuke hagan que tu paisaje se contamine- esto último lo dijo riendo por lo bajo, cosa que la chica se sonrojo totalmente quedando como tomate, para luego decir –Naruto, no digas estupideces- pero Naruto siguió riendo –tranquila, era broma, bueno, sigamos- la pelirosa hizo caso y comenzo a entrar en un mundo pacifico de relajación total, un campo lleno de flores de varios colores junto con un sol resplandeciente que entregaba su calidad y en medio de esto estaba ella estirada en el piso sintiendo todo a su alrededor haciendo que se relajase.

Mientras los tres miembros del equipo estaban meditando un azabache quien había escuchado las instrucciones comenzó a imitarlos y desde su posición también comenzó a dibujar su paisaje mental en ella se encontraba en un ante jardín era su casa y en ella podía sentir la calidad del hogar pero esto fue interrumpido con la caída de la noche y el olor a sangre que se podía sentir en el lugar, entonces unos ojos rojos lo miraron y este salió de ese paisaje sudando frio, frunció las cejas y susurro –Itachi-. Naruto por su parte había sentido a su compañero intentar meditar y dijo –Recuerden que la meditación sirve para limpiar el alma de las impurezas como el odio, la tristeza, el rencor, etc, la meditación sirve para mejorar la concentración y encontrarse con uno mismo, a veces es difícil lograr una meditación perfecta ya que nuestros miedos siempre afloran, nuestros sentimientos siempre están presentes pero hay que saber controlarlos.- comentaba Naruto cosa que el azabache y la pelirosa oyeron tomando el consejo de Naruto.

-otra cosa, si meditan todos los días, su concentración aumentara y les permitirá tomar decisiones más rápidas en estado de calma aun cuando las cosas estén en contra, bueno eso fue lo que dijo mi maestro. - rio por lo bajo cosa que Hinata y Sakura también lo hicieron y Sasuke hizo una morisqueta positiva ante lo ultimo.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y aún no había presencia de Kakashi o eso creían excepto por dos personas que ya habían notado hace más de dos horas su presencia oculta en los matorrales los cuales no dijeron nada mientras sentían que sus compañeros estaban en una meditación profunda, Kakashi comenzó a salir de los matorrales y acercarse a los cuatros meditantes y cuando iba hablar se escuchó la voz de Hinata –creíamos que no saldría nunca Kakashi-sensei-, esto hizo que Sakura y Sasuke salieran de la meditación encontrándose con Kakashi cerca de Hinata y Naruto, entonces el rubio hablo –y yo decía que es lo que estaba haciendo en esos matorrales, supongo que no estuvo leyendo cosas subidas de tono-. Kakashi le salió una gota de sudor y respondió –bueno como los vi a todos meditando, LA VENGANZA DEL DANTE JEJE pensé que podría observar que harían, pero veo que hicieron un buen trabajo en la concentración. – Sakura y Sasuke no lo habían sentido en ningun momento, tanta era su relajación en el paisaje mental que se desconectaron totalmente de lo que los rodea, luego la voz de Hinata se escuchó –¡ha!, sí, Naruto se le olvido decir que siempre que mediten también tienen que estar atento a lo que los rodea, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo abra un enemigo cerca-. Esto hizo que los chicos pusieran sus ojos como platos, si ya era difícil mantener a raya todos los pensamientos impuros y reducir las impurezas ambientales como era mucho más difícil mantenerse alerta. –bueno, eso será parte de su entrenamiento- dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke y Sakura, por otra parte, miro a Naruto y Hinata y dijo –ustedes ¿entrenaran por su cuenta cierto? - Hinata asintió y dijo –nuestro maestro nos dejó su último entrenamiento, bueno en mi caso, Naruto solo me supervisara- el peliblanco asintió u dijo –bueno, entonces Naruto por favor necesito que entrenes a Sakura en taijutsu y yo me ocupare de Sasuke- el rubio asintió y Sakura se le erizo la piel recordando el método de entrenamiento que Naruto le dio hace tiempo atrás. Una vez dicho esto Kakashi se acercó al azabache y dijo –desde hoy empezaras a usar el Sharingan para entrenar conmigo- el Uchiha asintió y luego Kakashi lo sujeto y desaparecieron en una pantalla de humo.

Hinata por su parte volvió a ponerse en posición de loto y comenzó su entrenamiento espiritual mientras Naruto miraba a Sakura y dijo –bien Sakura-chan, espero estes lista- sonrio sádicamente el rubio y Sakura se le erizo más la piel al ver como Naruto se tronaba los dedos.

-sabes Naruto-kun, creo que aún no estoy preparada- decía nerviosamente y este respondió –tranquila seré gentil- desapareciendo de su lugar apareciendo detrás de ella, Sakura chillo al mirar atrás y ver a Naruto quien estaba apoyado en su espalda pensando que iba a recibir un golpe pero este nunca llego –Sakura desde hoy comenzara tu entrenamiento infernal, espero sobrevivas…- la cara de Sakura se puso de todos los colores posibles hasta que sintió como este desaparecía de su espalda apareciendo por el costado recibiendo una fuerte patada en la cara la cual la mando a volar para caer rodando al suelo y levantándose con dificultad toda magullada y escuchar la voz del rubio decir –un ninja siempre tiene que estar atento en todo momento- la chica abrió sus ojos y se agacho esquivando la patada alta de Naruto, pero luego sintió como una patada le llegaba en la nuca haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso empezando a perder la conciencia pero pudo escuchar –Y eso que ni siquiera estoy usando el 5% de mi fuerza-.

 **Después de dos meses**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzaron a entrenar fervientemente, el equipo también en plenos entrenamientos les solicitaban hacer misiones cosa que comenzó a ser mucho más fácil gracias al aumento de nivel del equipo, Sakura había alcanzado la cúspide del Taijutsu y comenzó a aprender Genjutsu y jutsus de parte de Kakashi y Naruto, por su parte Hinata quien entrenaba con Kurama había alcanzado la maestría en magia espacio-tiempo y oscura comenzando a aprender magia elfica llegando a un nivel avanzado, por otra parte Kakashi había aumentado su nivel de chakra abismalmente gracias al entrenamiento espiritual dado por Naruto y Sasuke por fin había podido controlar su Sharingan para usarlo de forma constante sin gastar tanto Chakra. 

Habían terminado de hacer su última misión mientras iban caminando para encontrase con Kakashi-sensei, Hinata iba con Naruto conversando amenamente mientras Sakura se unía a la conversa y Sasuke los seguía por detrás, ya llegados al punto de encuentro Naruto recordó que en esta parte de su vida Kakashi llegaba tarde y después de aquí a una semana comenzarían los exámenes Chunin, con el nivel que tenían no habría problemas para que el equipo pase, pero habían ciertos eventos que el chico necesitaba cambiar y esperaba lograrlo.

-otra vez está retrasado- comento Sasuke y Naruto respondió –no me extraña- cosa que hizo reír a Hinata y Sakura quienes ya conocían un poco a su maestro.

-Sasuke, te gustaría salir a entrenar conmigo- pregunto tiernamente Sakura y Sasuke lo miro y dijo –la verdad es que no, sinceramente estas a un nivel muy bajo de mí y de Naruto no me servirías de sparring- esto hizo que Sakura se entristeciera no porque su nivel fuera bajo todo lo contrario con el entrenamiento infernal de Naruto estaba mucho más elevado que el en varios ámbitos, si no por lo que pensaba de ella, él nunca lo miraba era egoísta y siempre miraba por sí mismo, ella iba a reclamar pero Hinata puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y negó con la cabeza. Naruto por su parte se acercó a Sakura y le susurro –mantén la calma, déjalo solo, algún día entenderá que no es el más fuerte, siempre el bajo perfil, nunca demuestres tu nivel. – mientras le sonreía esto hizo que Sakura se sonrojara, poco a poco la muchacha se ha estado dando cuenta de que Naruto tiene mejores cualidades que Sasuke, Sasuke es solo una cara bonita se dijo a sí misma, pero Naruto es todo un caballero, se preocupa por los demás y es apuesto, juega con los niños y ayuda a las personas en su tiempo libre, es severo para entrenar a las personas, pero es gentil y nunca los deja solo. Todo esto ha hecho que Sakura comenzara a ver a Naruto con otros ojos y sus sentimientos por el comenzaron a aflorar sintiendo amor por él, pero no se lo iba a decir, ya que aún sentía algo por el azabache, pero el tiempo lo dirá pensaba ella.

Luego de esto, Sakura no dijo nada y siguió su charla con Hinata, mientras que Naruto iba a conversar con Sasuke, su relación por parte de Sasuke a Naruto sigue siendo de rival a amigo, pero por su parte Naruto lo estima como un hermano al cual necesita salvar de alguna u otra forma. Ya pasado el tiempo Kakashi apareció sobre un pilar y dijo –Hola, perdón, me perdí en el camino- tras esto el equipo se juntó y comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban de lo que harían de ahora en adelante, pero Kakashi los miro a los cielos y vio un águila luego de esto dijo –bueno eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse- tras esto Sasuke se adelantó y se alejó del grupo refunfuñando por lo bajo, el rubio, la pelirosa y la peliazul se quedaron con Naruto el cual dijo –¿qué tal si vamos a comer a ichiraku?, yo invito-, las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

Ya llevaban un rato caminando cuando una roca rectangular con dos orificios los seguía, Naruto se detuvo y dijo –Konohamaru, ¿desde cuándo las piedras tienen orificios y son cuadradas, perfectamente cuadradas? - las chicas miraron hacia atrás con unas gotitas en sus sienes, y rieron por lo bajo para cuándo del susodicho salió junto a dos niños más los cuales eran un niño con lentes al cual se le caían los mocos, una niña de cabellos naranja con el pelo agarrado en dos colas laterales, y Konohamaru quienes salían de las rocas gritando -¡como esperaba de mi eterno rival!- mientras lo apuntaba y dijo- prepárate que hoy el equipo Konohamaru te derrotara-. Naruto sonrió y le paso su mano por la cabeza diciendo –lo siento Konohamaru, peor hoy no puedo jugar-

Esto hizo que Konohamaru se entristeciera y reclamo –pero tú y Hinata-onesan dijeron que íbamos a jugar a los ninjas cuando llegaras de tu última misión- Naruto lo miro con pésame y Hinata respondió –lo sentimos Konohamaru, pero Naruto nos invitó a comer, ¿porque no se nos unen y después jugamos? - . en eso Konohamaru entendió la situación y miro a Naruto acompañado de otra chica más y dijo –oh, ¿así que ahora tienes dos novias he? - decía pícaramente a Naruto el cual lo miro y dándole un pulgar arriba dijo bromeando –adivinaste, ja,ja,ja- esto hizo que las chicas se pusieran rojas, pero Sakura reventó en llamas y grito -¡yo no soy tu novia!- mientras tronaba los puños –¡wa! La bruja se puso seria, corran chicos, Konohamaru sálvate- dijo el rubio para empezar a correr alegremente con los niños mientras eran perseguidos por la frentuda seguidos por Hinata quien reía por lo bajo. Mientras eran perseguidos por Sakura, Naruto miro al frente perdiendo de vista a Konohamaru, pero segundos después se escuchó un grito de la voz del pequeño, esto alarmo a los tres genin y fueron corriendo hacia allá, para ver a un hombre entero de negro con un bulto envuelto en vendas quien sostenía a Konohamaru por el cuello –maldito mocoso, deja de llorar-, a su espalda estaba una chica rubia con un gran abanico mirando la situación diciendo –deja al mocoso o nos meteremos en problemas-. A lo que el susodicho dijo –y que importa, si es un niño, nadie se dará cuenta de la paliza que le daré-.

Rápidamente Naruto se echa a correr para salvar a Konohamaru sacando un kunai de su espalda, el ninja de negro ve esto y hace unos movimientos con sus dedos tratando de botar a Naruto con sus hilos de chakra, pero no pasó nada, entonces una piedra golpeo la mano del sujeto, y Naruto cogió a Konohamaru y lanzo su Kunai al árbol al lado de Sasuke quien fue el que lanzo la piedra.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo ocurrido, primero el ninja de negro se sobaba la mano mientras, que Sasuke notaba la presencia que estaba a espaldas de él, quien había esquivado el Kunai de Naruto moviendo el cuello a un lado.

-En que minuto me sentiste- comentaba el pelirrojo con la mirada fría encima de Naruto a lo que el rubio contesto dejando al chico en el suelo –desde un principio- después de esto llego Hinata junto a Sakura y Konohamaru se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de ellas.

-me las pagaras…- dijo el pelirrojo bajando del árbol poniéndose al lado de los otros ninjas, -espero que nos volvamos a ver- comento Naruto sonriendo.

Mientras los tres ninjas se retiraban, Sakura y Hinata se acercaron al rubio, mientras escuchaban la voz de Sasuke en el árbol –en que momento lo sentiste-. A lo que el rubio miro al azabache y respondió –pues en el momento en que tu lanzaste la piedra, él se había colocado en el árbol…-haciendo una pausa -Gracias por tu ayuda…- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras iba hacia Konohamaru justo en ese momento sintió la presencia de tres personas que provenían de 5 metros al norte Hinata también noto la presencia y Sakura miro al rubio que se puso serio, entonces Hinata lanzo un Shuriken en esa dirección y las presencias se fueron…

Por otra parte, todos los maestros estaban reunidos junto al Hokage quien estaba serio y dijo –A llegado el tiempo- hizo una pausa mientras todos se sorprendían –sí, ese tiempo, de aquí a una semana comenzaran los exámenes Chunin- comento el tercero esto hizo que todos comenzaran a hablar y luego el pregunto –así que, si alguien quiere recomendar a alguno de sus estudiantes, que hable ahora- a lo que Kakashi, Kurenai y Azuma se pusieron al frente entonces el Hokage le dio el pase a Kakashi y este recomendó a sus pupilos lo mismo hicieron los otros dos maestros, los once enunciados fueron aceptados por el tercero.

 **Al día siguiente**

El equipo siete se encontraba esperando a Kakashi, mientras conversaban de las cosas que quisieran hacer, entonces después de media hora apareció Kakashi y dijo –perdón estaba perdido en los senderos de la vida- a lo que Naruto respondió –y yo en los del placer- esto saco carcajadas a todos los presentes, ya pasado el tiempo de gracias Kakashi hablo seriamente –bueno muchachos, ustedes están inscritos en los exámenes chunin, esto será iniciado dentro de seis días, así que relájense esta semana- a lo que el azabache reclamo –Kakashi-sensei como puede decirnos eso si no estamos a un nivel decente.- esto hizo que Kakashi mirara al Sasuke y respondiera –si quieres entrenar adelante, pero un cuerpo también necesita descanso al igual que la mente-. Luego de que Kakashi argumentara a Sasuke este callo y se separó del resto recibiendo su carta de examinación. Luego de ello el equipo siete se separó decidiendo juntarse en una semana más para el examen.

 **El día del examen.**

-¡uf! Que semana o no, ¿Hinata-chan?- decía el rubio mientras miraba a su compañera quien caminaba con él a su lado mientras sonreía y respondía –ni que lo digas fue gracioso ver a Kurama haciendo un pastel y que este se tropezara y cayera de cara al pastel- mientras los chicos se reían de esto, Sakura se unía al grupo junto con Sasuke quien venía con un poco de ojeras por quedarse entrenando hasta tarde.

-¿en qué salón era?- pregunto el azabache mientras Hinata respondía –en el 301- mientras avanzaban y subían al segundo piso vieron como mucha gente se amontonaba en la sala 301, los chicos llegaron allí y miraron el número 301 en la sala, pero los chicos captaron que era un genjutsu y pasaron de largo para cuando uno de los porteros pregunto –a donde van, el examen es aquí- a lo que Sakura contrarresto –pues ese es el salón 201, el genjutsu puesto es muy simple, además estamos en el piso tres es ilógico que el salón este en el piso dos- una vez contestado esto siguieron caminando pero el portero hizo un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por el equipo, entonces Sasuke se adelantó a la jugada y ataco, cuando las dos patadas se iban a conectar apareció un chico cejudo con corte de hongo el cual detuvo los ataques y se escuchó la voz gruesa de alguien familiar –oye dijiste que no sobresaliéramos- en eso apareció un joven de pelo largo ojos blancos junto a una chica con pompones en la cabeza, Hinata reconoció a su primo Neji quien se acercó al cejudo. Entonces el cejudo se puso colorado y miro a Sakura la cual lo miro con un poco de asco mientras el chico se acercaba decía – Hola me llamo Rock Lee, ¿tú debes ser Sakura-chan verdad? - luego sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y Sakura asintió con su cabeza en confirmación, entonces el chico pregunto – ¿no te gustaría ser mi novia? – a lo que la chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y dijo –lo siento pero no puedo, además ya tengo novio- mentía mientras se acercaba a Naruto y lo tomaba por su brazo izquierdo, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke miraron a Sakura con incredulidad y esta miraba a Naruto diciendo con la mirada ayúdame mientras se ponía roja, por una parte Naruto se ponía rojo levemente ya que aun a día de hoy seguía teniendo sentimientos por Sakura al igual que con Hinata, pero siempre le dio preferencia al amor que sentía por Sasuke, por otra parte el Azabache al no ser el centro de atención de la chica se ponía un poco celoso, y por otro lado Hinata solo sonreía ante el asunto ya que intuyo que Sakura poco a poco estaba cambiando sus sentimientos por el rubio. Naruto por su parte sonrió y dijo –lo siento amigo, pero está ocupada-. Acto seguido beso levemente el rostro de la chica cosa que hizo que se pusiera como tomate la pelirosa y Rock Lee le salieran una pequeña vena en la sien. –hare que ella cambie de opinión cuando te derrote- dijo apuntando al rubio, este solo alzo sus hombros y no dijo nada, luego de esto Neji noto la presencia de su prima y dijo –y tú que mierda haces aquí, con tu nivel debería darte vergüenza solo presentarte- apuntándole a la cara, esto no le gusto al equipo siete, cosa que hizo que reaccionara el azabache defendiendo a su compañera –y tu quien te crees para decidir eso- esto hizo que Neji reaccionara y se pusiera frente al azabache chocando sus frentes, Naruto miraba a la peliazul y le asintió con la mirada, entonces la chica tomo aire y dijo –Neji ni-san ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te derrote, tu que eres el genio de la generación junto a Sasuke?- Sasuke sonrió junto a Naruto y Sakura quienes les gusto la actitud de la chica la cual miraba a su primo con fiereza, este se puso colorado y quiso decir algo, pero Naruto se interpuso y dijo arrogantemente –Chicos, vámonos no gastemos tiempo con los novatos- y luego se fueron del lugar subiendo al tercer piso dejando con la boca abierta a medio mundo quien vio la situación. Pero esto no le gusto al cejudo ni Neji, por su parte el Hyuga siguió avanzando a regañadientes mientras el cejudo se adelantó rápidamente para alcanzar al equipo de Kakashi.

Los chicos iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que alguien los llamo –rubio, si tú, el novio de Sakura, te reto-. Naruto volteo y vio a Rock mirándolo mientras se posicionaba en modo de batalla, Naruto alzo los hombros y dijo –yo no quiero pelear, quiero entregar esto luego e irme- decía mostrando la solicitud, el cejudo lo miro con enojo, entonces iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke quien dijo –Naruto, déjamelo a mí- a lo que el rubio dijo –¿estás seguro? - entonces el azabache asintió y dio un paso al frente ganándose en posición de pelea.

-Sasuke Uchiha- comento el chico, y el mencionado sonrió –veo que me conoces, ahora conocerás el poder de mi clan- comentaba mientras activaba su Sharingan, por su parte el cejudo lo miro y dijo –es un honor pelear contra el genio de los Uchiha-. Y luego el cejudo desapareció de la vista de Sasuke, este no lo vio venir para cuando apareció delante de él con una patada alta, rápidamente se agacho, pero Rock había rápidamente dado la vuelta agachándose y desde abajo mando una patada aprovechando el impulso de su primer ataque para propinarle una patada directo en la cara al azabache el cual se intentó cubrir, pero el golpe conecto debido a la velocidad de Rock haciendo que el azabache cayera al suelo, este se lamentaba de dolor y se levantó para mirarlo nuevamente y pensó "se mueve tan rápido como Naruto". Apretando los dientes, volvió a la carrera a atacar, pero escucho la voz de Rock Lee debajo de él –mi Taijutsu está entrenado en su máximo, tu Sharingan, no, tu cuerpo no puede seguir mis movimientos, aunque tu Sharingan lo haga- fue entonces que una patada a la quijada de Sasuke conecto mandándolo a volar por los cielos, acto seguido Rock desapareció y se posiciono detrás de Sasuke –así que no podrás derrotarme a mí, el genin más fuerte de Konoha- mientras iban suspendidos Sasuke intento recomponerse en el aire cosa que no pudo, mientras la vendas del Cejudo se desenrollaban, justo cuando estas iban comenzar a envolver a Sasuke una sombra apareció entremedio de los dos golpeando a Rock en la cara lo cual hizo que se estrellara contra el piso y Sasuke fuera cargado estilo nupcial por el rubio quien desapareció para aparecer detrás de Sakura dejando a Sasuke en el piso. –Diste buena pelea Sasuke, pero te falta experiencia y necesitas dejar de depender de tus ojos-este comentario golpeo el orgullo de Sasuke quien pensó que mejoro, pero aún le faltaba tanto tramo para alcanzarlo a él, entonces se vio a Naruto caminar hacia el cejudo quien estaba enterrado de cabezas en el suelo de madera, Naruto se acercó y lo tomo de una pierna para sacarlo del agujero, este se encontraba inconsciente y dijo sobándose la cabeza –creo que me excedí-. Todos miraron a Naruto cuando de pronto una tortuga hablo mientras el chico era dejado delante de ella –disculpen los inconvenientes ocasionados por este chico- comentaba la tortuga mientras comenzaba a cachetearlo para despertarlo, entonces una escena se formó mientras el chico hacia un dogeza mientras era sermoneado por la tortuga, hasta que después de ello apareció un hombre con el mismo traje y apariencia de Rock el cual lloraba, Naruto y compañía miraban la escena con gotitas en sus sienes hasta que Naruto susurro por lo bajo que se largaran de allí, dejando solos a los payasos frente a ellos.

Luego de esa situación, Sasuke reflexionaba la abismal diferencia de poder de él junto a todos los presentes, si Naruto era así de fuerte y cada día se sorprendía mas pensando que lo había alcanzado, cada vez se daba cuenta de que la brecha no se acortaba y esto lo hizo pensar, si Naruto era así de fuerte y por lo que presiente no ha mostrado todo su nivel, como serán Hinata y Sakura quienes entrenaron con él, esto lo llevo a un pensamiento peor, que tan débil era él, cuanto tiempo pasara para poder ser tan fuerte para poder llevar a cabo su venganza.

Tras unos minutos de caminata los cuatro llegaron al frente de la puerta donde Kakashi los esperaba –veo que llegaron bien, aunque veo a alguien un poco magullado- decía mirando a Sasuke – los hicos sonrieron ante el comentario, pero Kakashi dijo –me alegro que hayan venido todos, si hubiera venido solo tres de ustedes no los dejaría pasar- esto le llamo la curiosidad Sakura y Sasuke pero Naruto y Hinata respondieron al mismo tiempo –eso es porque somos un equipo- Kakashi sonrió al ver lo coordinados que esos dos estaban en cierto aspecto, Kakashi asistió y dijo –pero como vinieron todos, tengo confianza en que pasaran, estoy orgullosos de ustedes-. Los chicos estaban contentos a excepción de uno –Como puedes decir eso, si hay tantos que me superan- bramo Sasuke a lo que Kakashi dijo –y para eso están tus compañeros para apoyarse y salir adelante juntos, Sasuke, si quieres ser fuerte empieza a formar mejores lazos con tus compañeros- esto hizo que Sasuke bajara la cabeza y luego comprendió esas palabras. –está bien Kakashi-sensei. Acto seguido el peliblanco se posó a un lado dándole el paso a los chicos que entraron al lugar.

Al llegar vieron a muchísimos ninjas de varias aldeas, se toparon con los tres ninjas vistos anteriormente los chicos de la arena, a Neji y compañía, y a todos los novatos de la generación de Naruto, por su parte Naruto vio una cara conocida la cual no había visto hace muchos días por culpa de las misiones, esta comenzó a correr y salto a los brazos de Naruto haciendo que dos de sus compañeras se pusieran celosas sin evitarlo. –¡Naruto!, como te extrañe- comento Haku quien acariciaba con sus mejillas las del rubio, esto llamo la atención de muchos presentes algunos se prendieron en furia a ver la escena y otros no. –¡Haku, tanto tiempo!, ¿cómo te ha ido? – exclamo el chico mientras miraba a su amiga y esta respondió –bien, me llevo súper bien con el equipo de Kurenai-sensei, aunque ese niño de allí es extraño, pero es muy amable- dijo la chica mientras apuntaba a un niño de cabellos blancos tés morena y ojos amarillos el cual ante los ojos de Naruto expedía un aura negra, tan podrida como los seres Espectrales, Naruto sin cambiar su cara feliz se acercó y sonrió, para luego saludarlo estrechando su mano, Hinata por su parte también pudo notar el aura del chico pero guardo silencio y la compostura, pudo notar que el alma de ese niño está siendo usurpada por un "Espectro"- hola me llamo Naruto- comento el rubio mientras el otro chico respondía –yo soy Kukuri, un gusto- una vez presentados Naruto regreso ante Haku quien no se aguantó y lo abrazo nuevamente colgándose del cuello –Nee, Naruto, mi padre Zabuza dijo que cuando te viera te mandara saludos, ya que está muy ocupado con las misiones Ambu- Naruto sonrió y dijo –me alegro que se encuentre bien, cuando lo veas salúdalo de mi parte- una vez respondido el rubio poso su mano en la cabeza de Haku y secretamente uso mana para poner un sello de protección en ella, Haku se soltó de Naruto depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico y se retiró con su equipo. Entonces fue jalado por Sakura mientras el instinto asesino de Hinata salía a flote por los celos –Naruto desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Haku- comentaba la chica peliroja haciendo notar sus celos, esto le llamo la atención a Naruto quien hasta el momento sabía que Sakura estaba detrás de Sasuke, acaso algo cambio en su destino se preguntó este. –no sé de qué hablas, pero a ella la veo como una hermana, y sobre eso, cada vez que teníamos tiempo libre con Hinata o yo solo íbamos a visitarlos- una vez respondida la pregunta el chico camino hacia Hinata y dijo –cierto Hinata- esto hizo que su instinto asesino baje recordando que desde hace un tiempo tuvo que dejar de ir por el entrenamiento con Kurama, así que lo más probable es que haya crecido el afecto entre ellos, razono Hinata, para luego responder más calmadamente –tienes razón Naruto-kun-. Tras dicho esto y calmándose un poco las cosas y ya los once novatos se juntaron a conversar apareció un chico de lentes de pelo celeste, Naruto lo reconoció de inmediato, tenía lentes y su pelo amarrado en una cola, tenía la banda de Konoha en su frente y estaba vestido con colores celestes y azul, según él ha intentado hacer la prueba muchas veces, y tiene algo interesante que le podrían servir a los chicos mientras mostraba unas cartas. Por su parte Naruto se alejó de él restándole importancia y se quedó observando, esto fue notado por Hinata quien se acercó a él quedando al mismo lado, por su parte Sasuke se acercó al sujeto y pregunto sobre que puede ofrecer y de sus cartas aprecian datos de las personas que solicitaban, entre ellos hablaron sobre todos los genin que vinieron a participar dejando en claro que era la elite de la generación. Sakura miro a Naruto estaba un poco preocupada por el nivel de los presentes y pensó que este podría estar intranquilo, pero viéndolo conversar calmadamente con Hinata se le paso la preocupación, Sasuke estaba confiado había entrenado con Kakashi mejorando varias cosas y su nivel estaba mucho más avanzado.

Un grito proveniente del rubio se escuchó en todo el recinto y se vio a este apuntándolos con el dedo –¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, y que les quede claro nadie me ganara!- mientras se le formaba una sonrisa haciendo lo mismo que en el pasado, la mayoría entro en shock ante lo dicho por el joven genin y miradas aterradas se posaron en él, un simple niño estaba subestimándolos.

Ino por su parte salto ante Sakura y dijo –¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?, ¿Qué pretende conseguir provocándolos a todos? - gritaba la rubia eufórica, mientras que Sakura miraba a Naruto el cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara y respondió calmadamente mofándose de la chica – quien sabe- y se alejó de la chica para acercase a Naruto susurrando –¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hiciste?, sé que ustedes dos son fuertes pero nosotros- hizo una pausa refiriéndose a ella y Sasuke a lo que el rubio le susurro –ustedes están bien, solo necesitas más confianza en ti misma.- esto calmo a Sakura y la sonrojo por un momento por la confianza que Naruto comenzaba a demostrar por ellos.

Entonces unos sonidos e instinto asesino se sintieron en el ambiente proviniendo de tres ninjas que se movían rápidamente por el recinto intentando atacar a Kabuto unos kunais fueron ante él, Hinata iba a intervenir, pero Naruto la sostuvo del hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Acto seguido se vio como Kabuto esquivo el primer ataque y luego fue sorprendido por un ninja del sonido quien mando un golpe a su cara haciendo un pequeño jutsu, el peliceleste logro esquivar el ataque, pero luego sus lentes fueron quebrados y cayó al suelo vomitando.

-añade a tus cartas que tres ninjas del sonido pasaran a ser Chunin como si nada- exclamo uno hasta que se escuchó un grito detrás de ellos -¡Silencio Cobardes!- una gran nube de humo se expandió por el recinto mostrando a un hombre en el centro de traje negro con una bandana negra en la cabeza y dos tajos en la cara, mientras detrás de él lo acompañaban varios examinadores. –¿Los hice esperar?, soy el primer examinador del examen Chunin, Ibiki Morino - exclamo mientras miraba a todo el mundo quienes estaban anonadados.

Luego apunto a los chicos del sonido y los amonesto, para luego dejar en claro que no pueden pelear sin la aprobación de un examinador. Luego de ello pidió que vinieran a entregar su placa y recibirán un numero junto a un examen escrito, una vez todos estuvieron sentados, comenzó a explicar las reglas del examen quedando todos sorprendidos, sobre todo con lo de la reprobación automática del equipo si uno de sus integrantes obtiene 0 puntos, aparte de que después de 45 minutos darán la última pregunta, una vez dicho esto dio la orden de comenzar.

Tras el transcurso de 20 minutos muchos de los participantes habían ido saliendo, Naruto y Hinata ya habían contestado todas las preguntas, por su parte Sakura y Sasuke hacían lo mismo, el Uchiha usaba su Sharingan para copiar, mientras que Sakura usaba su conocimiento para responder. Tras 45 minutos el examinador diciendo que iba a dar la última pregunta, tras eso dio una nueva regla esta consistía en dar la pregunta o no darla, pero el que se equivocaba no podría hacer nunca más en su vida el examen, cosa que muchos ninjas decidieron retirarse, entones un rubio se levantó y grito a los cuatro vientos las mismas palabras de aliento que en su pasado, esto llamo la atención del examinador por unos momentos para luego dar un paso y decir que fueron aprobados. Tras esto comenzó a dar una charla sobre la información, o lo importante de hacer las misiones mostrando su cabeza llena de cicatrices. Tras esto un objeto entro por la ventana la cual clavo dos kunais en el techo dando una pancarta que decía examinadora de la segunda prueba Anko Mitarashi, tras esto ella dio la información de que podían retirarse y sus maestros le darán el lugar de la nueva prueba.

 **En el bosque de la muerte.**

Una vez Frente al bosque de la muerte, la examinadora Anko comenzó a explicar las reglas y a dar las instrucciones de este examen de supervivencia y recolección de información, esto hizo que todos estuvieran atentos a lo dicho, tras la plática Naruto volvió a soltar algo que dijo en su vida pasada –Vamos, que esto no me asusta- Anko se molestó por lo dicho y lanzo un Kunai hacia su cara, este solo movió levemente su cuello a un lado para dejar pasar el Kunai, entonces vio como Anko se posicionaba detrás de él posicionando su mano en la mejilla junto a un Kunai mas, Anko se sorprendió al ver que no había rasguño alguno y Naruto sonrió al notar dos cosas, primero que a ella es la que necesitaba salvar del primer sello maldito y lo segundo fue confirmar que Orochimaru se acercaba a ellos pero este no presentaba ningún cambio en su aura. Una vez ocurrido esta escena, Anko por su parte se llevó una impresión muy grande con respecto al rubio, tras comenzar a verlo bien se parecía mucho al cuarto Hokage, y por otra parte Orochimaru se concentraba en el Uchiha frente a él luego de ellos los equipos se juntaron y comenzaron su travesía hacia el bosque; el equipo de Naruto obtuvo el pergamino del cielo y se adentró en el bosque ya conocido por dos personas presentes, quienes llevaban entrenando en ello toda su vida.

Mientras iban avanzando Hinata y Naruto, se dieron cuenta que fueron seguidos por un ninja, pero estos dos no hicieron nada, tras un rato de avanzar, el equipo se detuvo tras escuchar unos gritos.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a los chicos, a lo que Sasuke contesto –ni, idea-. Tras esto Naruto hizo lo mismo que en su pasado –lo siento, pero necesito ir al baño- acto seguido comenzó a avanzar y antes de retirarse le hizo una seña a Hinata la cual se quedó cerca del equipo.

Después de un minuto apareció Naruto el cual se acerco al equipo –perdón, pero fue mucha orina- pero no alcanzo a decir más cuando recibió una patada de parte de Sasuke, este salio volando y cayó al piso, por su parte Sakura iba a protestar, pero Hinata le dijo antes de que ella protestara –ese no es Naruto, es un impostor- a lo que Sasuke salió al ataque afirmando–

¡eso es verdad! - dos Kunais chocaron entre si estos eran Uchiha y Uzumaki impostor peleando, mientras intercambiaban golpes, Sasuke logro hacer una finta lanzando una patada hacia el mentón el cual detuvo antes de llegar para rápidamente darse una vuelta y proyectar una patada al abdomen del enemigo, este salió volando y se estrelló ante un árbol. –Venga, dime, donde está el original- tras esto, el impostor dejo su transformación y apareció su real apariencia era un ninja de Amegakure el cual estaba vestido con un traje completo amarillo y su pelo en punta color café, junto a una mascarilla de aire. Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura se pusieron en posición de ataque, por su parte Sasuke activo su Sharingan, mientras que Hinata lo acompañaba por un costado, Sakura saco dos Shuriken y los lanzo hacia su enemigo, este salto esquivándolos pero fue sorprendido por dos Kunais que iban directo a él, lanzados por Hinata quien previo dicho movimiento, este rápidamente hizo un Jutsu de sustitución, pero fue interceptado por Sasuke quien también había previsto esto el cual se había posicionado detrás del ninja y le aventó una patada en la espalda mandándolo al piso, rápidamente hizo su jutsu elemental de fuego y lanzo grandes bolas de fuego hacia su oponente el cual se estaba recuperando en el aire, este iba a arrancar de la oleada pero fue detenido por un gran golpe propinado por Sakura la cual se había coordinado junto con Hinata para usar los pies de ella como catapulta; esto hizo que el ninja recibiera el golpe en su estómago perdiendo la consciencia entonces este cayó al piso, después de unos minutos se pudo ver a Naruto llegar al lugar viendo a un sujeto inconsciente y amarrado –wow, veo que tuvieron entretención, perdonen la tardanza.- mientras se incorporaba al equipo.

-ya lo registré y no tenía el pergamino- dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el rubio. –mnn, nada que hacer, sigamos caminando- comentaba el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero el azabache lo detuvo y dijo –primero hagamos una contraseña en caso de que nos separemos- luego de asentir, los cuatros genin se sentaron y comenzaron a proponer la contraseña cosa que Naruto memorizo al instante solo que se hizo el tonto para hacer lo mismo que su primera vez.

Luego de ir caminando por un tiempo Kurama quien estaba en su plano mental le hablo –cachorro, siento una presencia maligna a unos 20 kilómetros- esto alarmo a Naruto quien prestó atención y miro a Hinata la cual también pudo percibir lo mismo que ellos dos, el chico se acercó a Hinata y le susurró al oído –Hinata, yo me encargare de ello, puedo dejarte a cargo de su seguridad, cualquier cosa hablamos con magia telepática-. Una vez dicho esto la chica asintió, mientras tanto Naruto pensaba que falta poco para que ese sujeto ataque, no pasaron ni un segundo desde que salió de su pensamiento cuando una fuerte brisa arraso con el equipo separándolos.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto se dejó arrastrar por el ataque hasta chocar con un gran árbol, se dejó impactar, pero no sufrió rasguño alguno luego de ello se levantó y comenzó a caminar –bien, seria por este camino ¿no? - decía Naruto mientras comenzaba a una gran velocidad a correr al sur de la zona.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en las proximidades del lugar, ese sonido era el Haku, una voz familiar para Naruto, este sin contenerse más acelero la velocidad a tal magnitud que apareció detrás de ella la cual se encontraba arrodillada temblando de horror al mirar a su compañero quien se encontraba delante de ella con los cuerpos de sus otros amigos todos ensangrentados y llenos de heridas, no pudo notar la presencia de Naruto cuando llego y solo escucho –Haku, ¿estás bien?- pero nada llego, Naruto miro al frente y pudo ver como el chico llamado Kukuri estaba bañado en sangre y de su espalda salían alas de sangre, sus ojos ya no eran amarillos sino negros y su piel era blanca como la nieve. Naruto se ganó enfrente de Haku quien recién pudo salir de su pequeño transe de horror y grito -¡Huye Naruto, esa cosa, esa cosa!- Naruto solo la miro de reojo y sonrió –No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, déjamelo a mí- tras esto comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el chico y escucho la voz de Kurama –está en primera fase aun- A lo que Naruto solo asintió, -aún podemos salvarlo- exclamo el rubio.

Kukuri comenzó a rugir con una voz aguda el cual resonó por todo el recinto mientras soltaba el cuerpo de Shino, Haku se tapó los oídos resistiendo el dolor proveniente de ellos, por su parte Naruto seguía caminando mientras murmuraba unos canticos **[hat dich durch die Nadeln der Schicksale gefangen]** un gran pentagrama a los pies de Naruto se ilumino con los símbolos de la luna, luego de ello a los pies de Kukuri una gran luz apareció de ella la cual formo una cúpula transparente que lo encerró comenzando a mermar sus energías, esto sorprendió a Haku quien veía todo en Shock, sobre todo por lo que estaba pasando veía como el chico Kukuri comenzaba a forcejear para salir de la cúpula, lanzándose de cabeza contra el campo, choca una y otra vez mientras lentamente iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, la sangre que formaban sus alas se iban deformando convirtiéndose en liquido cayendo al suelo, el pelo del chico volvía a su normalidad, sus ojos y su piel también, mientras perdía la conciencia. Luego de ello, Naruto se acercó al cuerpo inerte ya en estado de inconciencia deshaciendo el hechizo y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de este y recito **[Mächte der Dunkelheit, die dieses Wesen bewohnen, verlassen diesen Körper und verbrennen in den Flammen des Fegefeuers, das die Hölle Luzifers bewohnt]** tras esto se pudo ver como la mano de Naruto se ilumino envolviendo el cuerpo del chico en un aura celeste y un miasma oscuro el cual llamaba a la muerte comenzaba a salir del cuerpo del chico el cual se fue juntando en la mano izquierda de Naruto en una esfera negra, una vez el miasma salió completamente del chico la esfera comenzó a arder en un fuego purpura consumiendo el miasma en su totalidad oyendo un grito de desesperación de lo que probablemente hubiera sido ese miasma. Tras esto Naruto cogió a los demás chicos y los junto con Haku quien aún no salía de su impresión temblorosa ante tal magnitud de cosas vistas –venga Haku, ya todo paso- decía el rubio mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, está por fin salió del trance y salto al pecho del chico llorando –tenía miedo, mucho miedo, vi una cosa negra salir de Kukuri y después todo se volvió difuso, no pude hacer nada, nada para ayudarlo- se lamentaba la chica mientras las lágrimas corrían y corrían, Naruto poso su mano sobre su cabeza y dijo –tranquila, nunca dejare que nada te pase- acto seguido beso a la chica en la frente y dijo –quédate allí un momento los sanare y me iré de aquí-. Fue lo que dijo para cuando estuvo frente al cuarteto conjurando **[Mutter Natur gib mir Kraft und bring deinen Kindern die Gesundheit des Lebens]** un aura verde envolvió a los muchachos mientras un pentagrama gigante aparecía por sus cabezas el cual mostraba un dibujo de un árbol sagrado. Haku comenzó a sentir como sus raspones y pequeñas heridas eran sanadas por la magia de Naruto, también pudo ver como sus compañeros eran curados de las graves heridas que les dejo Kukuri poseído, una vez totalmente recuperados Naruto miro a Haku y dijo –más adelante te explicare lo que paso aquí, ahora cuídalos-. Tras esto Naruto desapareció en un destello azul.

 **Con Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke.**

Sasuke se encontraba escondido debajo de unos arbustos observando la situación, luego de ello volteo y se encontró con Sakura en lo cual pidió la contraseña y esta se lo dijo sin vacilación, una vez dicho esto se miraron –¿Donde esta Naruto y Hinata? - pregunto la chica, para ver como desde un árbol saltaba la chica ojiperla, acto seguido dijo –Sasuke, Sakura, veo que están bien- acto seguido la chica se acercaba pero Sasuke pregunto por la contraseña y esta se la dio, luego de ello Sasuke le pidió que hiciera lo otro acordado y la chica activo su Byakugan dándole credibilidad, mientras la fémina hacia eso y los chicos comprobaban la situación apareció Naruto un poco magullado y dijo –uf, que tuve suerte- tras esto Sasuke pidió la contraseña y Naruto se la dijo esto hizo que Sasuke se lanzara contra Naruto y Hinata lo siguiera para atacar combinadamente, los dos chicos dieron una patada en la cara del rubio lo cual lo mando a estrellarse reclamando –impostor muéstrate- el Naruto se sorprendió y desapareció en hubo terminando la transformación dando paso a la misma mujer que apareció al principio de la segunda etapa entregándole el kunai a Anko, este sonreía mientras sacaba su lengua como una serpiente.

\- ¿Cómo me descubrieron? - pregunto la fémina entonces Sasuke respondió –Yo elegí la contraseña larga porque sabía que Naruto no podría recordarla y también porque detecte que estabas escuchándonos- la mujer sonrió y se llevó su mano al rostro en alegría, luego saco el pergamino de la tierra y se lo trago cual serpiente haría con su presa.

-venga peleemos por los pergaminos con nuestras vidas- fue lo último que dijo para comenzar a liberar instinto asesino que dejo paralizados del Shock a dos de ellos, pero Hinata no le afecto ya que estaba acostumbrada a sentir ese instinto de parte de Kurama.

-¡jo!, que interesante, chica Hyuga- decía la víbora mientras miraba a la chica, esta se posiciono delante de los chicos para defenderlos, mientras ellos trataban de entender lo que pasaba por una parte Sasuke estaba temeroso del instinto asesino el cual lo hizo recordar cosas del pasado, y Sakura temblaba y lloraba ya que era la primera vez que sentía tal nivel de presión.

-No te dejare hacerles daño- fue lo último que dijo para desaparecer y aparecer frente al ninja golpeándolo en el estómago haciendo que este vomitara el pergamino de la tierra, la chica lo cogió y lo escondió entre sus ropajes, entonces sintió como el ninja se retorcía del dolor y mando una patada a la cara del susodicho mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol, el ninja de cabellos largos se levantó del lugar sobándose un poco el estómago y la mejilla y empezó a buscar a los genin pero no había ninguno –maldita mocosa, no me esperaba que fuera tan fuerte-.

Mientras tanto Hinata llevaba a cuestas a Sakura y Sasuke quienes todavía estaban en trance, temblando y con miedo, tras recorrer un poco de camino y alejándose del sujeto Hinata los dejo sentados unas ramas y luego dijo –¿chicos están bien? - pero ninguno contesto hasta que se vio como Sasuke se hería con un Kunai para quitarse el miedo a través del dolor.

-Gracias Hinata, sin ti hubiéramos sido presas fáciles- comentaba Sasuke mientras retiraba el Kunai de su pierna, por otra parte, Sakura vio al Uchiha y salió de la presión ayudando a vendar la pierna de Sasuke –¿Sasuke estas bien? - pregunto ingenuamente Sakura, pero fue callada por la mano de Sasuke y allí entendió que el chico aun temblaba, aunque intento sacarse el miedo todavía le quedaron las secuelas del primer susto, Sakura miro a Hinata la cual estaba alerta y esta grito –¡Salten ahora!- entonces los susodichos saltaron del arbol y vieron como una gran serpiente los atacaba, en ese mismo instante Sasuke junto a Hinata lanzaron sus Kunais hacia la boca de la serpiente dándole fin a ella, esta cayo escupiendo sangre a un tronco cercano y pudieron ver como desde el interior salía el sujeto que los perseguía como una serpiente estirando su cuerpo y enrollándolo en un árbol. Luego vieron como el ninja se arremangaba y decía –aun con miedo Sasuke-kun – este se retorcio de miedo cuando vio que el ninja se mordía y pasaba la sangre por unos escritos en sus brazos mientras hacía unos sellos –Arte de invocación – una gran serpiente apareció a los pies del ninja, Hinata no espero más y ataco al ninja lanzando sus Shurikens pero la serpiente los repelió con su cola, en eso Sasuke activo su sharingan y grito –no me pienso quedar quieto- y haciendo una justus pronuncio –Arte elemento fuego: Bolas de fuego- y de su boca lanzo grandes llamaradas esféricas las cuales apoyaron a Hinata atacando al ninja, este recibió el ataque de una en el cuerpo y pudo ver como la cara se le caía dando una desagradable vista, detrás de la careta de piel muerta que estaba en la cara del sujeto se podía ver unos ojos amarillos reptilianos y piel grisácea que miraban a Sasuke con firmeza –oh, eso fue potente- este le dio una orden a la serpiente y esta se abalanzó contra Hinata, mientras que el ninja saltaba hacia Sasuke –¿quién diablos eres?- entonces el sujeto sacando su lengua cual víbora dijo –Orochimaru, ven, Sasuke, yo sé que me buscaras después de probar esto-. Tras decir eso hizo un nuevo jutsu y su cuello se alargó rápidamente que Sasuke fue incapaz de prevenir el ataque cuando sintió como su cuello era atravesado por los colmillos del susodicho, tras hacer eso, Orochimaru se esfumo diciendo –espero te guste mi regalo- tras lo dicho Sasuke cayó al suelo del dolor y se vio como Hinata atravesaba a la serpiente por el estómago dándole fin a esta, Sakura por su parte se acercó a el Uchiha pero este se desmayó por el dolor. Acto seguido las chicas se reunieron y se fueron del lugar buscando un lugar seguro, tras esto Hinata uso comunicación telepática a través de su magia –Naruto-kun, estaremos ocultos cerca del arroyo en esta dirección- dándole una imagen mental de donde estarán, a lo que en respuesta escucho –ok, estaré allí en cuanto pueda-.

 **Con Naruto.**

El rubio apareció en un lugar apartado donde se podía ver a la kunoichi Anko acorralada contra la pared por parte de Orochimaru quien le dirigía unas palabras, Naruto al ver esto lanzo un Kunai directo al Sanin el cual esquivo para luego sentir como una patada le llegaba en la cara lanzándolo contra el árbol –Si ya terminaste con lo que viniste hacer, lárgate- comentaba el rubio quien estaba delante de una sorprendida Anko –¿qué haces tú aquí? - pregunto la chica mirando incrédulamente a Naruto, este no dijo nada y solo observaba a Orochimaru el cual se sobaba la cara diciendo –eres el segundo que me pega, esto no quedara así- dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea buscando el momento de atacar, pero un escalofrió lo recorrió al mirar al chico el instinto asesino que emanaba de este era tan grande que podía paralizarlo a él uno de los tres Sanin, quien diablos era este muchacho pensaba la serpiente, pero no pudo decir más cuando sintió que su vida peligraba al ver miles de Kunais por todas partes rodeándolo mientras estos levitaban, viendo como Naruto se encontraba haciendo un sello de una mano diciendo **–Arte Secreto Celestial: Quince mil quinientos dagas del dolor-** Orochimaru por su parte logro hacer su Jutsu y desapareció del lugar con la cola entre las piernas alcanzando a salvarse de todos los Kunais que se abalanzaron con fuerza donde antes estaba el Sanin, Anko por su parte estaba incrédula ante lo ocurrido, tras ver lo que paso; Naruto se dio vuelta a ver a la chica la cual comenzaba a sentir dolor por el sello maldito que tenía mientras se llevaba su mano a la pecho donde la chica sentía dolor, el rubio comenzó a acercarse a la chica y dijo –Desvístete- la mujer lo fulmino con la mirada mientras soportaba el dolor y dijo –ni loca- esto hizo que Naruto suspirara y dijo –bueno, será por las malas entonces- acto seguido el chico llego a ella y la cogió del hombro, la chica intento forcejear pero no se podía moverse; la fuerza del rubio era increíblemente superior a ella y el dolor del sello era insoportable, entonces Naruto puso sus manos como una espada y desgarro las prendas superior de la chica, rompiendo la malla, la polera y el sostén, mostrando sus voluptuosos cenos, la chica se sonrojo pero el muchacho no se inmuto, este le retiro la mano del sello a la chica y lo analizo –sello maldito de primera generación- comentaba el rubio mientras la chica lo miraba sorpresivamente al ver el conocimiento del rubio, entonces noto como tres llamas de color morado aparecieron en sus dedos pulgar índice y medio y sonrió –te va a doler un poco, así que sopórtalo- tras esto el chico presiono los tres puntos del sello maldito y exclamo –Arte Secreto Uzumaki: Renovación de sello celestial- la chica sintió que su pecho era quemado por llamas esta grito tan fuerte que podría desgarrar los oídos de quien estuviera cerca, Naruto por su parte comenzó a retirar lentamente los dedos del sello entonces se pudieron ver hilos de chakra dorada los cuales envolvían el sello maldito y lo retiraban como si se tratara de miasma este termino de retirar el sello maldito, se pudo ver en su mano derecha una esfera dorada con el sello en su interior la cual se comenzó a convertir en una serpiente blanca con el rostro de Orochimaru, acto seguido el chico apretó la esfera entre sus manos y esta se desintegro en una luz dorada.

-Listo, eh cumplido mi misión- acto seguido el muchacho metió la mano en un campo dimensional y saco unas prendas moradas las cuales se las paso a la chica y dijo –ponte esto, y no le digas nada a nadie ¿sí? - mientras ponían su dedo índice en sus labios, acto seguido el chico desapareció en una luz celeste, la chica quedo incrédula ante lo que vio y se llevó la mano a su pecho al notar que no existía sello, un niño rubio lo había liberado de su agónica vida, ahora era libre, pensó para sí. –eres mi salvador, te debo mi vida- diciéndolo al viento, mientras se ponía la ropa pasada por el muchacho y desapareció en una nube de humo del lugar.

 **Minutos más tarde**

Sakura y Hinata estaban haciendo guardia mientras cuidaban a un Sasuke inconsciente, Sakura tras limpiarse las heridas, curar las heridas de Sasuke se quedó sentada al lado de este para cuidarlo mientras Hinata tomaba la primera guardia, unos minutos más tardes apareció en un árbol un rubio quien miraba la entrada del pequeño tronco donde estaba Hinata, tras esto el chico salto del árbol quedando enfrente –Ya volví, ¿cómo están? – comentaba el muchacho mientras sonreía, Hinata iba a contestar cuando fue empujada por una furiosa Sakura quien se abalanzo contra Naruto gritando -¡Donde mierda estabas Naruto!- mientras comenzaba a golpearle la cara, por su parte el chico se dejó golpear -¡Casi morimos, casi nos matan, tenía miedo, por tu culpa Sasuke esta…!- tras decir lo último comenzó a llorar sobre Naruto y este solo le puso su mano sobre la nuca y le dijo gentilmente –Lo siento, pero tenía que ayudar a alguien- Sakura miro a los ojos a Naruto quien solo le sonreía mientras notaba como le corría sangre del labio producto de los golpes de ella, esto hizo que Sakura quedara en shock por lo que hizo y se lamentó –yo…- pero Naruto le tapo los labios con su dedo índice y dijo –está bien, espero esto te haya ayudado a aliviar la tensión- tras esto el muchacho se reincorporó y camino hacia Hinata la cual se le acercó y le puso un paño limpio en el labio para limpiar la sangre, acto seguido entraron al tronco, por otra parte Sakura estaba sorprendida por la acción del chico asiendo que su corazón latiera a mil, pero aun así, se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, Naruto era tan bondadoso pensaba para sí, luego de eso se reincorporo y entro al tronco donde estaba Sasuke y los demás.

-veo que tuvieron una gran batalla- decía Naruto mientras examinaba a Sasuke, luego Hinata se disculpó y dijo –lo siento Naruto-kun no pude protegerlos como debía- a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza mientras decía –yo también me disculpo por no estar allí-, aunque Hinata sabía que había cosas que tenían que pasar igual era doloroso ver que pasen y para Naruto era lo mismo, ya entrada la noche Hinata y Naruto se fueron a buscar comida para su equipo mientras Sakura cuidaba de Sasuke.

Mientras pasaban la noche conversando y comiendo pescados, Hinata se había ido a dormir para dejar a una Sakura junto a un Naruto en la pequeña fogata –Naruto, que tan fuerte eres- pregunto Sakura recordando los miles de veces que despreciaba a Naruto cuando ella era mandada a entrenar con él por parte de Kakashi, el chico la miro y dijo humildemente –por el momento más fuerte que ustedes dos, creo- mintió mientras miraba al cielo nocturno. Sakura lo miro sorprendida no por lo que dijo sino porque se dio cuenta que mentía, porque Naruto ocultaba su poder, era lo que le llamaba más la atención, ahora que estaba delante de él podía ver miles de diferencias que su fanatismo con Sasuke nunca lo dejaron ver, el chico era sereno, humilde, buen compañero y en todas las batallas siempre llegaba a ayudar, ella pensó por un tiempo que era por el tipo de maestro que le enseño, pero según lo conoció el maestro de Naruto le enseño técnicas que no podría usar contra otras personas. –Naruto porque me…- pero esta fue interrumpida por la mirada melancólica del rubio quien la miraba a los ojos y dijo –algún día…- fue todo lo que dijo para ponerle un dedo en la frente y empujarla hacia atrás diciendo –ve a dormir, necesitas descansar-. Tras esto la chica se sonrojo y comprendió que algún día le contara por qué oculta cosas y porque se ve tan melancólico yéndose a dormir.

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban despiertos a excepción de uno quien todavía estaba inconsciente, Sakura iba a salir, pero fue detenida por Hinata quien exclamo –no salgas Sakura, estamos rodeados- la chica se puso nerviosa y sintió la mano cálida del rubio quien le dijo –relájate, todo saldrá bien- tras esto la chica sonrió y dijo –ten más confianza en ti misma, o acaso ¿no recuerdas nuestros entrenamientos? – tras esto la chica sonrió y salió del lugar junto a los otros dos, delante de ellos estaban tres ninjas del sonido sonriendo y el líder de ellos exclamo –despierten a Sasuke queremos pelear contra él- Sakura se asustó un momento, pero Naruto y Hinata estaban tranquilos ante la situación, entonces Sakura exclamo –Ustedes quieren pelear contra un lisiado, eso será sobre mi cadáver- luego de esto la chica se puso en posición de batalla y miro a sus dos compañeros quienes no hicieron nada esto le llamo la atención a Sakura quien se puso nerviosa y dijo –¿chicos no me van a ayudar?- a lo que el rubio y la peliazul se miraron y respondieron al unísono –para que, si tu solas los puedes vencer- esto saco unas gotas en Sakura y varias venas en los presentes. –venga no jueguen conmigo- entonces Naruto sonrió poniendo su mano en la espalda de la chica y la empujo fuertemente dejándola en primera línea –Recuerda el entrenamiento, tus habilidades son mejores que las de esos tres juntos-.

Sin decir más los molestos ninjas del sonido, el sujeto con las vendas salió corriendo ante la chica, esta rápidamente previo el ataque y esquivo el golpe, pero sintió como su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, rápidamente analizo la situación y se percató de que usaba el sonido para dar un ataque al oído haciéndola perder el equilibrio esta escupió y dijo –maldito…- tras esto la chica recibió una patada del ninja del sonido la cual la hizo caer donde estaba Naruto quien miraba tranquilamente la situación, esta se reincorporo con dificultad y susurro –no puedo vencerlo- entonces volvió a sentir la mano de Naruto en su espalda que la empujo de nuevo a la batalla y se escuchó decir de parte de uno de los ninjas –¿no estas siendo sádico con la chica?- a lo que el muchacho dijo –solo le estoy enseñando su errores- esto hizo que la pelirosa lo mirara con incredulidad a la respuesta de Naruto, pues ella se sentía inferior, ante el poder abrumador de Naruto y Hinata, si fueran ellos los vencerían rápidamente. Esto hizo que la chica se diera cuenta de su error, "claro si fuera Naruto o Hinata los hubiera atacado sin dejarles oportunidad, que tonta he sido, siempre espero que los demás hagan algo por mi" pensaba para sí, acto seguido la chica pesco un Kunai y cogió su cabello cortándoselo, esto sorprendió a muchos inclusive a los otros jóvenes que estaban ocultos en los arbustos esperando su momento para atacar.

-Venga Sakura, muestra lo que realmente eres, libérate de tus inseguridades- comentaba Hinata con una sonrisa mientras le daba apoyo a Sakura, entonces la chica miro hacia atrás y vio a Hinata y Naruto sonriendo –venga confiamos en ti- respondió Naruto sonriéndole.

Tras esto, la chica asintió y saco dos Kunais en mano, tomo aire y dio un fuerte grito de batalla, tras esto la chica desapareció de la vista de los ninjas del sonido apareciendo delante del ninja con vendas dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza la cual hizo que se impactara con el suelo, en ese mismo momento lanzo varios kunais con sellos explosivos alrededor del chico, y salto hacia atrás alejándose de la explosión que llego segundos después del salto.

-¡Dosu- grito la chica del equipo ninja al ver al chico inconsciente ante la explosión, tras esto los dos ninjas restante se pusieron en guardia y uno dijo –Zaku esa chica cambio totalmente- a lo que el ninja sonrió y dijo –mejor ahora tenemos un reto- luego de eso Zaku corrió a gran velocidad ante la chica atacándola con una patada alta la cual fue bloqueada por el brazo de la pelirosa, la cual contrataco con una patada alta a la cara, la cual fue bloqueada por la mano del chico, este sonrió y dijo –te tengo- tras eso abrió su palma derecha y grito –Onda de palmas Decapitadoras- y una gran ráfaga se expulsó de sus manos mandándola a volar llena de cortes con un pensamiento "maldición fui descuidada" pero antes que cayera al piso esta fue rescatada por un azabache el cual había despertado hace poco sujetando estilo nupcial a Sakura, esta se sonrojo por un momento y fue puesta en el suelo escuchando –estas bien, Sakura- a lo que la chica asintió –solo me descuide un poco- después de eso se vio como Sasuke estaba con su Sharingan activo y una mirada llena de odio –al fin lo comprendi, este poder, este poder es tan grande, soy un vengador y esto lo usare para conseguir mis objetivos- tras esto miles de manchas negras se ramificaron por el cuerpo de Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto estaban tranquilos ante la situación, pero alertas a que Sasuke no hiciera nada tonto. Tras esto Sakura estaba muy sorprendida al sentir dos cosas la mirada de odio de Sasuke y el Chakra morado que desbordaba que iba en aumento, Zaku no le dio importancia a esto y se lanzó al ataque, pero este fue interrumpido por la gran velocidad de Sasuke al hacer jutsus –Arte de fuego: danza del fénix- entonces de su boca salieron muchas llamas, en su contra parte el ninja Zaku grito –Ondas decapitadoras- apagando las llamas pero de entre ellas habían shurikenes los cuales dieron en el cuerpo del chico, tras esto Sasuke desapareció de la vista de este y lo golpeo en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo, luego de eso el azabache sujeto el brazo de Zaku y sonrió – Veamos, que tanto harás sin ellos- y sonriendo despiadadamente comenzó a arrancarle sus brazos pero no pudo concretar su objetivo ya que fue detenido por una gran patada bien conectada de parte de Naruto que lo mando a estrellarse a un árbol, Sasuke en rabia salió de este y reclamo -¡Naruto porque te metes, no hay que tener compasión- y se abalanzó contra este, el rubio por su parte lo miro y dijo –un ninja nunca pierde la cordura- y atrapo la mano de Sasuke con firmeza deteniéndole el movimiento acto seguido se vio como hizo un sello de una mano –Arte secreto Uzumaki: ataduras celestiales- desde su mano salieron cadenas de Chakra las cuales ataron al Uchiha drenándole el chakra, haciendo que lentamente el sello desapareciera y este quedara en su estado base sin poder moverse entonces eufórico grito –Naruto, maldito como te a través- el susodicho apunto a Sakura quien se encontraba llorando y atónita ante lo visto, luego apunto a Hinata quien estaba con profunda tristeza en los ojos y grito –¡qué tan bajo caerás para vender tu alma al diablo por poder!- a lo que el Uchiha respondió –¡Si con eso puedo llevar mi venganza que se la lleve!- mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo entre el rubio y el azabache, la ninja del sonido aprovecho de tomar a sus compañeros y retirarse del lugar rápidamente, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a las dos bestias que estaban en discusión, por otra parte el equipo del arbusto salió lentamente de su escondite y pudieron incrédulos ante lo ocurrido, desde cuando Naruto era tan fuerte.

-me colmaste mi paciencia, mejor duérmete- fue lo último que dijo el chico para cuando apareció Hinata detrás del azabache conectándole un golpe en el cuello que mando a Sasuke a la inconciencia nuevamente. Por otra parte, Sakura estaba más calmada y dijo –Naruto…- a lo que el susodicho respondió –tranquila tu amorcito estará bien- tras esto el chico sonrió, pero ese comentario hizo que Sakura se molestara un poco ya que sus sentimientos gracias a esta prueba estaban cambiando por el mismo rubio. –debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Hinata mirando cómo se acercaban Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino a ellos con caras de preguntas, esto hizo que Naruto rápidamente tomara a Sasuke y lo pusiera en los hombros y luego vio a los ninjas que se acercaban y dijo – lo sentimos, pero será para otra ocasión- y acto seguido Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo y Hinata quien sujetaba a Sakura del hombro también desaparecieron en una nube de humo, esto dejo en shock al trio que no podía creerlo.

 **En la noche de ese mismo día**

-bien, parece que conseguimos los pergaminos- comentaba Naruto mientras miraba la noche estrellada junto a Hinata quien se encontraba al lado de él, la cual contesto –Si pude quitárselo a Orochimaru antes de que se saliera con la suya- a lo que el chico asintió -Eso es bueno, ahora solo falta dirigirnos a la torre- esto hizo que la chica asintiera con felicidad ya que estaban terminando la segunda parte del examen. –Ya despertó y se ve más calmado- decía Sakura quien aparecía detrás de los chicos avisándoles sobre Sasuke, estos se levantaron y entraron junto a Sakura para ir a ver al Uchiha.

-Veo que estas mejor- comentaba Naruto quien miraba al Uchiha comiendo un poco de pescado –lo siento me deje llevar- fue lo último que dijo, pero su mirada de odio no se iba, aunque sonara amable, sus gestos decían otra cosa –sé que estas molesto pero debemos seguir- decía el rubio mientras se ponía en pie –termina de comer y nos iremos a la torre- a lo que el azabache responde –de que hablas si no tenemos los pergaminos- a lo que el Hinata responde –eso no es verdad, mostrando el pergamino de la tierra- esto sorprendió de sobremanera al Uchiha –pero en qué momento- a lo que la chica respondió –en la pelea contra Orochimaru- el chico se llevó la mano a su rostro estaba demasiado sorprendido al recordar las situaciones, pero después recordó que la chica era igual de fuerte que Naruto, pero no sabía cuánto y esto lo llevo a esa pregunta otra vez, como puede ser que ellos sean más fuertes que él, hasta Sakura había mejorado en Taijutsu pero aún le faltaba a ser más fría para tomar decisiones –que estoy haciendo mal- fue lo que susurro y acto seguido termino de engullirse el pescado para levantarse –bien, terminemos esta mierda- dijo secamente mientras comenzaba a adelantarse sumergido en sus pensamientos intentando buscar las grandes diferencias entre ellos y él.

Luego de un tiempo el equipo siete había llegado a la torre y entraron por la puerta principal en eso Naruto dijo que debían abrir los pergaminos, entonces Sakura con Hinata los abrieron haciendo que invocaran a Iruka-Sensei el cual les dijo que aprobaron el segundo examen, estaban muy felices, todo el equipo estaba listo y siguieron a la siguiente parte.

En ella se encontraban solo los individuos que aprobaron el examen, en ellos también estaba el tercero junto a otros ninjas de otras aldeas que ayudaban a supervisar este examen, entonces el tercero empezó su charla para informar por qué se realizaba este examen y la historia tres este, luego de su explicación apareció un Ninja de Konoha el cual siguió con la explicación y dio la prueba preliminar en la que se seleccionaría a los últimos participantes de la prueba para el examen.

-En otras palabras, tendremos que pelear- dijo la rubia mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura deseando que le tocara con ella, a lo que sus compañeros afirmaron en el acto. Una vez todo listo fueron llevados a otro lugar y los equipos se juntaron juntos a sus respectivos jounins y las preliminares comenzaron.

La primera batalla era entre Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado, una vez estos se encontraron en medio del lugar, los demás genin se retiraron a las gradas a observar la batalla.

La pelea fue dispareja en un principio logrando ver como Sasuke tenía al ninja en el piso haciéndole una llave al cuello, pero de un momento a otro ninja enemigo comenzó a drenarle el chakra a este, tras unos momentos Sasuke sin fuerza y fue golpeado por el ninja tras eso el ninja lo sujeto de la cabeza drenando nuevamente su su chakra, no alcanzaron a pasar ni treinta segundos para cuando Sasuke golpeo el abdomen del sujeto quitándoselo de encima, tras esto, el Uchiha a duras penas se puso de pie y esquivo a duras penas el ataque de Yoroi, pero sacando fuerza de voluntad comenzó un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, acto seguido Yoroi comenzó a atacar con sus manos imbuidas en chakra tratando de agarrar a Sasuke quien esquivaba, tras una finta de Sasuke, este desapareció ganándose debajo de Yoroi lanzando una patada ascendente hacia el rostro el cual lo mando a volar, acto seguido salto posicionándose detrás de Yoroi y por unos segundos el sello maldito comenzó a tomar posesión de él, fue entonces que recordó por qué Naruto y Hinata eran tan fuertes, Inclusive Sakura, era porque no dependían de otras cosas para obtener más fuerza, tras esto no permitió que fuera dominado por el sello maldito y siguió su curso ejecutando su técnica primero mando una patada al costado izquierdo del enemigo, pero fue detenida por el antebrazo de Yoroi, acto seguido Sasuke se dio una vuelta en el aire en 360 grados golpeando con el antebrazo el cuello del ninja el cual lo aventó hasta el suelo y acto seguido dio otra vuelta en 360 grados para caer con una patada en el abdomen de su enemigo gritando –Shishi Rendan- todos quedaron impresionados ante lo que mostro el genio novato de la nueva generación pero las excepciones eran Naruto, Hinata, Sakura quien ya comenzaba a ver Sasuke no con fanatismo sino con la verdad en ello, Kakashi quien conocía la fuerza de Naruto y Hinata y el tercero quien estimaba que el rubio y la peliazul eran más fuerte que cualquiera aquí, pero no sabría qué tanto. Una vez la batalla termino, se dio como vencedor a Sasuke quien se mantuvo de pie, luego apareció Kakashi al lado de este y se lo llevo para sellar el sello maldito.

Las batallas siguieron su curso, Shino peleo contra Kazu dándo como ganador a Shino, Kankuro peleo contra Misumi el otro ninja de Konoha, dando como resultado ganador a Kankuro, pero lo que no se esperaban era la pelea entre Sakura y Ino.

Las dos chicas estaban enfrente mirándose la uno a la otra, estaba batalla iba a ser realmente fácil para Ino o eso pensaba al ver el rendimiento de Sakura cuando esta peleo contra los ninjas del sonido.

-Ino, lo siento, pero acabare esto rápidamente- fue lo que dijo una Sakura totalmente determinada a acabar la batalla rápidamente, ya que sus fuerzas estaban algo agotadas, Ino rio por lo bajo y dijo –nunca me ganaras Sakura y que quede claro, esta pelea decidirá quién se queda con Sasuke- a lo que Sakura la miro con una gota en la cabeza y respondió tranquilamente mientras levantaba sus hombros –pues quédatelo, ya no me interesa- esto sorprendió a la mayoría que conocían a la pelirosa, sobre todo a Ino quien la miro incrédula, tras esto la pelirosa miro a Naruto quien lo miraba de las gradas con una sonrisa haciéndole un pulgar arriba, para luego ver a una Hinata sonriendo quien sabe que Sakura ya se había enamorado de Naruto y no le molestaba compartir, mientras la ojiverde miraba seguía la mirada de la chica la cual se ruborizaba ante la muestra de confianza de Naruto lo cual la hizo pensar "cómo es posible que se enamore de ese segundón", pero momentos después recordó que ese chico uso técnicas que nunca se las había visto.

Tras el anuncio del examinador, la pelirosa corrió en círculos alrededor de Ino la cual la seguía con la vista y dijo –veo que solo correrás si no atacas lo hare…- pero no pudo decir más cuando de pronto la chica lanzo un kunai el cual en medio del trayecto por gracias a unos jutsus de Sakura se dividieron en diez los cuales tenían pergaminos de bomba en ellos –Arte de Sakura: explosión de Sakura- tras estos los Kunais llegaron a cierta distancia y explosionaron delante de Ino la cual solo atino a cubrirse con sus brazos aminorando el daño, mientras la misma explosión la hizo saltar unos metros, en ese mismo momento Sakura corrió sobre ella y salto para alcanzar su altura y mando un puñetazo en la cara de Ino la cual se estrelló contra el piso rebotando en este, luego de ello Sakura dio una voltereta en el aire y juntando sus pies callo de lleno en el estómago de la chica la cual grito y escupió sangre, acto seguido Sakura salto con otra voltereta para quedar lejos de su enemigo y dijo –Un ninja nunca debe subestimar a otros- luego de ello vio como Ino trataba de incorporarse pero esta no le daría tiempo y con el taijutsu que perfecciono gracias a Naruto corrió hasta llegar donde está la chica y dio una patada circular baja lo cual hizo que la chica barriera con las piernas de la rubia para luego aprovechar el impulso girando sobre su eje y pegar un codazo en el estómago de la chica la cual volvió a gritar del dolor para luego ver como Sakura la cogía del brazo levantándola y haciéndole una llave tirándola al piso mientras ponía un Kunai en el cuello de la chica. Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Naruto y Hinata quienes habían visto el progreso de la chica, tras esto la rubio no pudo hacer más con todo el cuerpo lastimado y su espíritu de pelea abrumado por el espíritu de pelea abrumador de Sakura esta se rindió.

La pelea de las féminas termino con vencedor a Sakura Haruno, está grito de alegría mientras corría hacia las gradas y abrazo a Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara y escuchara –Gracias Naruto, gracias a ti pude vencerla- y luego abrazo a Hinata y dijo –gracias Hinata, gracias a ti y tus consejos pude seguir adelante-. Esto también le llamo la atención a Naruto, aunque no tanto pensando en que podría llegar a pasar mientras recordaba la batalla entre amigas.

Tras esto la siguiente pelea fue entre Temari y Tenten dando como ganadora a Temari tal como recordaba Naruto, luego de ello vino la batalla entre Shikamaru contra el ninja del sonido dando como ganador a Shikamaru. Tras esto llego una de las batallas más esperadas por Anko quien estaba de observadora y quería ver lo que realmente era capaz de hacer su salvador, junto al tercero, en la pantalla se veía Uzumaki Naruto vs Kiba Inunzuka los dos llegaron al centro del escenario y Kiba exclamo –Naruto porque no mejor te rindes, si sabes que esta batalla la perderás- Naruto lo ignoro olímpicamente esto hizo enfurecer a Kiba e Akamaru por igual, mientras algunos de los presentes se reían de lo que pasaba. Entonces el examinador dio el inicio de la batalla.

Naruto se encontraba de pie mirando a su oponente hasta que este dijo –Akamaru, no pelees, lo derrotare solo- el perro gimió en protesta y fue entonces que Naruto levanto una ceja y dijo –¿enserio no pelearas con tu perro?, venga no seas engreído o perderás, ven con todo, a ver si me logras tocar- fue una leve provocación y esto hizo que Kiba reaccionara molestándose dando le la orden para pelear a Akamaru, tras unos segundo de silencio, Kiba corrió hacia Naruto sacando bombas de humo las cuales lanzo hacia el rubio, este estaba tranquilo mientras miraba a su oponente, entonces las granadas explosionaron bajo sus pies y unas nubes color morado nublo la vista del chico o eso es lo que todos creían tras esto el perro se lanzó al ataque entre la humareda pero lo que les sorprendió los dejo con la boca abierta a todos, el perro al entrar salió volando mientras gemía de dolor, este se iba a estrellar contra el suelo pero alcanzo a ser agarrado por su dueño, luego Naruto salió de la humareda tranquilamente mientras miraba a su enemigo –¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto con una sonrisa, el chico lo quedo mirando con ira y dijo –ya verás- pero no alcanzo a pronunciar palabra cuando vio como Naruto lanzo un Kunai fuertemente hacia él, este lo esquivo agachándose pero no contaba con que Naruto aparecería detrás de él agarrando el kunai en el aire y lanzándolo nuevamente al punto ciego del chico, en eso reacciono el perro del muchacho e intercepto el Kunai –gracias Akamaru- dijo el chico acariciando a su perro, Naruto sonrió y miro a Kiba –¿qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto a lo que Naruto dijo –veo que tu perro es un gran amigo.

Esta charla era lo de menos, todos, pero todos a excepción de Hinata y sakura quienes ya habían visto la velocidad del chico tantas veces estaban impresionado, se movía tan rápido que pareciera que usara las técnicas del cuarto Hokage según Sarutobi quien estaba mirando la pelea impresionado. Por otro lado, Kurenai quien había visto esto estaba sorprendida de forma que sudor frio comenzó a correr por su frente al ver que su alumno no podría contra el rubio.

-no sé cómo llegaste allá atrás, pero por muy rápido que seas no podrás derrotarme- comentaba el ninja mientras se ponía en posición de batalla haciendo jutsus con sus manos, pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando Naruto había desaparecido de su visión y posicionado detrás de este, entonces dando giro sobre su eje y le propino una fuerte patada en el costado derecho del chico mandándolo a volar hacia un muro, pero no lo dejo chocar ya que volvió a desaparecer pero dejando un Kunai con un pergamino en el suelo, luego apareció detrás de kiba y poniéndose de costado lo devolvió hacia el Kunai golpeándolo con el hombro, Kiba no pudo reaccionar antes y paso sobre el Kunai dejado atrás de Naruto pero este en vez de explosionar, soltó una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo al caer. Todo el mundo estaba con la boca abierta en ese momento a excepción de Hinata quien ya conocía todo de Naruto ya que él era su maestro, pensaban que habían visto todo, pero Naruto aparte de ser rápido tenia técnicas que jamás pensaron que él podría usar como jutsus de electricidad ya que los pergaminos explosivos son fáciles de hacer, pero hacer pergaminos de electricidad se necesitaba mucho conocimiento y chakra. Una vez terminada la batalla se dio como vencedor a Naruto quien subía a las gradas con una sonrisa zorruna de la cual fue correspondida por Hinata y Sakura –felicitaciones- dijeron las dos al unísono cosa que Naruto correspondió asintiendo –gracias -.

Tras la batalla de Naruto, siguió la batalla de Neji contra el Ninja del sonido el cual fue derrotado rápidamente por Neji al usar técnicas de sellado de chakra, tras esto se vendría la batalla entre Gaara y Rock Lee

En esta batalla Rock lee dio todo de si con su taijutsu pero fue completamente abrumado por Gaara el cual siguió atacando con sus jutsus de arena lastimando gravemente al chico el cual no se iba a detener por nada del mundo abriendo las puertas principales del chakra, al ver esto Gaara se enojó más al ver como el ninja se movía tan rápido que era capaz de penetrar la arena, así que lo atrapo en un ataúd de arena llevándose con él, un brazo y una pierna, la batalla termino dándole la victoria a Gaara pero al costo de dejar incapacitado de por vida al joven ninja, entonces el ninja miro a Naruto de reojo el cual le correspondió la mirada y dijo –Te matare- a lo que Naruto respondió –te salvare-. Tras esto el chico de la arena se retiró del lugar, luego de esto el anunciador miro a la pantalla y dio a conocer los siguientes oponentes, en ellos se encontraba Chouji contra Kukuri por desgracia para Chouji el ninja Kukuri era mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba el cual lo venció con una gran habilidad en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no dándole tiempo a Chouji de reaccionar, y al fin la última pelea del día Hinata vs Haku esta última miraba a Naruto con corazoncitos en sus ojos, cosa que molesto a Hinata un poco.

Las dos se encontraban frente a frente echándose chispas, mientras los espectadores tenían pequeñas gotas en las sienes.

-Esta batalla la ganare yo y me quedare con su corazón – fue lo que comento Haku mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto quien solamente sonrió de medio lado, por otra parte, Hinata estaba muy tranquila ante la situación y se puso en modo de pelea y dijo –de esa forma no conquistaras a Naruto-kun- tras esto la otra chica se puso en modo de batalla y el árbitro aprobó el encuentro.

\- arte de elemento hielo: ¡Dragón de hielo escarchado! - gritaba Haku mientras hacia un sello de una mano, esto hizo que saliera un dragón de hielo desde la espalda de ella la cual se lanzó con las fauces abiertas hacia Hinata, esta hizo un jutsu de una mano también –Arte de elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego Ascendente- tras esto la ojiperla llevo una de sus manos a sus labios y tomando aire lo lanzo una poderosa llamarada de un dragón chino el cual colisiono con el dragón de hielo de Haku, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver jutsus tan poderosos enfrentarse de personas tan pequeñas, y sobre todo con la Hyuga la cual se caracterizaban por tener pocos jutsus elementales, esto alarmo a Neji quien estaba viendo la pelea con asombro pensando en cómo demonios esa niña había aprendido esas cosas.

–Nada mal Hinata-san- comentaba Haku quien sacaba un kunai, -lo mismo se podría decir de usted Haku-san- mientras sacaba un Kunai también –hay por favor no me trate de usted, solo Haku si somos amigas- decía sonriendo la chica para desaparecer a una gran velocidad a lo que Hinata respondió –oh, gracias Haku, tú también puedes tratarme igual por favor- tras esto también desapareció y solo se escuchaba los golpes de los Kunais que colicionaban entre sí, para los profesores con ojos más expertos podía ver la batalla, las dos Kunoichis se movían tan rápido mientras intercambiaban golpes, pero lo más sorprendente era que ninguna se daba, estaban a la par o eso creían hasta que Hinata al intercambiar golpes de kunai la una con la otra, encontró una apertura y desde la altura en la que estaban la cogió del cuello y la lanzo al piso, esta se estrelló en ella dejando un cráter, acto seguido Hinata hizo un Jutsu de una mano –arte de elemento hielo: Iceberg de Vanhalle- y un gran torbellino de aire frio envolvió a Haku mientras era envuelto esta se comenzó a congelar dentro de un pico de hielo templado, Hinata por su lado bajo a suelo y comenzó a hacer jutsus de una mano –arte de elemento tierra: serpiente de tierra- tras esto toco el suelo con una de sus manos y una serpiente de tierra enrollo el pico de hielo en el cual estaba encerrada Haku y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente rompiendo el hielo, liberando a la chica que estaba semi conciente, esta intento decir algo pero Hinata termino haciendo otro jutsu de mano –arte elemento madera: raíces primaverales- entonces la serpiente comenzó a sacar raíces desde su cuerpo y comenzó a enrollar a Haku por todo su cuerpo la cual quedo crucificada a una altura notable negando cualquier movimiento. -¡Me rindo!- Grito la chica desde la altura, Hinata sonrió amablemente y deshizo los jutsus, bajando a la chica de su prisión, luego de que se decidió el ganador, la ojiperla le tendió la mano a Haku y dijo-gran pelea Haku- a lo que la chica sonrió y dijo –se nota que eres la discípula de…- pero sus labios fueron sellados por los dedos de Hinata la cual dijo –secreto, ¿sí?- y Haku asintió, luego de ello se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivos equipos, sinceramente todos estaban impresionados por las habilidades de la chica, sobre todo por Naruto y Hinata quienes nunca habían demostrado este nivel de habilidades, podrían decir que superan con creces a todos los genios de pasadas generaciones.

Una vez terminada las preliminares se les informo que dentro de un mes se llevara a cabo la final, mientras eso ocurre tienen un mes de preparación cosa que los chicos no desperdiciarían.

 **Una semana después.**

Despues de una semana desde las preliminares estaban Sakura, Hinata y Naruto caminando por las calles de Konoha dirigiéndose a Ichiraku Ramen, ya que Naruto las había invitado, las chicas iban sonriendo ante esto ya que el chico que amaban los estaba invitando a comer, era como una cita grupal, después de un rato llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen y fueron recibidos por la castaña llamada Ayame la cual tomo su orden.

-bueno chicas tenemos tres semanas para entrenar- a lo que Sakura contesto –¿y qué haremos? - a lo que el chico contesto mirando a sus compañeras –pues tenía pensado buscar a alguien para que nos enseñe algunas cosas- esto extraño a las chicas presentes y Naruto dijo –ya lo verán, será entretenido-

Tras haber almorzado y pagado salieron de Ichiraku y se fueron a las aguas termales al sector femenino, desde allí pudieron ver a un viejo de cabello largo con vestimentas rojas quien intentaba espiar en los baños, esto les dio a las chicas un escalofrió pero Naruto sonrió pensando "nunca cambiara" así que uso su técnica de sexy no jutsu, y se acercó al ero-senin gritando –¡hay dios mío un pervertido! – esto alerto al Sabio y miro a una linda chica rubia con coletas de traje negro junto a dos niñas una peliazul y otra pelirosa entonces este dijo –no es lo que piensan- a lo que la rubia dijo –¿a no?- con una mirada inquisidora, las otras dos chicas miraron raro a Naruto cuando vieron que comenzó a levantarse la ropa para mostrar sus pechos, el ero-senin miro esto con los ojos como platos y sangre nasal comenzó a correr por su nariz pero justo cuando se podría llegar a ver algo de los senos de la chica este se destransformó quedando en su apariencia real, el ero-senin quedo tan sorprendido que se cayó de espaldas ante lo ocurrido y las chicas aliviadas, luego vieron como Naruto le apuntaba y decía –te pille, eres un ero-senin- el sabio se levantó y golpeo la cabeza de Naruto reclamando –eso no se hace chiquillo- después de eso lo miro y pudo ver a un parecido con Minato tras esto sonrio y dijo –dime chiquillo sabes quién soy- a lo que el chico dijo –si eres Ero-senin- tras esto comenzó a reír las chicas lo miraron incrédulo mientras veian la reacción de Naruto quien reia mientras molestaba al viejo.

El viejo sonrió y dijo –deja de llamarme así, me llamo- pero el chico lo interrumpió y dijo –eres Jiraiya y eres mi padrino- el viejo se sorprendió y dijo –eso quiere decir que me conoces- a lo que el chico sonrió y dijo –en un diario de mi padre sale que tengo un padrino y esta descrito como usted- dijo el chico riendo, esto llamo la atención de Sakura la cual pregunto –¿Naruto sabes quién es tu padre? - a lo que el chico la miro y dijo –sip, es el cuarto Hokage- esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Sakura quien quedo en blanco mientras procesaba la información. Tras la presentación de Naruto, Hinata y Sakura quien estaba todavía en Shock por lo acontecido, este comenzó a hablar con Jiraiya para ver si podía recibir asesoramiento de él, lo cual hizo que el viejo asestara con gusto. Tras esto decidió enseñarles a los tres ninjas presentes, después de eso el primer entrenamiento fue el que caminaran por el agua, Naruto y Hinata no tuvieron problemas, pero Sakura le costó un tiempo, aunque el rubio y la peliazul ya sabían todo lo que existía en el mundo ninja nunca dejaban de lado a un compañero así que los acompañaba y además practicaban. Luego de dos días de entrenamiento Sakura pudo dominar la técnica de caminar sobre el agua, luego de eso fueron donde Jiraiya para que les enseñara más, tras esto les hizo firmar un contrato con los sapos para poder invocarlos y en esto paso su nuevo entrenamiento.

Al principio Sakura pudo invocar a Gamakichi quien entro saludando a Sakura y los otros dos, por otra parte, Hinata invoco a Iwagama quien también saludo a los presentes, pero el único que tenía problemas era Naruto al invocar, no es porque tuviera problemas de invocación o control de Chakra sino que quería hacer las cosas como en su pasado.

La primera vez invoco a un piriguin, después un renacuajo, luego de una semana invoco a un renacuajo con gatas traseras, las chicas lo miraban con extrañeza ya que sabían de lo capaz que era Naruto, por su parte Jiraiya lo estaba pasando bien tratando de enseñarle a Naruto, en ese momento pudieron notar por qué Naruto se hacia el torpe, era porque para él el viejo era como un padre que nunca tuvo, se veía feliz al lado de Sabio, entre sus ridiculeces y las de él, las chicas compartieron casi dos semanas el cariño de su nuevo maestro, tras esto en los penúltimos días, Jiraiya llevo a Naruto acompañado de las chicas a las afueras de Konoha cerca de un risco y dijo –vamos Naruto inténtalo como si tu vida dependiera de ello- entonces Jiraiya lo pateo en la espalda y lo arrojo al risco y lo último que pudieron ver era como Naruto caía gritando.

Tras esto Naruto uso su Jutsu de invocación y trajo a un gigante sapo rojo de nombre Gamabunta, tras una pequeña charla amena con Gamabunta este decidio servirle a Naruto y a sus amigas quienes miraban al gigantesco ser sonriente. Tras esto Gamabunta desapareció y Naruto volvió con Jiraiya y compañía recibiendo las felicitaciones de este, luego de ello el viejo invito a sus discípulos a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, todos fueron amenamente pasando sus últimos días tranquilos antes del examen final…

 **Fin Capitulo tres.**


End file.
